The Truth Behind a Story
by Schlieren
Summary: A quick step into the regular life of Harry and his family. A mostly sweet and fluffy story. AU. Please let me know what you think! LAST CHAPTER is UP! Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed the ride! Like this story? Check out A Very Potter Christmas and No One Said It Was Going to Be Easy for more Potter fun! Check out my author page for links! :) As always, please review!
1. Stage one

Silly me…it wasn't until after I posted this and went to check that I realized that I had forgotten to put on a disclaimer.

You know the drill…I don't own the characters [otherwise it the story would have ended very differently…just saying ;) ]

I hope you enjoy this. I have another chapter coming up that takes place a little bit in the future. And then perhaps one more that happens a few years in the future if I get some good feedback. I would really appreciate any and all comments that you have after reading this. Especially if you think it's crap. Then I know not to write anything else along these lines…or at least not to post it on here :)

So…after an awkwardly written add-on to my story, I hope you read it, and at the very least enjoy it to some degree.

Happy Readings!

* * *

"What are you doing Daddy?" Came the quite and sweet voice that can only come from a child, as she climbed up on to his lap.

"Daddy's reading a book." The tiny figure brought the book cover in front of her. And with all the force and indignation of a child who was only just learned her letters. She began to sound out the cover

"Ha-r-i Po-t-r an-de…" She cast a confused look at her father. "But you're Harry, daddy. Why are you reading a book about yourself?"

"Because he enjoys the mindless killing of his brain cells." An obviously annoyed voice came from within the kitchen.

Harry gave his daughter a wink. "What Mummy is trying to say is that she doesn't approve of my interest in my very own fictitious world."

"Honestly Harry, I really don't understand you at all. Rita Skeeter's own work, not including that watered down version that's in that piece of trash, has ten times more truth then what's written that book."

Harry looked over at his very pretty wife, wiping her hands on her apron as she walked into the living room. "Now that's being harsh. There is some truth writing in it."

She raised her eyebrows in a 'tell-me-more' look. "Oh, really?" She asked in that smug voice that she used only for taunting Harry, as she sat down on the armrest of the chair.

He smiled up at her in response. "Yes, really. For example," Harry motioned to himself. "My names actually Harry. And you…" he took the time to make the big motion of pointing to his wife, which caused their daughter to giggle.

Whether he did it for his own amusement, their daughter's, or her own, she wasn't sure, but it had made her smile a bit.

"really are none other then my childhood best friend, lover, and sharer in all of my many adventures." She smiled down at him, obviously pleased with his answer.

Harry grinned up at her, his sly smile let her know she wasn't getting away with only a compliment. He turned back to the book and began flipping to a certain point in the book. "Though you must tell me, when did this affair with Ron take place? I vaguely recall some different events occurring when we were seventeen." Harry waggled his eyebrows suggestively at Hermione. "I really must send a letter off to Ron asking about this."

Hermione's face turned a bright shade of scarlet. "Give me that bloody book right NOW!" She yelled as she dived and attempted to snatch the book from his hands. Years of quidditch practice and dueling gave him the advantage. Harry easily anticipating her movement and moved the book out of her reaches.

The young Avery laughed at the spectacle her parents were performing for her. Neither noticed as she got off the chair and took a seat on the floor, a safe distance away from the flailing arms and kicking legs of her playful parents. Permitting them to try and wrestle the book away from one another.

As it always happened when they fought like this, Harry let Hermione win. Sitting victoriously on the floor a meter away from the chair they had originated from, Hermione clutched the book. Her hair widely in disarray from their recent tousle, she tried unsuccessfully to tuck a rouge piece back behind her ear.

"Honestly Harry, I still can't even phantom why in all that's good and holy that you even agreed to an interview with that…that…that lie sprouting woman." Hermione sputtered as she tried again to smooth the wild strands of her hair, all the while keeping a tight grip on the hard covered book.

Harry crawled over to Avery and proceeded to lie on his back and throw her into the air much to her enjoyment. "I don't know, I suppose I thought it was a good idea at the time." He turned to Hermione and awarded her with one of his dazzling smiles one of the ones that had first won her over. He turned his attention back to his giggling little girl. "Though I must say Ron and I had a very good laugh over some of the parts in there."

Once more Hermione turned red. "He's already read it?" Her arms flopped helplessly on the floor before she flung them up in exasperation. "Great, just bloody great! Now how am I supposed to face the Weasley family at Christmas? They're all going to think that this trash has some vein of truth." She pointed an accusing finger at Harry. "This is all your fault!" Thought even through her fuming, a smile was poking through the corner of her mouth.

Harry set down Avery as she started to wiggle out of his grasp. She then tottered over to her mummy. Hermione opened her arms to accept the tiny child. Avery picked up the now dropped book before sitting down in her mum's lap. She studied it quite intently for a four year old. Every once in a while casting a look up to her mum's face and then back down to the book. Harry and Hermione exchanged amused looks.

Finally Avery spoke. "Mummy, what's wrong with your hair in the picture?" Harry could not have contained himself if he had tried his very hardest, something he had not even bothered to employ. He rolled on the floor laughing and Hermione, who once again retained her beet red complexion, glared at him to a strong extent.

After Harry's mirth had diminished, he lay on his stomach and rested his face in his upturned hands and smiled at Avery's confused face. She had only asked, what had seemed to her, an important question.

"When I was first telling the lady who wrote this book all about my life she seemed to think that Hermione lacked any notable physical characteristics. She then thusly, invented what has become known as the 'bushy haired syndrome' for those of us who know the real Hermione."

Avery looked up at her mother and tentatively fingered one of her loose waves. "But Mummy has such pretty hair." Hermione smiled down at her baby.

Harry nodded in agreement. "If there was ever a thing I disagreed with in the books, it would be on how she down played your Mummy's beauty. She obviously didn't think my description of beautiful and absolutely gorgeous were suitable characteristics for a 'sidekick'." Harry never once broke his gaze with Hermione as he said this. Hermione's beet face dimmed, but a blush still graced her cheeks.

Avery pulled herself off of her mother's lap and walked over to Harry, book in hand. "Will you read me your story Daddy?" She thrust the book forward.

Harry brought himself up into a sitting position. "Maybe when you're older."

This, was obviously the wrong answer. No sooner had he said those words did Avery's bottom lip start quivering.

Harry, wanting to advert disaster, hastily explained. "You see my little birdie, there are lots of scary parts in the story, and a lot of sad parts. Parts where I have cried my eyes out. There are things in it that you'd understand better when you're older."

Avery looked at him rather oddly, as if he had just said the strangest thing in the world. "Daddy's don't cry." She firmly stated before turning to Hermione. "Mummy, tell Daddy it's not nice to lie." She then fixated Harry with a look that was identical to the look Harry had just been give by Hermione. He smiled to himself. Avery was indeed Hermione's child.

Harry couldn't help but smile with pride at his livid daughter. "Maybe I'll read you the first one. How about that?" He asked in compromise.

Avery's mouth dropped open in amazement. "You mean there's more then one?

Harry grinned as he held up seven fingers. "There's seven!" He emphasized. Avery continued to look at him, mouth agape.

Hermione glanced over at the grandfather clock resting in the corner. After reading the time, she gave Harry 'the look' telling him that it was his turn to put the tiny bundle of energy in front of him to bed.

"Alrighty then," Harry said as he hoisted the now very little Avery up. "I do believe it is now time for you, young lady, to be getting to bed."

Avery opened her mouth to protest, but was interrupted when her mouth became occupied by a large yawn. She then contested defeat, and rested her head against her Daddy's shoulder and slowly continued to open and close her eyes sleepily.

Hermione went up the large staircase first and pulled back the covers on Avery's bed. The bright red walls flicked and danced from the light in the hall, and for a moment Hermione was brought back to her school years.

Harry helped the little girl change into her night gown before carefully laying her down in her large bed and pulled the covers up high. He rose to go, but as an after thought, he lent back down and gave her a kiss on the forehead. Hermione leaned against the doorframe and watched, just watched. It was the moments like these that made Hermione feel as if nothing was wrong in the world. Harry came over and stood besides Hermione. He wrapped an arm over her shoulders and brought her close.

"I don't know how you do it…" Hermione snuggled closer. "Whenever it's my turn to put her to bed, she could bounce off the walls till three in the morning. But whenever it's your turn, all you have to do is pick her up, and she's out like a light!"

Harry chuckled. "It's obviously my secret baby ability. I can get one from sugar induced craze to sleeping like a log in 2.4 seconds."

Hermione just shook her head, grinning. "You're such a tool."

Harry twisted around a bit so he was looking at Hermione. "But a handsome tool, right?" He asked, eyes wide, in a pre-shock look. "I'm a handsome tool."

Hermione bit back a laugh as she patted his head in reassurance. "Yes Harry...a very handsome tool."

Happily comforted, Harry took his spot, holding her from behind. Hermione loved being held this way. He was much taller then she was, so the way he wrapped his arms around her, always made her feel so safe and protected. As if he could save her from anything.

Hermione leaned into his embrace, a question was bothering her. "Have you ever wondered what it would be like if life had been like it was in the books? Would you have chosen that life?" She whispered.

She could feel Harry looking down at her. Suddenly Hermione had a sudden sense of urgency to explain her question. She twisted around so that she was facing him. "I mean, you would have had a more exciting life, and you would be living an peaceful happy life right now, and the war would be over, and-

"Never." Harry cut her off. "Because that would mean I'd be losing the two most important people in my life. I'd gladly leave the world of excitement and adventure if it meant having you. There is no life I would want over the one I have now."

Hermione smiled and rested her head against his shoulder once more. They stood there and watched Avery sleep for quite some time before either of them spoke again.

"Though…." Harry whispered. "I am quite positive that Harry and Hermione would have gotten together in the end anyways." Hermione now stood there wondering where he could possibly go with this angle.

"How can you say that? We've both read the book." Harry stared hard at her. "Ok, fine," she admitted. "or just read the last few chapters to see how it ended. And you and I both know very well, that Hermione goes with Ron, and Harry ends up with Ginny."

"Ah," Harry exclaimed and raised a finger in the air to mark his point. "But I am quite sure that Harry and Hermione had a continuous affair over the course of the years to follow. How else do you explain how all of those kids of yours and 'Ron's' all carry the unmistakable essence of 'Harry' in them?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and looked down at the floor. Leave it to Harry to have some completely ridiculous theory, one without any proof or verification. "What ever you say love, what ever you say…"

"It's true!" He exclaimed. "I swear it. After all, what woman alive can resist my charms? There's no way that Hermione didn't go rushing to Harry at least once between those nineteen years mentioned at the end. Which, might I add, was not needed." And again, the two of them remained silent. This time Harry broke the silence. "Do you regret any of it?"

Hermione took him by the hand and led him away from their sleeping daughter's room. "There is no perfect relationship. Not in the books, and most certainly not in real life. We all do things we wish we hadn't…"

A flash of memories from the day Harry walked out on her came flooding in. It may have been in the early part of their relationship, but it had only made it an even harder and longer bridge to cross before they could finally start mending again.

Harry hadn't said anything. He had simply got a bag together and left. It wouldn't be until much later that he would admit that he had been confused and scared. For the first time, a real life was dangling in front of him, and he panicked. During his absence, all Hermione had done was worry, and cry. There had been a lot of crying.

"and we all say things we wish with all of our heart we could erase."

This time the memory flashing was of the day Hermione had caused their sweet baby to cry. Hermione had been tired, Avery wouldn't stop crying, Harry was inured and barely conscious. Avery had only been a baby, Hermione had no reason to yell at her, but she had been at her wit's end and she couldn't stop herself.

She had rounded up on the baby and just screamed at her. Avery had paused for a moment before her lip started to quiver and more silent tears fell. Hermione had had it. '_I wish I never had you!'_ She screamed. The moment the words had been out of her mouth Hermione had clamped a hand across her mouth and she backed away from the still crying Avery, afraid of what she might do.

Harry, who had witnessed the whole thing, stood up, and with whatever strength he could muster, he picked up the clearly upset baby and carried her to her room. He then proceeded to shut the door, and he didn't come back out. Hermione had collapsed onto the floor and cried unabatedly for several hours. It wasn't until the next morning, that Harry, stone faced, finally looked at Hermione and her red puffy eyes. She knew it would be hard to fix those words, but she would do anything to make it happen.

"But I think we have succeeded in making each other happy. Which, in the end, is all that we really can ask from one another." She took a hold of his left hand and brought it up to her heart. "Since the day you asked me to marry you, I was prepared to have all that you had to offer, the good and the bad. And from the day we said our vows, I have had no regrets. Lapses perhaps," she smiled at him. "but never any regrets."

Harry lifted his other hand up and caressed her cheek, he then brought her close and embraced her tightly. "You positive you wouldn't have preferred a Weasley? You could have had you pick." Harry asked jokingly, as he loosed his grip on Hermione ever so slightly.

Hermione leaned back and tapped her chin, as if in deep thought. "Now that you mention it, I always thought Ginny fancied me a bit." She smiled up at her husband and tilted her head up at him.

Chocking back a laugh, Harry rolled his eyes at Hermione. "I'm pretty sure you would have had to fight back a few guys for that role."

Hermione smiled up at him as she reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Then aren't you glad I made the right choice in picking you? My beet in the carrot patch?"

Harry couldn't resist, he broke out laughing. Placing his hands on her hips, Harry pulled her close. "A beet? That's the best analogy you could come up with?"

"And a very fitting analogy it is." Hermione teased her husband as she relaxed into the embrace.

They stood there for awhile, just holding one another. They had been through so much together. Suddenly, Hermione felt Harry stiffen. After a moment, Harry pulled away slightly, just enough so he could look Hermione in the eyes.

"Hermione, I want to ask you a question. And if the answer is no, that's ok, but I really want you to think hard on your answer first, ok?"

Hermione looked up at him suspiciously. "What are you up too?"

Harry shook his head. "I want you to promise first." Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Very well, I promise. Happy?" When Harry gave her a smile, Hermione simply waited expectantly. "Well?" She tilted her head a bit to the side to urge him on.

"Ok, ok. Here goes. Hermione, I was wondering if…if maybe….I just would like to know…." What ever it was Harry was trying to say, it wasn't coming out.

"Harry, what is it? Just tell me."

"Look this is hard, ok?" Harry looked truthfully frightened over what he wanted to say. It was a look Hermione was not used to.

"Just spit it out already!" Seeing Harry like this tended to make Hermione nervous.

"Iwannahaveanotherbaby!" It came out quickly and muffled together. But the word baby stood out like a red flag. Her mouth opened slightly as Harry looked away.

Hermione put her hand under his chin and turned his face so that he was looking at her. "Please…what did you just say?"

Harry letting out one last sigh. "I want to have another baby." He said slowly and carefully.

Hermione's hand dropped from Harry's face and came up with her other hand to cover her mouth. Harry, obviously thought he had done something wrong, and was quick to explain.

"It just that, I've always wanted a large family, and Avery's getting older now, and I want someone for her to play with and fight with, and-" Harry would have very likely continued on with his ramblings if Hermione had not reached up and pulled his face on to her own.

She placed a soft kiss on his lips and reached for his hands, which he gripped back tightly. Harry looked at her in disbelief. He released one of his hands from their grip and brought it up to Hermione's face and wiped away the tears on her shining face.

"Really?" The hope in his voice could not have been hidden.

Hermione smiled brightly and nodded. "Really.

"YES!" Harry shouted as he jumped up and swung Hermione around.

Hermione let out a laugh before quickly remembering that they had a little person sleeping next door. "Shhh, shhhh!" She covered Harry's mouth with her hand. "We don't want to wake the one child that we do have, now do we?" Harry let her down, but his smile that extended from ear to ear hadn't even flickered.

"Remember though," Hermione shook a stern finger at him. "Ten years form now when Avery hates our guts and baby number two is a trouble maker," Hermione smiled up at him and jabbed him in the chest. "This was all YOUR idea!"

"I would never forget." Harry whispered as he pulled her close. Hermione smiled softly into his chest.

"I know."


	2. Stage two

The next stage in Harry's happy family home. I hope you enjoy it!

(please comment and let me know if you want another chapter!)

* * *

"But Mummy, I wanna see the baby NOW!"

Hermione rolled her eyes is exasperation and turned away from the mixing bowl she was stirring. "Avery, I've told you this before. The baby's not coming for another 4 months, and you will just have to wait like the rest of us to see what comes out."

"But, but, but…" Avery started to jump up and down in her chair by the counter. One look from her mother though, made her stop immediately. She instead decided to pester her mother with words instead. "Can I name it Akira? What do you think? I like it, don't you like it? Can I mix for a bit?"

Hermione chuckled as she slid the big bowl filled with flour, sugar, baking soda, and milk across the counter to Avery's eager hands, knowing well in advance where the contents would end. She secretly prepared her wand.

"Now, why would you want to name the baby Akira? Your daddy and I were thinking of giving the baby a traditional English name, just like you. And last time I checked Akira wasn't a very English name. Besides, what if it's a boy?" Hermione pondered the questioned for a second. "Come to think of it, where did you even hear that name?" _Wait for it, wait for it…_ Hermione watched Avery work contently at stirring the contents of the bowl, tongue slightly poking out of the corner of her mouth.

Avery, never taking her eyes off her work, answered her mum between strokes. "I…heard it…with daddy…when you were away…watching cartoons." She lifted her head so she could look at her mummy. "You know the ones! With the pretty coloured hair and space and magic and big giant robots and awesome moves." To emphasize her point she flung her arms out as she was speaking. "Oh!"

_And there it goes... _Down went the bowl. Hermione was glad that she had chosen to use the plastic mixing bowl today.

Hermione sighed as she whipped out the ready wand. Trust Harry to undermine her every wish in favour for their daughter. She had specifically, _specifically_, told him to not let Avery watch the Anime marathon playing on the tele last weekend while she gone to see her own mum in London. The utter rubbish, rotting her child's brain. She bent down and picked up the fallen bowl. Though…

She looked over at Avery, who had long gotten over the spilling of the bowl and had already grabbed the remaining ingredients from the other side of the counter so she could try again. It has been awhile since Avery had talked about something so animatedly since she heard news about the baby. Maybe it would be the needed distraction Hermione needed to keep sane around Avery.

_I'm sure an hour a week on Saturdays wouldn't completely ruin Avery_. Hermione reasoned. "Oh? So did you and daddy have fun watching cartoons?" Hermione asked as she reached over and re-took the ingredients so she could measure them out once more.

Avery grinned and nodded vigorously. "Oh yes! We watched them for a reeeal long time until this thing called the 'yaw-ay' hour came one."

Hermione accidentally crushed one of the eggs in her hand that she had been preparing to put into the mixture. "Then daddy jumped up and shut the tele off and said it was time for bed."

"Oh, I see." _No, they couldn't have done something productive while I was gone. Why bother reading a book when I can educate my daughter in the different type of sexualities there are._ Hermione fumed inside as she finished digging out the little bits of egg shells. Would Harry ever have something to answer to when he got home!

In the distance, Hermione heard the discrete opening and closing of the front door. _Harry's home_. Hermione looked up the moment before he walked in the kitchen.

"Ladies!" Harry announced with a debonair grin as he walked into the kitchen.

"Daddy!" Avery jumped off the counter stool and ran straight into Harry's arms where he proceeded to scoop her up and plant a big kiss right on her forehead.

Harry perched her on his shoulder as he walked out of the doorframe and into the interior of the kitchen. "And what have my favourite two and half ladies been up to today?"

Hermione shrugged her shoulders as she proceeded to spoon the mixture into the muffin pan as Harry walked over. "Oh, nothing much. You know, the regular. Talked about the baby, did some cleaning, talked some more about the baby, Oh!..." Hermione brought her finger to her lips and tapped them as if remembering some great thought. "You know, we did talk about something quite interesting. Do you know what yaoi is?"

Harry had been moving over to the key dish to place his keys in, when his keys landed unexpectedly hard, Hermione knew she was on the right track.

She continued. "Why, Avery talked about the most interesting words today. I wonder where she could have ever gotten them? Most certain not from a Book!" She shot a glare directly at Harry.

"Oh look! Muffins!" Harry exclaimed as a way to divert the upcoming conversation. He reached down to try and get some of the batter. Hermione's spoon was too quick however.

"Harry!" Her hands on her hips and the look she shot at Harry cause him to smile all too sweetly in her direction as he flipped Avery over so she was cradled in her arms.

"I said that was OUR little secret, you tiny snitch!" Harry teased Avery as he tickled her stomach mercilessly.

"Daddy! Stop! STOP!" Came Avery's shrill laughter as she tried to fight Harry off. As Harry let off a bit, Avery continued. "Besides, I never told mummy that we were watching anime, I only told her cartoons. I was being all sneaky-like." To prove her point she took one of her tiny fingers and tapped the side of her nose to display her sneakyness. She motioned for Harry to bring his ear closer, as if she had a secret to tell. "I have no idea how she found out!"

Hermione, watched this display, mouth slightly agape. "How…." she pointed an accusing finger at Avery. "How does she even know what that word is?" Avery smiled largely.

"Of course I know what the word anime means!" Avery stated mater factory as she rolled her eyes. It was as if her mother had just said the silliest thing she had ever heard. "Daddy and I watch it every-"

That was when Harry's hand came down and covered her mouth, effectively cutting her off. "Now, that's enough princess..." He said as he put her down, and patted her head. "Now why don't you go run and play for a bit.

When Avery stuck out her lip, Harry sighed and crouched down. He pulled his head close to her and whispered as if for only her ears. "Mummy is going to give daddy the mummy talk right now, so you might want to go and grab one of those books or smart toys that mummy buys you, to help your daddy out. Okey-Dokey?"

Avery nodded her head in acknowledgment. "Okey-Dokey daddy!" And with that Avery dashed out of the room. Harry rose and looked at Hermione who was staring stoically, arms crossed, and eyebrow arched.

Harry put on his best smile and stuck his arms out and moved towards Hermione. "Hunny!"

Hermione whipped out her wand and stopped Harry in his advance. "Now, no 'Hunny'-ing me! You're in big trouble Mister!" She flicked her wand at the stool that Avery had been occupying for the majority of the day. "Sit, I need to finish these muffins."

Harry moved over and sat down on the stool. He folded his hands and pouted like a school child being punished for trying to kiss all the girls. Hermione could barely keep her straight façade. To mask this she bent over the bowl and started spooning out the contents into the muffin pan once more.

"Harry, how are we ever going to teach important things if all she wants to do is watch television shows?"

"Technically, it's not _just_ a television show, it's a specially imported Japanese animation, whose art style is completely unlike any other-" Hermione fixed him a glare, Harry bit his lip. "Shutting up now."

"I was being serious Harry." She sighed as she moved the pans into the waiting oven and shut the door. She moved back towards the counter and rested her arms on it. She sighed. "How are we ever supposed to raise another child if we have trouble raising only one?"

Harry opened his mouth to respond, but before words could form, a loud, very rehearsed voice came from the living room.

"Oh My Goodness! This is the Most Fabulous Book I Have Ever Read! I Am Learning SOOO Much From This. Oh Thank the Heavens I Have Such A Good Mummy and Daddy Who Educate Me So Well! And For A Mummy Who Won't Punish Daddy Too Much!"

Harry burst out laughing and gazed softly at Hermione. "I think we're doing a pretty good job with this one, don't you?" When Hermione smiled back Harry got off the stool and walked back over to the door of the kitchen. "Now…speaking of children. I got something for you." He pulled a bag from behind the corner and moved over to Hermione and handed her the bag. "Open it."

Hermione smile, but shook her finger at Harry as she took the bag with the other hand. "I'm going to open this, but don't think that gets you off the hook." She looked down at the bag and pulled the handles keeping it together apart. Inside the bag caused Hermione to let out a bit of a gasp. She slowly pulled out a hand-knit blanket, and a thick knit cardigan, both in garnet red. The blanket was huge and incredibly soft and the sweater looked warm and cozy.

Harry watched her finger the soft blankets. "Do you like them? I was worried I got the sizing wrong."

Hermione's eyebrows shot up. "You knit these? When and how did you learn how to knit?"

Harry smiled. "You'd be surprised to find out what Mrs. Weasely can teach you between nap times." Mrs. Weasely had been so kind as to help out Harry and Hermione by teaching the both of them how to take care of a child. Harry had spent a lot of time at home after Hermione's maternity leave was up. "Do you like?" He asked, only slightly nervous.

Hermione nodded. It was one of those rare times where she couldn't find the words to express how happy she was. She could feel a beginning of tears starting to well in her eyes. _Stupid hormones_…She grumbled to herself. Hermione brought the blanket up to her face to hide her tears.

"Oops!" Harry reached into his pocket. "I completely forgot about this." He handed her a scarf that looked more like a small blanket. It was eight inches across and about two feet long in deep emerald green. "Avery wanted to make sure the baby would be warm coming home."

All Hermione could do was stare at it for the longest time. "Avery made this?"

Harry nodded. "She likes to knit while she's watching her cartoons. She once told me she likes to…how did she put it? She likes to do more then one thing at a time, this way she can better occupy her time." He smiled at her. "She's alot more like you then you think."

Hermione was once more on the verge of tears as she opened her arms a bit, accepting Harry as he moved forward into her embrace. "Ok," She whispered into his ear. "you're a little off the hook."

Harry chuckled and gave her a teasing squeeze. "Now….about those muffins…" Harry started.

Hermione laughed as she swatted him across the side. "Oh, shoo you." She handed him the knitted creations. "Go put these things in the baby's room and tell Avery that everything's alright now so she can stop listening with two ears on our conversation." Harry leaned down and gave Hermione a quick kiss before exiting with a smile.

No soon had she heard Harry moving up the stairs did Avery bound into the room.

"Mummy, mummy, mummy! Daddy said it's alright now to tell you what I want to be in the future."

Hermione smiled down at her tiny babe. "Oh, and what would that be?" She and Avery talked about this a lot. It seemed to change every time Avery turned around. One time she was going to be a herbologist, later it was a doctor and a archeologist, another time she had her heart set on being an ice-cream maker.

Hermione whipped her hands on one of the towels hanging off the stove handle. "Let me see if I can guess." She brought a finger up to her lips as she did in habits of deep thought. "How about a professor?" Avery shook her head. "No? How about a quidditch player?" Avery shook her head once more. Hermione could tell she was bursting to tell her. "Ok, you win, I can't guess. What do you want to be?"

"I want to be a Magical Girl. Just like Sakura, or Sailor Moon." Avery struck a pose as she folded down the third and fourth fingers on each hand and then proceeded to shoot her left hand up besides the right side of her head and the other was pointed straight through the space in her left arm at Hermione. "In the Name of the Moon, I Will Punish You!" She put down her arms and grinned as only a child can. "What do you think?"

Hermione stood there, mouth open staring at her hopeful child, at a loss of what to say. And then she saw Harry doubling over with laughter at the door frame. "YOU!" She exclaimed as she raced towards Harry.

With a comedic leap out of harms way, Harry took off on his head start and let her chase him until they reached the living room, where Hermione, cautious of big objects, as to protect her stomach, managed to corner Harry between the sofa and the entertainment unit.

"Now you really do have some answering to do." She shot at him as she pointed her accusing finger once more.

Harry smiled down at her and blinked his puppy dog eyes at her. "I love you?" He asked.

"Damn right you do!" She smiled as she reached up to grab the collar of his shirt and pulled him down for a kiss.

"Mummy?" Avery asked tentatively as she pulled on Hermione's skirt hem.

Hermione turned away from Harry and faced Avery. "Yes sweetheart?"

She looked at her mum hopefully. "The muffins?"

Hermione laughed and shook her head as she moved towards the kitchen. "I swear…you two will be the death of me! It's a good think we're having another child. Maybe this one will be sane!"

Harry picked up Avery and they followed her into the kitchen. "Or it'll be just like us! And then you'll have three scoundrels to look after!"

"One of us! One of us!" Avery chanted happily along.

Hermione turned around to see Harry and Avery grinning like a pair of Cheshire cats. She shuttered in mock horror. "Perish the thought."

Hermione would never admit it to either of them, and if she was asked, she'd deny it with every fiber of her being…but secretly, deep down, she really hoped with all her heart it would be.

_Another one of them?_ She thought as she bent down, put the muffin pans into the stove, and then turned back around. Leaning against the counter, Hermione watched Harry tickle Avery into a fit of glee. _Yes…_ Hermione thought. _That would be just fine._

_

* * *

_

_ End of Stage two_


	3. Stage three

The next chapter! This one is slightly less fluffy, but I hope you enjoy it nether the less, the next chapter will be back to its fluffly goodness.  
Please enjoy and let me know what you think!

* * *

"But I want to see the baby!" Avery protested as Mrs. Weasley blocked her entrance into the room.

Molly put her hands on her hips and stared down the tiny girl. "And I told you no. It's your bedtime."

Avery stared up at her in away the screamed potential tantrum. Harry moved in quick to intervene. "Come on birdie, listen to Grandma Molly. After all," Harry declared. "It's MY turn to see the baby!" He stuck out his tongue at Avery and moved to enter the room.

Molly's piercing stare froze him in place. "I don't think you heard me…I said it's both of yours bed times."

Slouching his shoulders dejectedly, Harry looked over at Avery who had a similar pose. It took all of Molly's self control not to laugh at the pouty couple. "Fine…" Harry grumbled as he bent down to scoop Avery up. "At least I'm not alone."

Avery peered over Harry's shoulder and gave the best glare she could manage at Mrs. Weasley. It nearly caused Molly to dissolve her resolve. It was downright hilarious on the little girl. "Spoil-sport." Avery muttered as she wrapped her arms around her daddy's neck and started to drift off to sleep.

Molly hadn't wanted to send the pair away from the hospital waiting room, but doing it this way was the only way she could think of without having Avery dissolve in a fit. She was lucky that Harry was such a willing sport, and was quick to catch on. She looked back at the room nervously. Besides, she thought to herself, if things took any more of a turn for the worse, Avery shouldn't have to be there.

Sighing, Molly moved to one of the hospital waiting room chairs. She knew Harry would be back as soon as he dropped Avery off at her house. The whole family was there and there would be sufficient watchful eyes there to look after her. She couldn't wait for him to get back. Somehow, having him be there made the whole process occurring seem just a little less scary.

It took Harry half an hour to walk back in through the hospital doors. A quick scan of the room, he found Molly and hurried towards her.

"Any news yet?" He asked, praying for the best.

It killed Molly to do it, but she had to slowly shake her head 'no'.

Dejected, Harry slumped down into the chair next to her. He looked worn, far more worn then he had looked in years. Worse then when he had stayed up three days straight and then had to go home and look after a bouncing toodler. His hair was more tousled then normal and the bags under his eyes were evident. Having Avery hanging around the hospital hadn't helped with his stress. Molly placed a hand on his arm and gave him a small squeeze. Harry gave her a weak smile in return.

All he wanted was for the whole thing to be over.

It wasn't supposed to be happening like this. Hermione wasn't even due for another month. She had taken the train to go and visit her parents. Harry was going to join them a few days later. She had been so looking forward to the trip. As had Avery, who didn't get to see her grandparents that often. They both had been practically bouncing around the house the day before they left.

The day before he was supposed to arrive, he got an urgent phone call at work. Mrs. Granger was in a fit of hysterics. It took nearly twenty minutes to calm her down enough to hear the whole story.

The minute he had hung up the phone he scribbled out an urgent owl to Molly and then ran for the nearest Appration friendly zone and Apparated to Derbyshire Royal Infirmary.

Molly arrived five minutes after Harry had and found him pacing in front of the surgery doors and Avery jumping on one of the hospital chairs. Avery had no way of knowing what was going on, and Harry looked as if he would break if she touched him. Taking a deep breath, Molly put on a large smile and gathered her adopted granddaughter and worked to relieve one of the stresses on Harry's mind.

"Harry dear," She started, shifting her weight so she was facing Harry. "Do you think you could tell me what happened?"

Harry lifted his head from his knees and looked at her with sad eyes. "I'm not even sure of the whole story…" He trailed off.

Molly moved in close. "Please Harry…I need to know what's going on." She reached over and took one of his hands and grasped it tight before adding, "And what I may have to tell your daughter later."

The mention of Avery was enough to make Harry's eyes well-up. Nodding, Harry stood up and stretched out. He looked down at Molly. "I need coffee. Would you like some?"

Molly nodded, silently accepting his offer. Harry did this every time he had some bad news to break. She doubted he knew he did it, but Harry always needed a drink of something, and he felt bad if only he was the one drinking. It didn't matter if was that he had broken one of Hermione's china tea cups or had broken one of his leg. He couldn't tell you about it until he had a cup of something steaming in his hands.

Molly waited patiently for Harry to collect the coffee and his thoughts. It only took a few minutes for Harry to get back from the cafeteria. Molly was sure he would have preferred to have a little longer to gather his wits, but at the same time, he couldn't stand the thought of being away from the room if any news was heard.

He handed her a brown cardboard cup filled with a dark liquid Molly could only assume to be coffee. It had a vile smell and a rather thick consistency. But when Harry started to gulp his down, Molly knew that this wasn't the sort of coffee you drank for enjoyment.

She noticed Harry eyeing her cup. Sighing, she took a sip and completed the ritual. Taking a square of material out of her handbag, she patted her lips dry with the handkerchief. Molly turned to Harry again. "You need to tell me everything."

Harry swallowed hard. "I only wish I knew everything…but I can tell you what I know."

"That would be a good start." Molly gave him a smile of encouragement. She was doing this just as much for him as she was for herself. True, she desperately needed to know the details, there was only so much she could assume from a hospital waiting room and the frantically silent Harry. But on the other hand though, Harry needed to talk about it. If he didn't, it would stay bottled up until they heard the verdict. And if it was bad news, it would be the end of Harry.

Harry took another deep breath and clenched his fists in front of him. "Mione and Avery were going to visit her parents. It would probably be the last time until the baby came. She was so looking forward to it." Harry's voice gave a hitch. "It's all they would talk about for the last week. I had a deadline coming up so I was going to join them three days later. She sent me an owl telling me that they had gotten there safely and that her mum and dad were doting over Avery like no tomorrow."

Harry's lip twitched into a smile. "They do that every time they're over. I'd be lying if I said that Avery didn't like the attention." Molly smiled weakly along. Harry ran a hand through his hair, as if to push his thoughts back into his head. "Next thing I know, I get a frantic phone call from Jane. She was in hysterics. Said there was an accident and that Hermione was in the hospital. She couldn't tell me anything else. Henry wouldn't even come to the hospital. I tried to get him to come with me, but he said he couldn't stand the thought of standing by helpless when his only daughter was in trouble." Harry looked Molly in the eyes. "I don't blame him. This is the hardest thing I've ever had to do."

Molly squeezed his hand again. "What happened next?" She asked calmly.

Harry nodded and started to continue. "After that I wrote you an owl and got here as fast as I could. A nurse was looking after Avery, and Jane was in the OR with Hermione. The nurse filled me in a bit better on the details. Hermione was driving her dad's car to get some groceries. Some asshole cut in lanes too close and pushed her into car on her left. The car was in quite a bit of damage and the airbag slammed into her stomach." Harry started to shake. Molly wrapped another arm around her. "When the paramedics got there her water had broken. They rushed her here. She wasn't even supposed to be driving….the…the nurse said that there was a lot of blood." Fixed his stare on his hands, as if this way he wouldn't have to acknowledge where he was. "We can't even take her to a magical practitioner. There's nothing I can do…" He looked up at Molly. "Tell me…what am I supposed to do?"

Molly's heart wept for him. As if he hadn't had enough hardship in his time, the fates were putting yet another test up against him. She stood up and made Harry stand up as well. Wrapping her arms around his middle, she pulled him into a fierce hug. "You do all that anyone can do. You wait, for better or for worse, and you keep hope. That's all anyone can ask of you."

Harry froze for a moment before wrapping his arms around her and held on tight. She could feel him shake with silent sobs, holding on as if for dear life. Molly stroked his back. She looked at the still light OR sign. She didn't know who it was that muggles prayed to at times like these, but whoever it was, she desperately hopped that it was looking out for them today.

Twelve hours is a long time to wait for any sort of thing. But twelve hours in a hospital waiting room felt like twelve long weeks. Molly had begun to knit nervously, simply needing something to keep her hands busy. Harry wished he had brought along his knitting, but he knew he never would have been able to focus. Instead, he fixed his eyes on the light about the operating room's doors and continued to stare. It was because he was so fixated that he saw the exact second when the lights flickered off. He was on his feet and standing outside the doors faster the Usain Bolt running the 100 meter race.

When the doctor stepped outside the doors, she had her head down and was studying her clipboard. She hadn't even noticed Harry's presence. "Is there a Mister Harry Potter in the room?"

The young doctor jumped more then a little when Harry tapped her shoulder from behind and answer, "Here."

The doctor regained her composure quickly. She flipped though her chart. "Yes, quite. There are many things we have to talk about-" She started when Harry cut her off.

"Please, doctor, I need to know. You have to tell me...Is my wife alive?" His insides were a complete mess insides. It felt as if someone was casting a knotting charm on them. He had never felt so sick in his life. The moment it took for the doctor to reply felt like an eternity.

"Your wife is alive, but in a highly critical state. She's being transferred to the ICU as we speak. If everything goes right for her from this point on, she'll make a full recovery. Now, we-"

She was cut off once more. This time it was by Harry pulling her into a massive embrace. "Thank you, thank you, thank you." He continued to whisper. Tears were flowing freely from his eyes now.

"Yes, well...you're welcome." The doctor answered uncomfortably as she gave him a pat on the shoulder and pushed him away. "Now sir, we really need to discuss your daughter's circumstance."

Harry froze. "What?"

"Your daughter." The doctor continued. No signs of humor. "She was born quite premature and is very small. She's been moved in the neonatal intensive care unit. We have to run a lot of tests on her to find out if all of her organs are functioning. We've already placed her in an incubator and on an emergency ventilator in order to help her breath, but I need your permission to start the rest."

Harry nodded vigorously. "Of course, anything, yes."

The doctor nodded and handed Harry the clipboard. "Sign here." Taking the pen, Harry signed his name on the line. Collecting the pages, the no nonsense doctor turned away.

"Wait!" Harry called out. "Can I…could I see either of them?"

The doctor paused momentarily before nodding. "Follow me."

Harry turned back to face Molly. She gave him a nod. "Go on." She urged. "I'll be here and wait for Jane." He gave her a weak smile as he hurried to follow the doctor who was already down the hall.

Molly sank down into the chair. It was a start, a rocky start, she'd give you that…but it was a positive start nonetheless.

The doctor led Harry down a corridor that lead to one of the most silent floors he'd ever been on. "Stay here." The doctor commanded him. "You can't go into the room because it's a sterile environment. I'm going to go and suit up and I'll point out to you which one is yours."

Harry nodded, afraid if he tried to speak that nothing would come out. He moved towards the large glass wall that separated the hallway from the dark room filled with plastic boxes. None of them were close enough for him to see into, and it was at that minute Harry started to panic. What if he never got to actually see his baby?

Reckless and fearful thoughts filled his mind for the next three minutes it took for his doctor to get dressed. Harry saw her move into the room, mask covering her face and gloves on her hands. He saw her talking to one of the nurses. The nurse in the pink scrub top and dancing dinosaur bottoms took the chart his doctor offered and read a few of the details before motioning for the doctor to follow her.

A moment later he saw them pushing one of the boxes towards the window. Harry shut his eyes. He was suddenly terrified as to what he was going to see. Taking a deep breath, Harry slowly opened his eyes. And there she was.

She was lying on her back on a rose printed sheet. Even with the little pink cap on her head, Harry could see the tiny tuffs of black hair sticking out from under it. Her eyes were closed, leading Harry to wonder what colour they were going to be when she finally decided to open them. She was the tiniest babe he'd ever seen. With the sudden image of her falling through his arms, Harry was glad he wasn't allowed to hold her. And yet…at the same time…Harry put his hand up against the glass, and felt the tears well back up in his eyes. There was nothing he wanted more then to cradle the tiny thing and try to convince the world to leave her alone.

The tube coming out of her mouth was scary to look at, but he knew it was necessary. The heat lamps positioned around the box made it possible for her to stay warm as well.

"It's amazing, isn't it?" The doctor asked, this time startling Harry. He couldn't help but wonder how long she'd been standing there. "Something that small and delicate." Harry nodded again, not wanting to take his eyes off of her. "You'll be happy to know that she's doing well. She's been in the box for about three hours now and doesn't appear to be showing any signs of failing. But you need to understand that she's not going to be able to go home with you directly. She'll have to stay here and be monitored for a while. It's likely that we'll have to feed her intravenously."

"How long will she have to stay in the incubator?" Harry asked.

"It's hard to tell." The doctor replied. "If she shows signs of good growth and maturation, she could be out of it anywhere from one week to four weeks. On the other hand, if she starts to fail or needs continued support, it can be anywhere up and beyond five months."

"I see." Harry answered quietly, unsure what to do next.

"Don't worry sir." The doctor put a hand on his shoulder. "If she's anything like her mother, then she's a fighter."

Harry jerked up, suddenly so embarrassed that he had been so wrapped up in the sudden occurrence of his second daughter that he'd completely forgotten about Hermione. "My wife!" He turned round on the doctor, startling her again. "What can you tell me about her condition?"

"No more then I could tell you half an hour ago I'm afraid. We had to put your wife under in order to perform surgery. She's yet to come out from the anesthesia. All you can do right now is return to the waiting room, and we'll come and find you when she wakes up."

"There's nothing else I can do?" Harry asked dejectedly as he noticed the nurse move into take his child away. He tried to burn her image into his mind.

"I'm afraid not sir. Right now everything is a waiting game. Come on," She motioned for him to follow her. "I'll walk you back."

Molly and Jane were waiting patiently for Harry to return. Neither of them had spoken a word. Jane looked exhausted and shaken. Molly wanted to send her home, but she knew that Jane wouldn't leave until she got to speak with Harry.

It was Jane who spotted Harry first. She was up on her feet instantly, hand wringing constantly as she waited for Harry to get close enough.

Harry gave the doctor a nod and moved towards the two women waiting for him. "Please Harry," Jane started. "Are there any new developments?"

Harry sat down, rather hardly, but he paid no notice to it. He waited for Jane to sit down as well before he continued. "I have another daughter." Molly's hand flew to her chest as she waited on bated breath to hear what her condition was. "She's beautiful, tiny, but absolutely perfect. The doctor said she'll have to stay in the incubator for awhile yet, but they're hoping to get her off of the ventilator soon." He turned to Jane. "I have no idea how you did it…this…without magic." He shook his head slowly. "I feel as if I've just aged twenty years."

Jane smiled at him weakly. "If it's any consolation, I think you've only aged five." Harry returned the weak smile. "And Hermione?" She asked, only the smallest of catches in her voice.

Harry's smile dropped. "No news yet. She's still under I'm afraid."

"I see." Was all Jane replied as her face fell.

Standing up Harry stretched out. "Molly. Would it be alright if you went home now? I want someone to be around Avery whose calm. Don't tell her anything yet. I don't want to say anything prematurely."

Molly nodded her head and stood up. "I understand." She walked over and stood on her tip toes so she could give Harry a kiss on his cheek. "I'm only an owl away. I want to know if anything happens instantly." Harry nodded his comprehension. Molly smiled at him and walked away. She didn't feel bad about being sent away. True, she had come because she loved Hermione just like a daughter, but she also came to be the peace of mind for Harry. And if he needed her to go and look after his daughter, then that's what she'd do.

"Jane, is there a library near by?"

When Hermione woke, she felt as if she'd been through the wringer. It took all of her strength to turn her head from side to side to see where she was. The intravenous tube running from her right hand up to a bag of clear liquid led her to believe she was in a hospital, but as to where the hospital was, why she was in a muggle one, and how long she'd been there were all questions that evaded her.

Looking around the best she could, she noticed Harry in a makeshift bed made up out of three hospital chairs lined up. A large pile of books, many with several tabs sticking out were pilled on small table next to him.

She lifted her hand and tried to search for the button that would make her bed go up. At least she hoped it had one, the last muggle hospital bed she had been in had been when she was nine and had to get her appendix out. Something's may have changed since then.

Accidently knocking over a plastic cup on the nightstand next to her, Harry was up instantly. "Mione!" He exclaimed before he jumped up and got tangled up in the chairs in the process. Hermione winced as Harry crashed to the floor. Removing the chairs from his long legs, Harry was up and at Hermione's side as fast as he could. "Hermione." He whispered and he reached over and took the hand without the needle in it. "You're awake."

"Where…" Hermione gasped out before her voice gave out. Her throat had never been this dry.

Harry was quick to jump in. "You're at the Derbyshire Royal Infirmary. You've been here for about five days. It took you awhile to come out from under the anesthesia." He pulled a chair closer and sat down. "How are you feeling?"

Hermione looked around the room. It took so much effort to move. She felt disconnected and disorientated. "Confused." She replied scratchily to Harry, who gave her a weak smile in return. "What happened?"

"You were in a car accident. You broke your leg in the processes, thankfully though, that was the worse of the lasting effects." He squeezed her hand again. "You scared me."

Hermione looked down at her leg and was startled to no longer see the bulge she had become so used to being there. She nearly bolted out of the bed. Had it not been for Harry's foresight did she too would have crashed to the floor. "The baby!" She cried out. "What happened to-"

Harry pressed a hand against her mouth as he pushed her back into a lying position. "She's fine. A month premature, tiny, but maturing rather quickly. She weighed three pounds, nine ounces at birth and is doing fine. She's almost gained almost a pound since she was born."

Hermione simply stared at him, tears filling her eyes. "It was a girl?"

Harry smiled at her and wrapped his arms around her carefully. "Yes, another beautiful girl."

Hermione looked over at the tower of books tilting precariously on the wooden table. "What are those?" She asked,

Harry looked over to see what she was talking about and burst into a massive grin. "Baby books!" He exclaimed before moving away to bring a few over. "They're all about premature babies and the special treatment they'll need." Hermione carefully took one from the pile and started to flip through it. "You're mum took me to the local library and I took out all the books they had. I've had a lot of time to read."

"Will she be okay?" Hermione asked softly, suddenly feeling guilty, as if it was her fault.

"She's going to be just fine. The doctor even said that she maybe able to come home in a week or so!" Harry announced happily. He reached over and tilted her face up and gently kissed her. "All that's left to do is name her." Hermione smiled back at him. She could tell that he blamed nothing on her. "But first…" Harry stood up, the devilish grin Hermione had always loved came back on to his face. "I do believe I'm not the only person who was desperately awaiting for your wakening."

Hermione watched him back up slowly from the room and slip through the door silently. She didn't have long to ponder her guest. No more then thirty seconds after Harry had left the room, the door flung open.

"MUMMY!" Avery shouted as she ran towards Hermione. She stopped a foot from the bed and inched her way forward. Harry must have warned her not to rush Hermione.

Hermione reached her hand out for Avery to take, which she did excitedly. "Hey sweets, what's new?" She asked teasingly, trying to take away any of the worry Avery might have about her being okay.

"Oh Mummy!" Avery exclaimed. "Have you seen the baby yet? She's adorable! She has black hair just like me!" She grabbed a lock of her hair to emphasize her point. Hermione smiled at her child. Avery didn't wait for a reply before moving on to her next topic. "Can we name her Akira?"

"No." Came Harry's voice from the doorway.

All it took was one look of utter disappointment and conniving from Avery for Hermione to realize that she was being thrown back into the life she loved. Hermione started to laugh.

Everything was going to be okay.

* * *

I'm sorry for the lack of section breaks. I really wish I could have you guys read this the way it's typed :( Hopefully the timing isn't too confusing. Sorry again, and I hope you still enjoyed it somewhat!


	4. Stage four

Next chapter :) Please let me know what you think, and if you want another chapter. I have a few more kicking around in my mind, but I'm not sure if I should write them or not.

Hope you enjoy! It's back to wonderful fluff!

* * *

"Hey Dad…I have a question." Harry turned around to see Avery walking in, the very last book in the series in front of her, opened to the last few pages.

"Yes Birdie? What can I help you with?" He asked with as he leaned back in his office chair.

Avery looked at him, back to her book, and then back at him. "Okay…you need to explain this too me…"

Harry braced himself, wondering what kind of yarn he could spin over the epilogue. Why it was written that he was with Ginny, why his children all had such terrible names, there were so many inaccuracies…It was going to take an essay to explain the author's artistic liberties.

"Why does the book state that you're an Auror?"

Harry grinned massively at his daughter. "Oh, that's all you wanted to know!" Avery simply stared at him, more then a little confused. Harry continued on. "I did try that out for a bit." He confessed. "It was the most suitable career for The Boy That Lived, after all. But later I decided that I didn't enjoy it one bit. So I switched to a career that was more suited to me. The author I guess didn't feel the same way."

Avery quirked her eyebrows at her father, a trait she'd definitely picked up from him. "You're more suited to be a _Reporter_ then an Auror?" She asked, not quite believing it. "The books say that you hated school. Why would you take a job that's all writing?"

"Well, first off, just because someone doesn't like school, doesn't mean they can't enjoy writing. Second, finding interesting stories and falling into troubling situations seems to come like second nature for me. The third reason is that being the Boy That Lived definitely grants me better arranging interview chances." He leaned in closer. "But the absolute best reason for being a spectacled reporter? I get to be Superman!"

"You're joking, right?" Was Avery's only response. She stared at her father slightly slack-jawed.

"Are you kidding?" Harry exclaimed, clapping his hands against his legs in excitement. "It's perfect! Watch this!" He whipped off his glasses and beamed at his daughter. "Eh? Eh? What do you think?" He put back on his glasses. "Simple Harry Potter…" And then pulled them off again. "The Boy Who Lived!"

Avery rolled her eyes at her father trying hard to suppress her own smile at his Clark Kent impersonation. "I think you're a loon."

"Awww, sweetie…" Harry replied as he put back on his glasses. Standing up he bent down gave her a kiss on the head. "You're too kind. Now…" He looked around. "I haven't heard a peep out of Page in forty minutes. Where has your sister gone off too?"

Shrugging her shoulders, Avery looked down at the book and started to play with the frayed edges of her bookmark. "I don' know." She replied in the nonchalant way that poked Harry nervously in the side reminding him that puberty was right around the corner.

He looked down at his beautiful daughter in wonder. It was hard to imagine that she was going to be eleven in a few short years. Off to start her own Hogwarts adventure. He must have been staring at her in contemplative thought for longer then he thought, because after a few seconds, Avery stared up him with smirk. "Going to come back to Earth, Superman?"

Harry smiled and picked Avery up and held her tight. "Daaaddd!" She protested as he locked her arms to her sides and squeezed her tight. "I'm not five any more!"

Harry put her down and patted her head. "Well, at least let me pretend for a little while longer, deal?" Avery looked down, a frown gracing her face. It was a look that didn't bode well for Harry. "Hey…" Harry knelt down so he was eye level with his daughter. "What's this?" He asked, placing a hand on her face, clearly seeing the markers of tears welling up in her eyes. "What's wrong?"

"After I leave, does that mean I won't be your Birdie any more?" Avery managed to sputter out as tears started to peak out of the corners of her eyes.

"What?" Harry exclaimed as he pulled his distraught daughter back into his arms. "Who told you that nonsense?" He asked.

This time Avery held on tightly to the hug. "Lizzy told me that once you go to Hogwarts everything changes and your parents won't love you the same way and you never get to play again and you have to be a grown up and-"

Harry cut her off by moving a bit away and placing a hand over her mouth. "Now you listen to me," He started, looking her right in the eyes. "It doesn't matter if you got to Hogwarts or some school in Antarctica. You will _always_ be my precious Birdie. Your mother and I will always love you, and if you want to play, then you play. If you ever want a hug, I don't care if you just aced your first test or were kicked off the quidditch team, you will get that hug!"

He pulled her back into the hug. He could feel a small wet spot forming where Avery's face rested. "Don't listen to anything Lizbeth says. She's just jealous because you get to stay home a little longer while she has to leave." Harry made a mental note to talk to Ginny about Lizbeth's attitude. It could be that her daughter was having a harder time adjusting at Hogwarts then she was letting on.

Harry pulled away from the hug again and whipped away Avery's tears. "All better?" He asked as he smiled at her.

Smiling shyly, Avery nodded. Leaning forward, Avery gave her dad a kiss. "I love you Daddy."

"I love you too Birdie." Harry replied as he smiled at her and stood up. Ruffling her hair, Harry opened his mouth to say something when suddenly there was a massive *BANG* that echoed the house. He saw Avery's shoulder's tense up in a way that definitely didn't shout 'innocent'.

Smirking down at her as Avery slowly turned to face her father with a forced grin, Harry suppressed his urge to laugh. "I don't suppose that has anything to do with your sister's silence, does it now?"

Avery's shoulders went up another inch. "Maaay-beee." She relied coyly as Harry heard someone shout 'AVERY' on the other side of the house.

"I'll tell you what…." Harry smiled at her as he sat back down in his chair. "I'll give you a three minute head start from your mother and sister." He gave her a wink. "That's probably the max I'll be able to stall Page."

Grinning back at him, Avery put the book on the coffee table before dashing to the doors that lead outside. Opening the door, Avery paused for a moment before turning back around to face Harry. "You saw nothing!" She declared in a way that would have made a 30's gangster very proud. When Harry zipped his lips shut, Avery gave him a nod and ran off.

Harry started to laugh to himself. He knew he never should have introduced Avery to old PI novels.

No sooner had Avery disappeared into the woods behind his house did little Page race into the room. "Where is she?" She shouted. Her glasses askew and short raven hair stood on end. Harry shrugged his shoulders as she scanned the room. She narrowed her eyes at him as she pulled the strap of her jumper back on to her shoulder. "I know you're hiding her buster, now speak! Where is she?"

Harry simply shrugged again. Page didn't take this kindly, she marched towards him. "So…being a wise guy, eh? Don't make this any harder on yourself then you need too." She climbed into his lap and stood on his thighs so she was staring him straight in the eyes. "Now, I'm going to ask you this again, and this time I want an honest answer…Where are you hiding that miserable piece I call my sister?" She asked again, making her voice as deep as she could, attempting to be menacing.

It was the most adorable thing Harry had ever heard. Grinning at his youngest daughter, he pulled her in tight and started to give her a bunch of kisses. Her high pitched squeals and flailing arms was a much more accurate portrayal of her everyday attitude.

It took a minute or so for Page to manage to push herself away from her father's lips, she put both of her hands on his mouth to keep him from doing anything rash. "I warned you buster. I'm calling the coppers on yah!" Page declared at him. Harry raised his eyebrows in a way that convinced her of fear. Smiling and nodding at her captive, Page twisted her head back around the way she came in and bellowed "MUM!" at the top of her lungs. She turned back to Harry. "Now yur going to get it tough guy!"

It took Hermione another minute to waltz into the room. She smirked at the scene and leaned against the door frame. "Now, what, may I ask, is going on here?"

Page glanced over to her mother and then glared at Harry. "This buster here is withholding valuable information from me, information of the most important nature."

"Oh!" Hermione declared as she started to walk across the room. "I figured it was that…well that, or Daddy had eaten you nose again." She gave Harry a wink before she placed her hands on her hips and proceeded to join the game. "Now spill in hot shot! We need this information!" Hermione paused for a moment, staring into space before leaning over to Page and mock-whispered, "What exactly is this information about that we're trying to obtain?"

Page kept her eyes locked on Harry all the while as she tilted herself closer to where Hermione was standing. "He's covering and assisting the departure of a certain perp."

"Ah…I get it…" Hermione answered. Standing up tall, Hermione locked her fingers together and stretched up. "Let me handle this one Ace, I know exactly how to break him."

"It's your funeral." Page replied as she hopped off Harry back on to the floor. "I'll be right over here if you need assistance."

"Appreciated. Now," Hermione leaned in close. "You're going to tell me _exactly_ where Avery is, otherwise…" She drew her want and swirled it around playfully. Harry could practically see the joy emitted off of Page. "Well…let's just say it's going to go badly for you."

Harry lifted his hand up in a very showy way to check his watch. "I'd say that's been about three minutes." He tiled his head around Hermione so that he was looking straight at Page. "You broke me, you win. The fugitive you're looking for escaped through the back door into the woods. You have to believe me!" He pleaded, hamming up his role. "She threaten to hurt me if I spoke."

Nodding, Page dashed towards the door. Pausing after she opened it, very similarly to Avery, she turned back and faced her father. "Your cooperation will be noted." And with that parting note, Page disappeared through the doors in pursuit of her sister.

Harry and Hermione waited a full ten count to make sure she wasn't coming back into the house before dissolving into a fit of hysterics. Soon Hermione's legs couldn't hold her, so she slid down the wall until she was sitting to continue her laughter. Harry slid out of his chair and collapsed against the floor.

"I told you that you never should have gotten Page into those detective novels!" Hermione declared as she started to regain her composure.

"But I didn't!" Harry insisted. "I only got Avery hooked on them."

"Which, ipso facto, means you got Page stuck on them too….I swear," She shook her head. "If I have to watch one more film noir or seedy detective movie this week I'm going to hurt someone." She grinned up menacingly at Harry. "And I'm looking at you for that."

"You mean to tell me that you don't like film noir films?" Harry asked, genuinely surprised. "I thought you enjoyed them."

"Oh sure," Hermione agreed. "I liked them the first time we watched them. But we've started on forth rotation of the ten that we have and the girls have been moving on to Dick Tracy…there is only so many different character variations I can handle!"

Smiling down at his pretty wife, Harry wrapped an arm around her and pulled her in close. "Well…I could always get them stuck on anime again. I think it's Page's turn to want to be a magical girl as a career." He grinned at Hermione's face frozen in fear. She then proceeded to punch him in the arm.

"You had better not!" She warned him. "It's bad enough that Avery spends the majority of her allowance on those silly comic books, if Page was to start we'd have to build them a separate library just to house them all in!"

Harry started to grin coyly as he made an extreme show of looking everywhere but at Hermione. She scooted out of his arms and knelt in front of him. Taking Harry's face in her hands, she forced him to look at her. "Tell me that you didn't."

"Well…" Harry drawled. "By my definition, I've only gotten Avery hooked, but by your definition…" He trailed off. The look on Hermione's face brought a smirk to Harry's lips. "I have seen Page pulling out a few volumes at a time and then hiding away in some corner to read." He confessed. "You know," Harry reasoned. "This is partially your fault for teaching them to read so young." Harry smiled boyishly at his shocked wife. "In fact, I do believe that cause of today's chase was due to Avery lining the pages of Page's next volume with one of the wonderful Weasley inventions. You know the one…where it causes a forceful explosion without damaging the book." His grin got even larger. "Which also explains Page's disheveled look."

Hermione just crossed her arms and glared at him. "How it came to be that _both_ of our daughters turned out like you, I have no idea."

"Clearly because I'm the cool one." Harry stated matter-of-factly with a wink. "Besides, I bet you any money that William at least will be like you. It's the black hair that houses the crazy. Brown hair must contain super levels of cool and smartness."

Hermione rolled her eyes at him, but Harry could see a smidgen of a smile poke through. "Knowing my luck, he'll just as cartoon-loving, detective-obsessed, crazed lot like the rest of you."

Suddenly a warble was heard throughout the house as the charm Hermione had cast over the crib was set off. Rising up, Hermione was about to leave to get their son, but Harry's hand stopped her. "I'll get him, it's my turn."

Hermione smiled up at her husband. "By all means, I'll be waiting here for your daughter's to get back from playing cop and robber."

"I think you mean private investigator and diabolical mastermind." Harry replied. "The last time I called it cop and robber play, Page threw a shoe at me." He winced as he rubbed the side of his head. "And it wasn't even her shoe." He complained as he exited the room.

Hermione could help but laugh at her husband as he left to get the baby.

Moving over to Harry's chair, Hermione sat down in it and swiveled around. She loved this room the most out of the entire home. It was an old style room full of dark woods and rich colours.

It wasn't just because it held the library, nor for the fact that it had an amazing view of the forest. It wasn't even for the fact that it had the comfiest reading chairs. She loved this room because it screamed 'life'.

It's where Harry did his writing, where she and Avery did their reading. It's where Page played and William was learning to walk. She knew the reason behind every rip on the couches or every gouge on the wood floor. The room smelled like pine and faintly of wood smoke in the winter from the fireplace, and like lilacs and jasmine in the summer from the trees and flower garden by the terrace.

On the walls where there were no bookcases, pictures hung of her entire family. One held a picture of her wild and highly imaginative girls with matching unruly black hair. Avery's was long and took a style that always remind Hermione of a Greek goddess. Page kept her hair short in an adorable bob that did nothing to help tame its wild nature.

Avery had gotten her father's emerald eyes, but Page had gotten his eyesight along with Hermione's chocolate eyes. Page's glasses had electric blue frames. Hermione had tried desperately to get her to choose a sensible pair of glasses, but once the three year old had seen the bright blue quasi-cat eye styled plastic framed ones, she would have no other pair. It hadn't helped that both Harry and Avery had been just as gaga over the same pair. Hermione chuckled to herself as she had to try to explain to Avery that she couldn't get a pair of glasses simply because she wanted them.

Hermione smiled fondly at the picture of their baby, little William. At one year old, the only devious skills he possessed was that of making people swoon around him and want to play with his curly brown hair. But Hermione doubted it would stay like that once he started to grow up with his sisters. He was the only one out of her children that was born with brown hair. Harry had been a little disappointed when Will hadn't gotten his green eyes, but cheered up considerably when Hermione had pointed out that William had hazel eyes, which was kind of like a mixing both of their eye colours together.

"What are you thinking?" Harry asked softly from behind her.

Hermione swiveled around again to see Harry approaching her cradling their son and feeding him a bottle. Hermione smiled at them before standing up to join them. "Only that there is no other place I would want to be." She stood up on her tiptoes, and kissed Harry. "Thank you for everything."

Harry smiled gently at her. "I don't think you realize just how important you are to me." Minding the babe in his arms, Harry rested his head on top of Hermione's. "Without you, none of this would have been possible. You've made me happier then I ever thought I could be." He whispered to her.

"DADDY!" A squeal cut through the air, destroying the intimate mood.

Hermione looked up at Harry and saw instant curiosity and a child-like glee fill his eyes. She carefully took the dozy baby out of his arms. "Even with daughters that could have taken Fred and George on their best day?"

Harry grinned massively as he started to roll up his sleeves. "You mean you'd want it another way?" He asked, shocked before leaning forward and giving her a kiss on the forehead. "Now excuse me, I do believe that it's my turn to save one of our girls." He raced to the door and paused as had both of daughters had. Turning back, he gave Hermione a massive wave and simply said, "Love you." Before swinging open the door and racing outside to play, massive grin in tow.

Moving to one of the arm chairs to finish feeding William, Hermione was very glad they had put a charm on the door to keep it from breaking from all the times it was swung open or slammed shut. She looked down at her sleepy baby and smiled to herself.

She may never be the parent the children call to when her four year old had her eight year old tied up and hanging from a tree by her ankles. She also may not be the parent that Avery goes to when she needs to talk and have someone comfort her. Harry would always be the best shoulder to cry on and the better playmate by far. These were simply facts.

Hermione didn't distress though. She knew exactly what her place was in their hearts. She would always be the one the girls went to when they needed someone to teach them something, or the one they came to when they wanted to show off that they'd learned something new. As they all got older, their parental needs would shift. William would turn to his father when he needed a manly figure, and the girls would turn to her when it came time to gossip and talk about boys. Except for Avery….Hermione was still uncertain who Avery would go to with her first broken heart. She was very much a 'daddy's-girl'.

She rocked her youngest in her arms. It was possible that very soon William too would go to join the devious ranks of his sisters and become another Harry worshipper. Hermione looked out the windows and saw Harry running around with Page on his shoulders chasing after Avery, who had that largest grin on her face that Hermione had ever seen.

She leaned back into the arm chair and smiled at the entire scene. _That wouldn't be too bad_, she decided. _No, not bad at all._


	5. Stage five

"But I don't want her to go!" Page cried out as Hermione was running through Avery's check list on the platform.

Hermione turned around and fixed a stare on Harry. He didn't need an interpreter to know what she meant. Avery was having a hard time leaving, and Page's outburst wasn't going to help anything. Harry reached down and took Page's hand. He smiled down at her, trying to dispel her grief. "Come now Princess…She'll be back for Christmas. You won't even know she was gone." Harry heard a sniffle from behind him in Hermione and Avery's direction.

Harry spun around to see a torrent of tears pouring down Avery's face. "You won't miss me?" She asked in a trembling voice, staring at her father with the most heartbreaking look he'd ever seen.

"Of course I will!" Harry exclaimed. "I'm going to miss you everyday you're gone." He heard another sniff from Page. Harry swallowed hard. This was not the right way to deal with the situation. Sighing, Harry sat down on Avery's upright trunk. He picked Page up and placed her on his lap and motioned for Avery to come in to his embrace with his open arm.

He was a sight to see. Tiny Page nuzzling up to his neck and Avery all decked out in her new school robes clenching on to her father's arms. Harry gave them both a squeeze and a kiss each. "Girls…" He started, drawing both of his daughter's tear stained faces towards him.

"Today is going to feel like it's one of the hardest days you'll have to face. Avery, you'll have to leave behind your family in order to learn and become the strong and powerful witch I know you'll be." Avery smiled at him as Harry caressed her cheek, whipping away some of the tears. He turned to Page. "And you, sweetheart, have to say good-bye to your best friend. But this is just one day of the many that will make up our lives."

"Birdie, you're going to get on that train and will soon be pulled into a new world. You'll feel homesick, but only for the first few days. Soon you'll have more friends then you know what do to with and with your insatiable thirst for learning, you'll be too busy to miss us. But that doesn't mean that we won't be missing you any less. So we all fully expect letters every two weeks, otherwise," He warned. "I'm going to be sending some very embarrassing howlers asking where my baby girl is, and why she doesn't want to talk to her dear old father." Harry teased with a wink. It didn't do much to dispel Avery's look of horror though.

"What about me Daddy?" Page asked in a quiet voice. She was gripping Harry's sweater and looking down. "What do I get to feel better?"

"Well, for one, you get William's full and undivided attention." This made Avery laugh a little, Page simply rolled her eyes.

"Wahoo…" She commented. "Will's no fun." She pouted. "All he ever wants to do is read."

Harry, quickly checking to make sure Hermione wasn't within earshot, leaned in close to his daughters with a grin. "That's only what he wants you to think! Don't tell your mother, but William's grown a secret obsession with a certain digital monster show that I know for a fact that both of you have toys for hiding in your closets." He smirked at Avery and Page. "I don't believe that I need to tell you which one?"

Avery, quick to the taunt, slapped her hands over her father's mouth. "Don't speak another word!" She scanned the crowd to make sure no one had heard her father talking about one of her embarrassing addictions.

Page simply stared at her baby brother for a moment before hopping off Harry's knee and marching over to where William was sitting quietly reading. Careful not to raise his suspicion, Page casually reached over and yanked the book out of his hands. Harry was glad Avery had her hands over his mouth, because the utter look of shock and embarrassment on his son's face nearly made Harry burst out laughing. Some how he doubted adding insult to injury on his young son would have promoted a strong self confidence.

Page grinned down at her little bother who, despite her stealing his book, was stilling holding the comic he had actually been reading. "Oh Will!" Page threw her arms around him and gave him a large smooch on the side of his face. "You have suddenly become fun!" She crouched next to him. "But you're going to have to be trickier then that to keep Mum from noticing that you're reading manga." She informed him matter-of-factly. "The old book in front of another book doesn't last for long. But stick with me kid," she pointed to her self with her thumb and gave him a wink. "and soon you'll be so stealthy, Mum won't even know what's going on until it's too late."

"Are you positive?" William asked. He clenched the volume to his chest and stared up at his older sister with his large hazel eyes. "Promise you won't tell Mummy?"

"Stick we me Will-baby…" She wrapped her arm around her brother and pointed out towards the horizon…or at least where she assumed the horizon was. "And we'll go places, far places!"

Harry chuckled to himself as he watched his two youngest bond over devious plots. It wouldn't take long for the diabolical Page to corrupt the innocent William. He'd have to warn Hermione to hide her Frank Sinatra records. Apparently Page was taking up the lingo. And if there was anything Hermione wouldn't stand for was having a 50's type speech providing a commentary on their lives.

He turned back to Avery who was still maintaining her vice-like grip on his sleeve. Pulling her close, this time Harry pulled Avery onto his lap for a little one-on-one time. Avery squirmed and made a big show of trying to push him away. "Daaad. I'm eleven now! I can't sit in your lap!"

But that's all it was….a big show. Harry knew his daughter better then that. "Nope." He replied. "Until you leave on the train, I get to hug you as many times as I want. That's the rule!" Avery stopped squirming and wrapped her arms around Harry.

"I'm scared." She whispered to him. "What if no one likes me?"

"As if that could happen." Harry answered as he gave her a big hug. The look Avery gave him told him that she wasn't convinced. "What about your cousins? They're all going to be there."

"Yeah…great…" Avery scoffed. "The only one closest to my age is Lizbeth and Scott. And Lizzy is in third year, and Scott's a boy. He won't want to hang out with me." She pouted. "Besides….what if I don't get into Gryffindor?"

Harry chuckled and her reasoned. "True, Lizzy may be in her third year, and that may be too big of a gap, but she's still your cousin. She'll look out for you. As for Scott, need I remind you that your mother's best friends in school were two boys. Talk to him, he may surprise you."

"You're just saying that because Aunty Rachel is scared of sending her only child off to school this year." Avery argued.

Harry smiled at her. "I'd be lying if I said that she and Uncle Ron hadn't asked me keep an ear out for you two as well…But that's not the point. The point is that someone as amazing as you will have no trouble finding friends."

Avery gave him a small smile before it was once more replaced with a frown. "And the house?"

"Oh Birdie…I don't care what house you're in. Any house you'll get into will be lucky to have you, and I will just as proud. And if you don't believe me on that, then I'll be picking you up wearing all of your house colours!"

"You wouldn't!" Avery exclaimed. She shuddered at the potential embarrassment of being picked up by her father at Christmas time decked out in school colours.

"I think you're forgetting just how much I'd do for my little Birdie." Harry smiled at her fondly. "I would fly to the sun to get you some heat if you told me you were cold." Avery rolled her eyes at Harry, but this time, the smile on her face was still there.

"YOU HAVE A LEVEL EIGHT BUNNY-BAD MAGE?" Page exclaimed at the top of her lungs, complete and utter joy. "We're playing…here…Now!" She directed, pulling out her own deck of cards that she and Avery had been collecting and making over the last year.

William hesitantly pulled out his own deck from his backpack. He looked around tentatively for Hermione. Once he saw that she was fully engaged, talking with Aunty Ginny, a massive grin burst onto his face.

"You are on in so many ways!" He declared, shuffling his deck expertly. "I am going to take you down!"

"I'd like to see you try, little boy." Page taunted as she shuffled her deck as well. "You'll find that I wasn't born yesterday."

Avery grinned up at Harry. "You planned this, didn't you?"

"Whaaa?" Harry asked, mocking shock. His open mouth dissolved in to a smile. "I had a feeling that Page would take losing her big sister a lot harder then William would." He confessed. "She's never been without a playmate. And I may have…" Harry shrugged his shoulders a bit. "Bought Will his first pack of cards and left around a few of the comics." He smiled at Avery. "And like both you and your sister, he took to the cartoon with no hesitation." He squeezed her tightly with a hug. "I just wanted to show her that she wasn't alone and that she still had a sibling who wanted to play but just didn't know how to ask to join."

Avery squeezed him back before pulling away a bit. "You're a good Daddy."

Harry winked at her. "Good is fine, but being great would be excellent."

Avery laughed as he helped her off of his lap. "Oh fine," She conceded. "You're an absolutely fantastic father. Bloody smashing!" She announced with a gin.

"Don't let your mother hear you talking like that. Words like bloody and smashing have no place in a young woman's vocabulary." He teased.

"Hear what?" Hermione asked from behind them.

It took all of her power to simply fold her arms and keep a straight face and pretend to be stern. What she wanted to do however was laugh at the identical pose of the two of them with their shoulder's jacked up, nervous to turn around. Years of being the disciplined one out of Harry and Ron in school had made this skill necessary, but living with Harry and his children sometimes worked it almost to the breaking point.

"Avery." She called. Avery turned around slowly with a large, over the top, smile pasted on her face.

"Yes Mummy-dearest?" She answered back,

Hermione simply smirked at her daughter. "Harry." He followed suite of turning slowly around, the same smile also plastered on his face.

"Yes Lovey-dearest?" He answered.

Hermione couldn't contain her smile anymore. Not that she wanted to. Having a family that contained Harry Potter and his offspring required having a large sense of humor. "Well, family-dearest," She mocked. "the train is going to be leaving soon." She looked down to Avery. "Go and fetch your siblings so we can all say good-bye." Avery nodded, a small frown came back to her face as she left to gather Page and William.

Hermione came a bit closer. "So I see that everyone else has been coming to you for comforting words and hugs." Her bottom lip quivered every so slightly. Hermione tried to cover it with a smile, but Harry was at her side in flash. Hermione bit her lip as she accepted the hug from Harry.

She would be strong! Hermione refused to have her daughter see that she was upset. She had tried so hard not to let Avery see that she was sad that she was leaving, but it had become increasingly harder as the day had inched closer and closer to the time where she would have to leave.

Hermione gave Harry a little extra squeeze. He was amazing, though she had always known that, it hadn't been until today that she had really appreciated it. Here she was, a complete wreck, and he was the rock they all clung too. She had had to keep herself busy and talk with the other parents in order not to break down. The minute Page and Avery had started crying, Hermione had had to leave. If she had to listen to sadness and worry, she would have been gushing right along with them.

And yet…by some miracle, here was everyone…calm, collected, even some weak smiles playing on the corners of their mouths. Harry had even somehow gotten Page and William to play together; which was a feat to be amazed with! Page was wild and contained more energy then any other child Hermione knew. William on the other hand was a quiet and shy young boy. Avery had always been a balance between the two of them. She could calm Page down, and get Will to participate. From what Hermione could see from across the platform, they were both playing and shouting at each other as she'd never seen before.

Hermione moved out of Harry's hug to be at his side as their children returned. She wasn't sure what the cards were that Page and Will were discussing and trading, but when she shot a glance over at Harry and saw that he was very much admiring the woodwork ceiling, she had a feeling that she wasn't going to be impressed with it.

As the children came closer, Hermione couldn't miss the very sly nod from Page to William as they both put their cards into his bag. Page gave Hermione a massive grin, which William copied. This didn't help the case of thinking that maybe the cards were a good thing.

In the near distance, the first whistle of the train went off. Hermione exchanged a look with Harry. They both knew that sound. Ten more minutes till the train started to roll out. Looking around, she could see Ron and Rachel doting over Scott and making sure he had enough food for the trip. Ginny and Lizbeth were exchanging a few words, but they were tight and very carefully picked words. Apparently Lizzy hadn't forgiven Ginny for not letting her get the piercing she had been bragging to Avery about getting over the summer.

"Well Birdie…this is it!" Harry smiled fondly at his oldest child. "The first chapter of your new story!" He knelt down in front of her and pulled her into a huge hug. Hermione saw him whisper something into Avery's ear. She wasn't sure what it was, but when they pulled away, Avery's grin was twice the size that it was before going in for the hug. "And if you ever need help with anything, or anyone, you let me know. Understand?"

"Roger!" Avery gave him a small salute before turning to her siblings. "Page, Will…I'm going to miss you…" Avery looked down, she was really scared to leave.

"Never fear!" Page exclaimed before rushing in and throwing her arms around her sister.

"Never fear!" William shouted before he threw his arms too around Avery, completing the mimicry.

"Umm…guys…I'm-" Was all the warning they got before the three of them all crashed to the floor.

Page was the first one up. She sat up and the proceeded to give Avery a massive kiss on the cheek and then ruffle her hair with both hands. "You had better miss us! We won't take it any other way. Don't worry." She gave Avery a wink. "I'll keep the Ards-Cay in good condition and mail you the new Anga-May Olumes-Vay when they come out, to you."

Hermione leaned over to Harry. "Do the girls honestly think I can't speak pig latin?"

Harry ginned as he watched William kiss Avery repeatedly as she tried to squirm away. "Let them have this one."

Conceding, Hermione smiled gently at the spectacle as she waited for her good-bye hug.

Avery stood up and brushed her robes off. "Honestly…" She rolled her eyes. "Ake-May Ure-Say Ou-Yay Et-Gay Addy-Day O-Tay Ake-Tay Ou-Yay, E-Hey Now-Kays LL-Ay He-Tay Olumes-Vay E-Way Eed-Nay." She rambled quickly in complete proficiency. She then completed her farce of trying to throw their mother off their tracks by rolling her eyes again. "Seriously…"

Hermione didn't miss the carefully placed wink between Page and Harry in understanding of Avery's message. Hermione just kept smiling, her and Harry would be having a talk when they got home, and she would be sure to use a language he understood.

Avery came towards her. She looked up at Hermione and put on her strongest smile. "I am going to do really good at Hogwarts. I may not break your records, but I sure am going to try!"

"That's my girl." Hermione grinned at her eldest daughter. She still couldn't believe that Avery was eleven. It seemed like just yesterday that she had been born, her tiny angel with black hair and emerald eyes. Hermione leaned down and wrapped her eyes around Avery, Avery hugged her back. "And don't get in to too much mischief, despite what your father has instructed too."

Avery pulled away and laughed. "Sorry…no promises."

Hermione rolled her eyes and gave Avery a small smack up-side the head. "Be good."

Avery grinned up at her mother, the perfect woman in her eyes. "When am I not? Now…Page on the other hand…" Avery shrugged her shoulders.

"HEY!" Page objected.

The train's whistle blew again. Five minutes left, anyone not on the train had better get on immediately.

"Ahem." A small voice cleared itself from behind him. The Potter family whirled around to see the Scott, red hair matching his blushing face. "It's time to get on the train. I was wondering if you would like to find a place to sit with me?" He asked towards Avery.

Avery looked up at Harry. He gave her a smile and a nod, she smiled back up at him before reaching over to grab her trunk. She turned to Scott. "Sure, we'd better hurry."

Harry wrapped his arm around Hermione as they watched Avery and Scott make their way on to the train. Hermione felt her self breaking down little by little. She was just about to start crying the minute Avery had gotten on the train. Since she was no longer in sight, Hermione reckoned that she was allowed to cry then. But suddenly, Avery slid the door open and leaned out and started to wave massively.

"I love you!" She shouted across the platform. Hermione couldn't take it any more. She was going to cry. She looked up at Harry, hoping that he could give her strength for just a little longer, but when she saw the tears streaming down his face as he blew Avery a kiss, Hermione knew it was Harry's turn to need a rock. She gave his hand a squeeze.

Avery grabbed his kiss from the air and was ushered back into the train by the conductor. Hermione chuckled as she heard the few choice words Avery gave him as he forced her back in.

Another minute later, the final whistle was blowing, and the train started to inch forward, moving a little faster with each rotation. Soon, the train left the platform. A little later, you could no longer see the scarlet train as it moved along the tracks. And just like that, the moment was over. Their children were gone. Parents slowly started to drift away.

Being as discrete as he could be, Harry whipped away his tears before turning to face his remaining two children. "So…which one of you is going to stop growing so I can keep you at home forever?"

"Oh, Oh!" Page started to hop up and down with her arm in the air. "Pick me!"

William looked from his sister to his father before joining in. "No! Pick me!"

Harry moved to his knees and took both of them in his arms. "Hmm…what a tough choice….I'll tell you what, the first one to the car and is sitting quietly will get to be the one, how's that?"

"Well, then why are still holding me?" Page demanded as she squirmed herself free from Harry's arms. "Last one to the car's a rotten egg Will-Baby." She declared her challenge before booking it in the direction of the portal to the muggle part of the station. William followed behind in close pursuit.

Hermione reached over and took Harry's hand. "It'll get easier."

"Promise?" Harry asked softly.

Hermione squeezed his hand. "Promise. After all…Christmas is only in four months. I'm sure Avery will give you a strong enough dose of herself to last you then next five months after that till summer. Come," Hermione started to lead him to the platform exit. "You still have two overly enthusiastic children patiently awaiting for you in the car to declare one of them the winner. Won't that be fun?"

A small smile peaked the corner of Harry's mouth. "I'm going to have them occupied and content for the next month and half working on tasks." He smiled at Hermione. "You're not even going to know what's possessing them when I get through with them."

Hermione rolled her eyes and smiled at her husband. "And I wonder where the children get their outrageous ideas from, silly me."

"Yes, that is rather silly of you." Harry agreed. He then instantly jumped one foot to the left to avoid the back of Hermione's hand.

Coming back to her side, Harry reached over and brought her close. Taking his right hand, Harry tilted her chin up and gently kissed her. "I love you."

Going onto her tip toes, Hermione gave Harry a quick kiss. "I love you too. Now…" She took another step towards the exit. "Last one to the car is a rotten egg!" She shouted before breaking into a full sprint towards where they parked.

Harry stood there momentarily, stunned, before breaking into a massive grin and running after his wife. "You're on!"

* * *

Pig Latin help :

So, just in case you don't know how to read pig-latin, here are the translations :

"I'll keep the Cards in good condition and mail you the new Manga Volumes when they come out to you."

"Make Sure You Get Daddy To Take you. Hey Knows All The Volumes we Need."


	6. Stage six

Hey everyone! :) Just wanted to let you all know that my postings will be slightly more erratic for the next little while. I hate to do it, but it is now NaNoWriMo (National Novel Writing Month), and put that on top of getting final projects and preparing for university finals, I don't think I'll be able to keep up the quality. It will only be for a month, then I hope to be back.

In exchange, I've posted an extra long chapter (a whopping extra 1300 words compared to my last chapter!), so I hope you enjoy it, again, any comments make my day!

* * *

Chapter 6:

Hermione stood on the platform, patiently waiting for the train to get there. The wait for the girls to be done with they're finals this year had been excruciating.

Page, just finishing her first year, hadn't been worried about her finals at all. Despite her natural tenancy to drift off and create mayhem, learning had come rather easy to her. Strangest of all, Page actually liked school. She liked her friends, liked learning, but most of all, she liked playing pranks on everyone while at school.

The headmistress had sent her a short note about halfway through the year inquiring if Hermione had known anything about the vast shipments of cards being sent to the school. It was at that point she handed the letter over to Harry. Apparently Page had not only gotten her friends hooked on whatever her latest obsession was, but had successfully gotten the entire first and second years hooked as well. She became the supplier for their addictions. It didn't take three guess as to where she got her supplies from.

Avery was just finishing her forth year. Hermione couldn't stop feeling nervous for her since the start of April, after all this was her year to write the OWLs. Avery was no dunce in the learning department, far from it, but she had to put in a bit more effort into her studying then Page did. Hermione couldn't wait to hear how it went.

After what seemed like an eternity, Hermione could finally hear a whistling off in the distance. "Will!" She called out. "The train's almost here." William looked up at Hermione and put away the book he was book he had been reading. Hermione looked down at him as he moved to her side. "Aren't you going to put away your reading glasses?"

William grinned up at her deviously. "But it'll be so much more fun to see Avery's reaction when she sees that she's the only one who doesn't get to wear glasses!"

Hermione shook her head. After having four years with only having Page at home, it had certainly imprinted a _specific_ type of personality on her son. Not that it was a bad thing really…he was still the sweetest boy she had ever met. He was still quiet and shy around others, but having a wild sister had created a sense of humor and adventure into him. She reached down and ruffled his bouncy curly hair. "What am I going to do with you?" She asked into the air.

"Give me one of the welcome sweets in exchange for me not taunting my sister?" He asked hopefully. He completed the act by plastering on a honey-sweet smile on his face.

Hermione leaned forward and widened her own grin. "You'll get a sweet _after_ you sister's open the package first."

"Shucks." William snapped one of his fingers and kicked out a leg at the same time to show his disappointment. "Daddy said that would work."

Hermione didn't even bother to raise her eyebrows at his comment. Some how she had a …feeling, that it had been her wonderful husband who had been the benefactor behind that particular idea.

She didn't get anytime to grill her son on what other sorts of ideas her husband had put into his head, because the next thing Hermione knew, the scarlet train pulled into the station with a billow of steam filling the platform.

Hermione couldn't stop grinning. She squeezed Will's hand tightly as she searched the emerging crowd for her daughters.

"There they are!" William exclaimed and pointed towards one of the crowds. "Avery! Page!" He shouted. "Over here!"

Hermione saw Avery turn her head at William's voice and started to make her way over to Hermione and Will.

"Avery!" Hermione moved in for a hug, which Avery returned stiffly.

"Where's Daddy?" Avery asked curtly as she moved away from her mother's arms.

Hermione was momentarily taken back by the sharpness in her daughter's voice. She slowly dropped her arms. "His editor dropped an urgent story on his plate last night. He's been working on it non-stop since then. He'll be at home waiting for you to get there. Why?"

"Nothing." Avery replied sharply. "Let's just leave." She started to tote her trunk away.

William hurried to his big sister. "Look Avery!" He announced. "The Optometrist said I need to wear glasses while reading!" He gave her the biggest smile he could muster.

Avery softened at the look on her brother's face. She smiled down at him before swooping down and swinging around her brother. "You lucky duck!" She exclaimed. "I wonder what I need to do to around here in order to get glasses!"

William fixed his glasses as she set him down. He rubbed his chin in a thoughtful, contemplative way before answering, "Clearly you need to be davashing and awesome!"

Avery just smirked down at her brother. "Davashing?" She asked.

William reached over and grabbed Avery's book bag. He slung it over his shoulder. The bag was much too big for him, it almost touched the ground as he carried it, but Avery let him take it as he led her to the car. "It's a word I made up. It's a mix of _dashing_ and _ravishing._ Nice, no?" He ran a hand through his thick, beautiful hair. "Because clearly together, neither one of them described how brilliant I am."

"Oh, clearly not." Avery answered back, teasingly.

"But together!" William continued. "I've finally found the proper description word for me."

Avery laughed out loud as the moved through the exit. "Oh William, I've missed you."

Hermione stood back and watched what just went on with utter disbelief. She had no idea what was wrong with Avery, or why she had been so angry getting off the train. She looked over at Page who was just saying good-bye to her friends.

"Care to let me in on what's going on with your sister?" Hermione asked carefully as Page approached. "It's like she didn't even want to see me."

"Oh, it's not you Mum." Page answered as she grabbed her trunk. The two of them started towards the exit. "She's been in a tiff since before finals started. She won't tell me what's going on. I even went to Scott to see what was bothering her, but he just turned red and said he didn't know."

Hermione looked around. That was another thing. Since the day they had first left for Hogwarts, Avery and Scott had had a brilliant friendship. They were always together, from the moment the got on the train to the time they got off. As to why they had left separately, it was enough to drive Hermione mad. A tiny thought in the back of her mind played at what it could be, but Hermione pushed that aside. Avery had only just turned fifteen after all.

Reaching over, Hermione have Page a hug and a kiss on the side of her head. "I've missed you baby."

Page smiled up at Hermione. "I've missed you too Mummy."

"Now you have to tell me, what is going on with your hair?" Hermione teased as she reached over and pulled on one of the lengths. Page had always worn her hair in a bob-esque style. Something short and wild look that perfectly emulated her. So to see her normally short hair starting to touch past her collar was mildly amusing.

Page grinned at her mother as she tucked a strand behind her ear. It was the longest Hermione had ever seen her hair, even as a child. "I've been growing it out. The bangs are driving me nuts, but when I look at how pretty Avery's hair is. It kind of makes me want to see what it would look like."

Hermione smiled at Page. "Well, I'll tell you what…I'll fix your bangs for you when we get home. It doesn't take a genius to take a pair of scissors to cut hair to the same length.

"Okay!" Page answered happily. "Last one to the car is a rotten egg!" She announced as she started to run towards the car in the tradition that had started with Avery first leaving for Hogwarts.

Hermione gave her daughter a wave. "Right behind you!"

She was hoping to get some answers on her jog to the car, but when she came opened the door to find Page in the front seat and Avery and William in the back, she knew that what something was wrong. For Avery to give up the coveted front seat position, something was really bothering her.

Putting the car into gear, Hermione backed out of the parking lot and started on the trip home. What ever it was, she hoped that Harry knew how to fix it, because she was at a loss of what to say to her daughter.

The minute that Hermione put the car into park, Avery was out of the car and storming towards the house. Letting out a sigh, Hermione looked over at Page who was halfway into the backseat discussing the plot in their most resent cartoon or comic obsession. Hermione had no idea how Harry followed it so easily, she still made the mistake of calling the books anime. William would then proceed to roll his eyes and shake his head at his mother. He would then inform her that _anime_ was the animated versions, the things they watched on the tele. The books were called _manga_. Despite getting this lecture at least every week, it still didn't stick in Hermione's mind.

Sighing, Hermione got out of the car and went to grab Avery's trunk. She assumed that Avery would be storming into the library to talk to Harry. She only hoped that her husband could bring back her happy daughter.

"Daddy!" Avery called as she slammed open the library doors.

Harry looked up from the pile of papers he had been sifting through and scroll he had been writing on. "Avery!" He exclaimed with a grin as he got up to go and greet his eldest. But he stopped half way between getting up and rushing for a hug.

The minute Harry had acknowledged her being there, Avery's face fell and her bottom lip started to quiver. By time Harry got back his senses and ran to her side, Avery was crying a waterfall. She nearly fell into his embrace. "Shhhh...shhhh..." Harry whispered into her ear as he rocked her gently from side to side.

Harry continued to hold her until she started to calm down and the tears started to wane. Giving her one last squeeze, Harry brought her over to the couch. Sitting both of them down, Harry brushed the hair out of Avery face. "Do you want to tell me what's wrong Birdie?"

Avery's lip started to quiver again. Harry gave her a weak smile and wrapped his arms around her again. "Okay…okay…You don't have to tell me. What would you like to do? We'll do whatever you want to do tonight."

Avery pulled away a little bit and looked Harry right in the eyes. "I need to go get my hair cut."

Harry put on a sad smile with full understanding, and pulled her back into a hug. "Okay," He whispered. "We'll go get your hair cut."

Hermione had just finished helping Page move her trunk up the stairs when she saw Avery hurry past the stairwell and rush out the front door. Harry came right behind her.

Reaching out, Hermione grabbed Harry's arm, stopping him in his tracks. "Care to tell me what's going on?" She asked, doing her best to keep her voice in check.

Harry gave her small smile and leaned over and placed a kiss on her cheek. "Avery and I are going to go out for a bit. When we get back, please don't be upset with her and don't make a scene."

Hermione stared at him with big eyes. "What?"

Harry reached down and squeezed her hand. "If you ever want Avery to open up to you on these things, then please, just this once, let me handle this."

Hermione dropped his hand and looked away. "Supper's going to be in two hours. Try to be home before that."

Releasing a sigh, Harry gave her another kiss. "Thank you."

Watching Harry leave the house, Hermione resisted the urge to kick the banister. True, she knew that Avery and her father were close, Harry had been the one at home more when she had been growing up. But Hermione had always hoped that Avery would learn to turn to her.

Grumbling her way to the kitchen, Hermione couldn't help but feel a little hurt by the exclusion. She only hoped that whatever they were going out to do would make sense.

Approximately an hour and fifty minutes later, Hermione heard the front door open and quiet _shuf-shuf_ of someone dragging their feet. When Avery finally made her way into the kitchen, Hermione nearly dropped the knife she was holding.

There stood her daughter, minus two feet of hair. Where once long, luscious locks had once been, now was replaced with a short pixie cut. It was the shortest hair cut Hermione had ever seen, with Avery's hair just barely touching her ears, and the bangs slid across her forehead.

Page, who had been making the salad simply looked up, gave Avery a small smile when she saw the hair and then turned her main attention to cutting her vegetables. "That's all this was about?" She asked, with the hint of a laugh on her voice. "You could have told me. This way I could have kicked Scott and planted some exploding scrolls instead of trying to grill the truth out of him."

"Next time." Avery whispered, still not looking up.

"If it makes you feel better, he's a bloody twat who doesn't deserve my davashing sister." Page announced as she picked up the green pepper slices and scattered them over the bowl.

Avery slowly started to smile, and a small chuckle escaped her lips. "Picked that one up from William, huh?"

Page winked at her. "I'm surprised I've never thought of that one before myself. It's such a perfect word for me!"

Chuckling, Harry put a hand on Avery's shoulder and gave it a squeeze. He noticed Hermione's open mouth and wide-eyed stare. Giving her a silent shake of his head, Hermione closed her mouth and kept whatever comments and complaints to herself.

"Supper's almost ready." She said instead. "Why don't you go and get washed up? You can set the table when you get back."

Nodding, Avery turned around and left the room. Waiting the appropriate time to make sure Avery was out of earshot, Hermione turned on Page. "This was all about _what_?" She demanded. Not particularly sure why it was bothering her so much today, but for some reason, she was sick of feeling out of the loop.

"It's not a big deal Mum." Page insisted as she slid the tomatoes into the salad. "Avery was just broken up with. It's common shoujo-lore that once you have your heart broken you have to cut your hair. It's sort of a way of getting rid of the bad memories." Page explained.

"There's no need to throw the baby out with the bathwater!" Hermione exclaimed as she shook her head as she moved back to the stove and stirred the sauce. "Honestly…" She looked back over her shoulder. "And you couldn't say anything to stop her?" She snapped, not impressed that no one had asked her opinion.

Harry crossed his arms, clearly unimpressed her Hermione's childish outbreak. "I didn't even try. This was her decision, Mione…We have to let her make some choices on her own. This may become an act she outgrows with time, and if it doesn't, then we have to accept that."

Harry's head turned slightly to the right. "She's coming down the steps. Be supportive." He urged as he turned as left the room.

Hermione saw him stop to give Avery a hug before he headed back to the library to finish his work. Taking a deep breath, Hermione put on the best smile she could muster.

"Grab the green plates could you sweets?" She directed to Avery. "And put out the hot pads, I want to start moving food onto the table."

She stayed civil during supper. She smiled and made a comment on how cute she thought Avery's new haircut was. But all the while, it was slowly eating her up that her eldest daughter didn't want to confide in her. If anyone noticed that she was more quite then normal, then no one said anything about it. Instead, William was grilling Avery and Page over how Hogwarts was this year. He was fascinated by Page's rendition of her daring battles against her arch-nemesis, Christopherson Blake (Pronounced 'Kris-toff-er-sun' she made sure to inform them. Not 'Chris-toe-pher-son.)

Harry made a few jokes at his daughter's expense, grilling her on the potential of a love interest occurring between her and the young Christoph from Ravenclaw. Page would then scoff and readjust her glasses as she desperately tried to hide the faint red marks on her cheeks from showing.

Hermione stayed silent as the children cleared the table and Harry went to wash the dishes. Page came to her side after they had finished cleaning up. "Are you okay mum?" She asked as she wrapped her arms around Hermione from behind.

Feinting a smile, Hermione reached up and ruffled Page's hair. "I'm fine sweetheart, just tired. It's been a long day. Why don't you take Will and go and get ready for bed. Tomorrow's Saturday, and we both know that after five months of withdrall, there's going to be no way I'll be able to tear you away from Saturday morning cartoons." Hermione stood up and gave Page a kiss on the forehead. "So you might as well get your rest while you can." She finished.

Page shot her a brilliant grin before she ran over to where William was standing and swooped him up in her arms. "Come on Will-baby! It's cartoon time in the morning, we have to get to bed."

William threw his arms around Page. To the onlooker it would have looked like a simple hug, but to the well trained, and mildly suspicious gaze of Hermione who had been well trained in the ways of her children, it looked like a conspiracy waiting to happen.

Page listened to what it was that Will had to say, put him down, grabbed his hand, and then they both ran like the wind to get ready for bed.

Moving over to where Harry was finishing drying his hands, Hermione crossed her arms. "Will you at least tell me what _they_ were plotting?"

Harry gave her a sheepish grin. It melted Hermione's heart just a little bit. "I may or may not have, have informed them that there was a you-know-what marathon starting at four in the morning tomorrow morning. But who can really tell now-a-days anyways." He argued. "With things like information so readily available, I'm sure William knew well in advanced before I casually inquired what was playing."

Normally this boyish innocence act worked on Hermione. Normally she was so bewildered and amused by her children's ingenuity and creativity when it came to their plots that she let them all get away with in. Tonight however she just couldn't get in the mood.

Hermione shook her head slowly as she flung her arms up weakly. "I am so sick of being the strict parent." She declared under her breath.

Harry's eyes became concerned. The ridge between his eyebrows wrinkled up as he eyebrows moved together in worry. "Mione-" He started, but Hermione cut him off with a small wave of her hand.

"Just…just stop Harry." Hermione stared at his concerned face with a solid one of her own. "I can't do this tonight." She replied as she turned and left the kitchen.

She saw Harry from the corner of her eye as she turned to go up the stairs. It killed her to have made him look that upset. He had been quietly wringing the dishcloth he had been holding.

Hermione made it halfway up the stairs before she gave up. She leaned heavily against the wall. Placing her face in her hands, Hermione started to cry. She didn't know why every little thing was bothering her today. Today was supposed to be a happy day. Avery and Page were coming home. Sure Avery was upset, and Hermione knew that Harry and their daughter were closer the she was. She had acknowledged this a long time ago. Hermione _knew_ how Page and William got when they were together. Their love of cartoons and comics was not new. Neither was Harry's involvement in their schemes. Harry had acted the exact same as he had always been the whole twenty years they'd been together.

The question still resonated within her, bothering Hermione down to her fiber…Why was this all bothering her? Her head jerked up so fast, it almost hit the backing wall. Slowly getting up, Hermione started to walk to her bedroom. She held her breath the entire way. _It couldn't be_. She reasoned to herself. _It just can't_.

It was a couple hours before Harry got the nerve to enter their bedroom. It wasn't often that he and Hermione fought. The few times that they did however, Harry learned that Hermione had a really good and precise arm with a book.

As he moved into the comfortable and calm space that was their bedroom, Hermione wasn't lying in bed reading as he had expected her to be. Instead she was pacing the length that ran between the bed and the connected washroom. She was in such a deep state of thought that Harry wasn't even sure that she had heard him enter.

"Mione…" Harry started slowly, careful not to catch her off guard. Hermione stopped moving, and looked over at him just as slowly. Harry's throat caught as he noticed the tear stains running down her cheeks. "Come sit besides me."

Harry sat down on the edge of their bed and patted the area next to him. Hermione looked from him to the spot and carefully made her way over. Sitting down, Hermione even let Harry wrap his arm around her. The comfort of his arm made her feel safe.

"Hermione…" Harry started again. "I'm sorry that I didn't tell you why Avery and I were leaving." Hermione's head snapped up. She looked over to see Harry be apparently very interested in the pattern of his socks. "She was really upset. She didn't even tell me all the details, I can only assume the specifics. All I knew was that someone hurt my baby girl and that I would do anything to make her feel better. And if she decided that she needed to cut off her hair to do that, then I would have cut if off for her. Thankfully, she decided that a hairdresser would do a better job." He added as a bit of a humorous point. He glanced over and quickly looked away when he saw that Hermione was watching him very intently.

"It's not that she didn't want to talk to you about it. It was just that she wasn't ready to face you yet. She's placed you on such a high level above her, she didn't want to do anything to make you disappointed in her…or to make you judge her." Harry silenced Hermione with a stare and a shake of his head as she opened her mouth to argue this point. "You do do this Hermione, you can't say that you don't. I love you, and I love my children, but they are not us. Just because you didn't date when you were in forth year, doesn't mean that Avery won't. Or Page, or William won't for that matter. Avery took a chance on something this year and it blew up in her face. She couldn't face an I-told-you-so from the only person she requires praise from."

Harry looked back down at his feet. "I'm sorry." He apologized. "But I had to tell you this. I'm sorry if you're still upset with me, but don't be angry with Avery. She's still so young."

When he heard the quiet sobs coming from Hermione, Harry glanced up at his wife. "What's wrong?" He asked softly as he tightened his grip on her, pulling her even closer.

"I'm sorry." Hermione cried as she hid her face behind both of her hands. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." She continued to apologize almost incoherently.

Removing his arm from around her, Harry got off the bed and knelt in front of Hermione. He carefully removed her hands from her face and brought one of his own hands up to caress her cheek. "What's wrong Mione?" He asked softly. It was very unlike his wife to get so emotional.

Hermione stared down at him with a quivering lip. She wiped away her tears with the back of her hand. "I'm not upset with you. I never should have blown up after supper. I know what our family is like, it shouldn't have been such a shock to me."

Harry continued to caress her cheek. "Then why are you crying."

Hermione's lip started to quiver again and tears started to well in her eyes. "I'm scared." She managed to whisper.

Harry tilted his head to the side and stared up at her. "Of what?"

When Hermione stared down at her husband, Harry with his pools of emerald staring right back at her, Hermione knew that she had to tell him now. She swallowed, it didn't go down easy. She swallowed again and took a few deep breaths. "I'm pregnant." She whispered in the quietest voice she could manage. She then clenched her eyes as tightly closed as she could manage. Even though her answer had hardly been audible, she had no doubts that Harry had heard her. And she couldn't stand to see his reaction when she was in this super-sensitive state that appeared to be affecting her emotions.

"Like…now?" Harry asked, genuinely curious.

Hermione's eyes snapped open and she shot a scowl at her husband. "Normally, when someone says that their pregnant, it refers to the present tense." She barked, her throat still hoarse from crying.

Now that her eyes were open there was no avoiding Harry's expression. She braced herself as the information sunk into Harry's consciousness. A smile slowly opened across his face. Hermione tensed herself up, waiting what he would say. But he didn't say anything. Instead he leaned forward and kissed her stomach, and the stood up and leaned down, kissing her.

Hermione continued to watch him as he moved to sit back down next to her, as if waiting for him to get upset or angry at her. Instead he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her onto his laps and engulfed her in a huge hug.

"That's wonderful Hermione." He whispered into her neck. Hermione looked up and started to blink furiously as she tried to will the tears away. "But why were you scared?" He asked gently.

Hermione took one last deep breath. She hated having to confide this one deep dark secret. "After what happened with Page," she started softly. "We were lucky to still be able to have William. We both know how scary his pregnancy was. We never knew what was going to happen. Then there were all the complications during labor with him. They had said we wouldn't be able to get pregnant again." Hermione hadn't even noticed that she was wringing her hands until Harry reached over and took them in his own to make her stop. "What if it goes badly? We're not young anymore Harry, what if something happens? What if no one approves? What if the children are upset? What if-"

Harry cut her off by placing his hand over her mouth. "We could spend all day considering 'what ifs'." He stared right into her soul with his emerald eyes. "This is an amazing thing Hermione, more so because we thought it was no longer possible. The only people you have to worry about for approval are the two sitting in this room right now. And you're already running at 50% on that end. Our kids will surprise you, I'm positive of that." He smiled at her. "We'll just take it one day at a time, just like with William." Pulling her head to his, Harry kissed her. And just like that, with that one kiss, Hermione knew what he was saying was true. This time when Harry caressed her cheek and smiled at her, Hermione smiled back.

"I love you." She told him as she wrapped her arms around his neck and embraced him. "We're at 100% now." She could feel Harry's lips turn into a smile against her neck as she said that.

He held on to her tightly for a few more moments before releasing her and pulling back a bit. "Are you alright now?"

Hermione nodded and gave him the best smile she could. "Yes…I'll be just fine now."

"Good." Harry nodded as he moved her on the bed and stood up. "Because now I need to go and beat the crap out of a fourteen year old boy who hurt my daughter." He gave Hermione a wink. "Back in half an hour."

Hermione rolled her eyes, but couldn't contain her smile. Somehow letting go of all her fears and telling Harry her deepest secrete had done wonders on her mood. She actually found herself enjoying his boyish behaviour again. "You get back here. I'm afraid all child beatings are going to have to be postponed for one night. Tonight you need to stay here with me."

Giving her a mock sigh as he slumped his shoulders. Harry put his hands on his hips. "Oh, alright." He teased. "But tomorrow!" He waggled his finger at her. "There's going to be some major smack down occurring. Just so you know in advance…you _may_ have to come and get me out of jail."

Hermione burst out into uncontrollable laugher. Harry grinned at her as he got undressed for bed. Shutting off the main lights, Harry crawled into bed with his hysterical wife.

"This!" She put a hand on his cheek and smiled at him fondly. "This is why I married you."

Harry smirked at her. "Because I beat children up?" He shook his head at her. "That's not a very good reason Hermione." He replied scolding her.

Leaning over, Hermione gave him a kiss. "Promise you'll never stop making me laugh?" She asked softly.

Harry pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight. "Now that is a promise I can keep until the end of time."

* * *

For anyone who is curious, go to to find out all about nano (essentially you work to write 50,000 words in 30 days...I'm aiming for 25 :D Anyone who wants to give me a shout out and words of encouragement, I would love that so much)

I'll be back posting before you know it!


	7. Stage seven

I am so very, very, very sorry for the long time between updates, but the combination of NaNoWriMo (which was a resounding success at 58,000 words!) and final assignments proved to be a little over taxing.

In exchange for my tardyness (and the fact that I won't have a chapter next week because I write four finals between the 8th and the 11th), I bring to you a Massive(!) update! For your enjoyment, here is 7600 words! Chapters after this will go back to the 3500 word average, but since you were all so nice (a special thanks to pawsrule and SaoirseAngel who gave me wonderful words of encouragement during nano) I made a special update.

I've also tried something new for the section breaks, let me know what you like it or not. And as always, please let me know what you think of the new chapter (sorry in advance, I'm a bit rusty at these characters, but I should have it back to normal soon).

Have a great day everyone!

Samantha

* * *

Hermione woke much earlier then Harry the next morning. And by much earlier, it was more like the minute he fell asleep, she was up and pacing. It wasn't until she accidently stubbed her toe against the bed did Harry start to stir.

Harry rolled over and grabbed his glasses and begrudgingly stared down the alarm clock, trying to will the hands to move off of the six a.m. target they appeared to be fixated on. Sighing, he rolled out of bed and wrapped his arms around Hermione, stopping her pacing in step.

"How long have you been up?" Harry asked gently, pulling Hermione close.

Hermione started to wring her hands but stopped herself. She was being foolish, she chided herself. "Only six hours or so." She answered quietly. Unfortunately, her internal meddling didn't seem to realize that she was being foolish.

Harry gave her a quick hug before he bent down and scooped Hermione up in his arms, much to her dismay.

"Put me down!" She ordered.

"No." Harry answered as he carried her to bed. Laying her down gently, he pulled up the blankets and tucked her in snug. "You are going to stay in this bed until nine. I don't care what the reason is, you are not allowed to leave this bed for any circumstances." Leaning down he gave her a kiss on the forehead. "I'm going to go and make you a cup of tea. When I get back, you're going to tell me all about what's bothering you still, alright?"

Hermione nodded, pulling the blankets a little closer. Smiling down at her, Harry stood up and left the room, leaving Hermione alone to pounder her sleep problems.

Oh, they both knew exactly what it was that was bothering her. She had been married too long to a devote husband for him not to notice. Hermione had never taken strife well, and apparently this was a trait her eldest daughter had inherited as well.

Hermione knew now why she had blown the events from yesterday out of proportion, but the fact that Avery still felt as if she had done wrong by her mother was killing her. Hermione resisted the urge to get out of bed and start pacing again.

Closing her eyes, Hermione started to breathe deeply, forcing her heart to calm down and attempting to quell the unending knot in her stomach. She hated this feeling. Normally she could fight it and come out the stronger one. She could push aside her fear and fight the bigger fight. There had been three times over the course of her life where her nerves had gotten the best of her.

The first had been back in her school days. It had been the first semester of her fifth year. She had been excelling in everything but relationships. For the life of her, Hermione could not fathom why Harry wasn't paying any attention to her. She had thought she had made it very clear that she liked him, but instead of returning her feelings, he had very adamantly tried to push Ron on her as a substitute.

Suddenly, she found she couldn't study, couldn't sleep, couldn't even relax without trying to understand why the situation had become as it had. Hermione had gotten so frustrated and upset by the situation that she exploded during one of the potion classes and threw her cauldron at Harry.

Snape had sent her directly to Professor McGonagle's office. The sharp professor took one look at Hermione's sorry state and locked the door behind her. The next thing she did had been the biggest shock Hermione ever experienced. Professor McGonagle then proceeded to pull a bottle of 80 proof Brandy and two small glasses from the bottom drawer of her desk.

"Sit." She had ordered the terrified girl who had never even been in the slightest bit of trouble with her favourite professor. Hermione sat very stiffly in the chair in front of McGonagle's desk. Minerva smirked at her as she carefully poured out two glasses of brandy, one glass with considerably more then the other. She slid the glass with less to Hermione.

Hermione stared at the glass for a few moments, trying to decide if it was a trick or not. Minerva smiled gently at her. "I'm not going to punish you." She commented. Raising her glass in toast, she took a small sip of the brandy and leaned back against her chair with a satisfied sigh. She smiled at the small glass of amber liquid. "Do you know how long it's been since I've last enjoyed a good brandy?" She asked, giving Hermione a small nod, pushing the second glass a bit closer. "It was the last time I had a student in the same predicament as you."

Hermione lifted up the small glass and took a sip. Her initial response was that it was absolutely awful. The liquid burned her throat and left a bad after taste in her mouth. Somehow though, that one sip of the smooth alcohol had loosed the knot in her stomach a tiny bit. She raised her eyes to meet Minerva's excited.

Minerva smiled at her softly. "You are not the first student who's had love problems Hermione. You are, however, one of the few whom I know bottle it up so tightly inside." She looked out her window with a sad look. "I know for a fact that it does one no good to do so."

"This is fantastic!" Hermione had exclaimed, grinning down at the cup. "You're telling me that every time I start to get worried sick, I just need to have a glass of brandy?"

"No." Minerva answered curtly. "That is _not_ what I am telling you at all." Hermione looked down, embarrassed that she had even thought for a moment that the strict head of her house would ever condone underage drinking as escape for one's problems.

"What I am telling you is that you need to relax. This time, I figured a spot of brandy wouldn't hurt either of us, but it by no means that it is what you should do every time." She answered a little softer.

Hermione looked up at her as small tears filled the corners of her eyes. "Then what am I supposed to do?" She begged. "I don't know what to do with myself any more." More tears came. "I thought I was smarter then this…" She angrily wiped away the tears. "I'm so stupid."

"No dear," Minerva put down her glass and stood up. "You are just a child. And children make mistakes." She moved over to where Hermione was sitting and crouched down next to her. "That doesn't make you stupid. On the contrary, it actually makes you smarter."

"I highly doubt that." Hermione scoffed, rolling her eyes.

"It's true!" Minerva insisted. "Because next time, you won't take Mister Potter's clearly unintentional disregard for your feelings to heart. Instead you'll look past it and see that all that Mister Potter was trying to do was preserve the friendships within his group by hiding the fact that he fancies the girl his best friend is taken with." Minerva stood back up and placed a hand on Hermione's shoulder. "Next time, you'll be able to see that this is bothering him just as much as it's bothering you."

Hermione stared very intently at the wood working on McGonagle's desk, completely silent. If her eyes could get any bigger, she would have looked like a cartoon character. "How do you know this?" She finally asked in a hushed tone after several minutes of trying to figure out if the figure on the frieze of the desk was an octopus or a spider.

Minerva gave her shoulder a small squeeze before turning and moving back to her chair. "You'd be more surprised by what I _don't_ see." She answered with an uncharacteristic chuckle. "Now," She motioned to Hermione's drink. "Finish that up quickly."

Nodding, Hermione shot back the rest of the brandy, which resulted in her doubling over sputtering. Minerva collected her glass as Hermione coughed.

"If you'd be patient for one more moment, I do believe that the cause of your stress is about to be relieved."

Hermione stared at her. "What do you mea-"

She was cut off as someone flung the door open. "Don't punish her!" Harry shouted, running forward. "It was all my fault!" He insisted. "I was being awful to her when she didn't disserve it."

Minerva steepled her fingers and stared at him with her customary stern face. "How do I know that this is true Mister Potter? How can I trust that you're telling the truth and are not just trying to change blame?"

Harry clenched his fists and looked down at the floor. "It's my fault." He repeated. "If I had just told Hermione my true feelings instead of trying to save Ron's, this never would have happened. Hermione would never have lashed out. That's just not what Hermione is like!"

Hermione stared at Harry. "Very well." Minerva responded. Hermione's head snapped back to the professor. "I will believe you this time." She answered. "But be warned Mister Potter, if this happens again, there will be punishments all around. I will not spare you next time simply due to a heartfelt confession." Minerva almost smirked at the crimson faced boy. "Now, both of you are excused." She ordered. "Please head back to your classes."

Hermione slowly stood up; Harry was still staring at the floor, rather embarrassed that he had been able to say all those things out loud in front of Hermione.

"Miss Granger." Minerva called out as they headed towards the door. "Do remember our talk." She gave Hermione a small smile. "I don't want you coming to my office again for anything other then a pleasant visit, do you understand?"

Hermione smiled at the professor. "I understand!" She turned back to the exit, where Harry was holding the door for her, still bright red. Hermione smiled at him as she went through the door.

Once out of the office, Hermione took a deep breath and slowly reached her hand out to where Harry's hand was and gently touched it and then immediately retracted it. All of a sudden the idea that maybe Harry wanted to be more then just friends seemed completely implausible. So when Harry's hand suddenly darted out and grabbed hers, Hermione was more then a little surprised.

She looked up to see Harry looking away from her, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. Hermione started to grin as she saw the blush creep up the back of his neck. Giving his hand a squeeze, Hermione couldn't keep the grin off of her face as they walked the rest of the way to class.

It wasn't until they let go of each other's hand to enter the classroom did Hermione finally realize that the knot in her stomach had vanished.

OoO

Hermione leaned against the pillow, feeling the smile creep on to her face. It had been a long time since she had thought back to the day when she and Harry had officially started dating. It had been a rough next couple of weeks.

Ron's feelings had indeed been hurt, but it didn't take him long to find a new lady to fancy. Ginny had given her the cold shoulder for the rest of the year, but even Ginny forgave them once she saw that Hermione was serious about Harry. It had just taken the younger girl a few more years then it had her brother.

Eventually everything was back to normal. Even the distraught Mrs. Weasley how had had her heart very much set on Harry marrying Ginny and Hermione marrying Ron, had accepted them as honorary Weasleys. They all still met up for Christmas Day celebrations.

Hermione frowned. This next year may be awkward between the families. Hermione rolled over and held the pillow tight. Pushing the thought from her mind, she started to drift back, remembering her last nerve attack.

The second time where she had uncontrollable nerves had been when she was pregnant with William. Hermione had been bedridden for the last month and half of her pregnancy after a scare. Her mother had come to live with them to help look after Avery and Page when Harry was working.

Having run the household jointly with Harry over the last twelve years had imprinted a certain, routine, over the way things were to be done. And even though she loved her mother, and was grateful that she was helping, it was just the little things. Like the fact that she put mushrooms in the pasta sauce when Hermione hated mushrooms, or how she folded over the corners on the books she borrowed from Hermione, were driving her up the wall.

Stir crazy, nervous over her pregnancy, having little things be slightly off in the house, and being unable to have even a little bit of brandy to silence her nerves had not been a good combination for Hermione.

It was mildly disconcerting. Every day she stared up at the same ceiling, felt the exact same quilt was on her bed, and heard the screams of her daughters throughout her home. Hermione didn't even want to read any more. All she could do was think about what would happen if something went wrong.

Hermione rolled back onto her back. How had she cured her nerves that time? She remembered everything going completely and utterly wrong. She was hurt that everyone seemed to be either ignoring her or babying her. Her mother had kept Avery and Page out of her room as to not excite her, and Harry had left on a week long trip to do a story. Hermione started to smile. Suddenly, she remembered how she had cured herself.

OoO

She had been in a pouty mood. She constantly felt sick to her stomach, and it wasn't due to morning sickness. Harry had come home. She knew this before he came to see her. The sudden change in pitch and glee in her daughter's voices had been a clear indicator of this.

"Hey baby!" Harry announced himself as he entered the room. "How are you doing?" He asked before feinting a shock. "Oh! Hermione! You're here too?" He teased her before grinning down at her. He leaned in to give her a kiss but she moved her head away from it.

Harry watched, mildly confused as she pulled the blanket over her head. "Hey…" He started softly as he sat down on the edge of the bed. "I was only teasing about not seeing you, you know that." He put a hand on her hand poking out from the blanket. "What's wrong?"

"Mmmhaddatu." Came Hermione's muffled relied from under the thick wool.

"Umm…what was that?" Harry asked sheepishly.

Hermione threw back the covers and shot him an angry look. "I'm mad at you." She snapped, crossing her arms. "I'm mad at everything." She continued angrily. "I hate being like this. I hate not being able to cook or play with my daughters, I even hate reading right now!"

"Wow…" Harry whistled. "You know it's serious when you don't want to read." Hermione shot him another nasty look as he teased her a bit more. He held his hands up in defense. "Buuuttt….I happen to know the cure for Ihatethiaworlditus."

Hermione's eyebrow lifted up, questioning him for an explanation, which he was more then happy to supply. "It stands for 'I-hate-the-world-symptoms'. It's a little something I came up with during all those long times I was unable to leave the hospital wing at Hogwarts." He grinned at her. "But for this to work, you're going to have to close your eyes and put your hands over your ears."

Rolling her eyes, but needing any excuse for a change, Hermione closed her eyes and muffled her ears.

Harry waved a hand in front of her face and snapped his fingers to make sure she couldn't see or hear him before grinning like a mad man and running out of the room.

Hermione stayed like that for about five minutes. She dropped her hands and was just about to open her eyes when Harry shouted out, "Hey! No peaking!" Hermione returned her hands to her ears, but not without a very loud and deliberate sigh.

"Now?" She whined.

She felt Harry's hands encase her own, gently pulling them off of her ears. "Okay, now!"

Hermione slowly opened her eyes. The first thing she saw was Harry's beaming face. The first thing she noticed was that Harry was wearing a suit, complete with vest and tie. The next thing she noticed was that she was no longer in her bedroom.

To be more precise, it was that her bedroom no longer looked like her bedroom. Some how Harry had transformed their entire bedroom into restaurant next to the Grand Cannel in Venice. The illusion was complete with moving pictures as gondoliers maneuvered their boats through the channel.

"What…" Hermione started to question, but Harry put a hand over her mouth and helped her sit up.

"We're having a date!" He answered enthusiastically. "For tonight, and tonight only, we are not in our home. There are no worries, no fears, all we have is a good meal, charming conversation, and a fantastic view."

"You're insane." Hermione replied firmly.

"Or am I utterly fantastic?" He grinned at her.

Hermione stared at him for a moment. "Nope…" She decided. "Just insane."

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "Oh well…insane people have more fun anyways. Now…" He bowed low and offered Hermione his hand. "Would you do me the honor of going for supper with me? I mean, after all…" He shot her a devilish smile. "You are looking absolutely studding tonight."

Hermione nearly threw the nearest book at him, but stopped for two reasons. One, there didn't appear to be any books in this glamour, and two, she actually _did_ look stunning! Apparently the glamour didn't apply just to the walls of the room. There she was, eight months pregnant, and she looked just as she had ten months ago.

She fixed a stare towards Harry. "Let's say I say yes to this whole charade….How is it going to help me with my quote-unquote, _Ihatethiaworlditus_?"

Harry simply beamed at her and held out his hand. "Trust me."

Staring at his hand, Hermione reached out and took it, allowing Harry to help her out of the bed, which instantly became a bench along the water. He lead her a short walk until they came to a table with candle and a dozen yellow roses on it. Hermione gently touched one of the soft petals. Yellow roses had always been her favourites. And just like that, a switch turned off. It didn't matter that her wine was actually pomegranate juice, or that her grilled squid tasted very similar to the kind that came from the Japanese restaurant in town.

In the morning, when Hermione woke up in Harry's embrace, and the illusion was gone, it didn't bother her any more that she was wrapped up in the same old quilt, or that she was staring up at the same old ceiling. All the mattered was that Harry was there. She snuggled in closer and fell back to sleep, the knots in her stomach no longer keeping her up.

OoO

Hermione lifted herself back up into a sitting position when she heard Harry coming up the stairs. Pushing open the door with his foot, he smiled at Hermione as he came into the room carrying two mugs full of steaming liquid and a large leather bound book under his arm.

"Here." He offered her the cup and then climbed back into his spot on the bed. He placed his cup on the nightstand before scooting up close to Hermione and put an arm around her. "So…" He looked over at her with a grin. "Were you a good girl and stayed in bed?" Hermione shot him a glare, but there was no malice in it, to which his grin widened. "Good! Because I found something I think you'll get a kick out of!"

Lifting up the leather book up, he placed it between them. Opening it to the first page, he beamed at Hermione. "Remember this?"

Hermione looked down at the two of them sharing their first kiss as husband and wife. "Oh my…" Was all she could respond as she brought a hand to her mouth. It had been so long since she had looked at their wedding photos.

Harry smiled at her and turned the page. The book was filled with both wizard and muggle photographs. Even the first page held two versions of their first kiss. The muggle version simply showed the sweet kiss, while the wizarding one went on to show Harry bending her down low and kissing her deeply. Hermione looked down at the pictures in awe. Sometimes she forgot that she had married Harry seventeen years ago.

"We were both so young!" Hermione announced in awe as she watched her photo-self smash a piece of cake into Harry's face. Photo-Harry hadn't even waited to clean his glasses before he grabbed a handful of cake and smeared all over photo-Hermione.

Hermione looked down at the happy, white-clad wedding dress version of herself and gave it a sad smile. "Look how pretty I was back then…" She sighed. It was hard not to feel down when you look at pictures of yourself from back in your prime.

"Really?" Harry asked. "Let me see." He reached over and directed the book towards himself. "Hmmmm…" He looked from the pictures in the album back to his wife. "Well…you definitely were a looker back in the day," He started. "But I think you're prettier now then when we got married."

"Right…" Hermione responded with a roll of her eyes. "The next thing you're going to tell me, is that sure, the queen was fine back in the day, but you much prefer the mature grace she has now."

Harry stared at her. "You don't?" He asked without any hint of humor. It wasn't a look he could manage long. He leaned over and gave Hermione on the temple. "All I'm saying, is that there is no one more beautiful then the woman who has stayed together with me for twenty years, has blessed me with three amazing children, and still finds it in her heart to love me back." He smiled at her. "What I'm trying to say is, that you are the most gorgeous woman in the world."

Hermione hid her blush by taking a sip of her tea. She could see Harry from the corner of her eye, watching her very intently. Reaching over, she flipped the next page of the album and snuggled in close to her husband.

OoO

They spent the rest of the morning just like that. Harry holding her close as they flipped through memory lane. First was the wedding, then they worked their way through the baby photos of Avery, Page, and William. And before Hermione knew it, the knot in her stomach was gone.

Looking over at Harry with a smile, Hermione finally saw the key that Minerva had been talking about for releasing her stress. It always was, and always had been Harry. It was like a missing puzzle piece to the jig saw puzzle that she called life had finally been uncovered.

Harry smiled at her fondly as she grinned up at him like an idiot. "What is it?" He asked with a chuckle.

"Nothing." Hermione with a shake of her head. "Just wanted to say that I love you."

Harry gave her a squeeze. "And I love you."

"What am I going to do about Avery?" Hermione whispered, staring down at the rim of her mug.

Harry leaned over and kissed the top of her head. "I think you already know what you're going to do." He answered.

"But it's hard!" Hermione complained uncharacteristically. To which Harry started laughing. Hermione smiled at him. Something about being pregnant had always evoked her hormones, and suddenly all the foolish things she could never bring herself to do, were always alright.

Harry kissed her head again. "And that's how you know it's worth doing. Now..." He pulled his arm away from around Hermione. "I'm going to go and start making some oatmeal for Page and William. They were up before I even got downstairs and were eating bowls full of super sugary cereal. And I don't know about you, but I think I would prefer it if I gave them something to balance the sugar."

Hermione started to get out of bed. "I can do that." She offered, but was soundly pushed back into bed by Harry.

"Nu-uh." He shook his head. "You're going to get a few more hours of sleep, and then you're going to go and clear things up with Avery." He put his hands on his hips and gave her a very 'Hermione' look. "Do you understand?"

"Fine…" Hermione answered back with a grumble as she pulled the quilt up around her. "Oh!" She sat back up suddenly. "Put almonds and a little maple syrup into the porridge instead of raisins and brown sugar." She ordered. "It will help to minimize the sugar crash in a few hours."

Harry grinned as he collected the cups. "Right oh. Now, bed!" He ordered.

Hermione watched him leave the room and rolled over. Sleep didn't come easy, but it did come, to which she was grateful. It was another couple hours before she woke again.

OoO

Hermione looked over at the clock and groaned. It read ten o'clock. Hermione hurryingly got herself out of bed and rapidly started to get dressed. She hated staying in bed late. Nine was the absolute max at which she could handle. Any thing past nine, and it felt as if she had just wasted her morning. She rushed out of the bedroom and was stopped dead in her tracks with Harry blocking her way.

He crossed his arms and stared at the sheepish Hermione. "Don't you have somewhere you need to go right now?" He asked, jerking his head down the hall towards Avery's room.

Hermione stared down at the floor. "Right now?"

Harry nodded. "Right now."

Glaring at him, Hermione trudged her way down the hall. She cast him a dirty look before rapping her knuckles against Avery's door. "Hunny? It's Mum. Can I come in?"

"Don't care." Came the sullen voice from inside.

Hermione looked at Harry again. "Do I have to?"

"Yes!" Harry exclaimed exasperated. "Now get in there and stop being such a baby about this."

Taking a deep breath, Hermione opened the door and walked in to Avery's room. Avery was sitting at her desk with her stuffed octopus plushie on her lab. It took Hermione a moment to acknowledge Avery's super short hair.

"Hey baby." She sat down on the edge of Avery's bed. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Avery shook her head and brought her knees to her chest, wrapping her arms around Elliot the Octopus. "No." Was her muffled reply.

Hermione looked towards the door. "She said no." She shouted at it.

"I don't care." Came Harry's voice from the other side. "You're both staying in there until you've talked this through. No way around it." His ultimatum was rather one-sided.

Hermione brought her hands together and stared at Avery for a moment. Not sure what to do, she got up and started to browse through the books and comics filling Avery's bookshelf. She almost missed the inaudible "I'm sorry." That drifted out from Elliot the Octopus.

She swiveled around to see Avery watching her with tears in her eyes. "No!" Hermione declared hurrying to her side. "You have nothing to be sorry about." This had the opposite effect to what she had anticipated. Avery started to cry harder. Hermione wrapped her arms around her daughter. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I've ever done anything that would have made you think that I would be mad at you."

Avery pulled Hermione a bit closer. "I didn't want you to be disappointed. But I know if I had stayed with Scott you would have been even more disappointed."

Hermione brushed away the hair from Avery's face. "Why would you say that baby? I always liked Scott. If you wanted to date him I would have had no problem with it."

Avery looked down. "I know that." She answered. "But you wouldn't have approved of what he wanted from me."

Hermione looked at her daughter, unsure how to approach this clearly delicate situation. She could almost image Harry's ear pressed as close to the door as possible, trying to catch every word. Little did she know that Harry had cast a two-way mirror charm on the door and could see and hear every little thing that the two of them were talking about.

Hermione swallowed hard. "Did you ever…" She let the question fall. She was having a hard enough time acknowledging that her baby was dating now, let alone possibly having sex.

Avery's blush deepened. "No!" She declared fervently meeting Hermione's eyes for the first time since she had entered the room. She quickly dropped them back down on to Elliot's smile. "But he wanted to." She whispered. "He tried."

Hermione threw her arms around her daughter and held her tightly as Avery started to bawl. Teenage relationships were always hard, but even harder when you still felt like a child in a woman's body.

Faintly in the distance she heard the front door slam.

Avery pulled a bit away and wiped away some of her tears. They were quickly replaced with fresh ones. "What was that?"

"I do believe that was the sound of your father going to beat up a fourteen year old red-headed asshole." Hermione answered with a small smile.

Avery tried to return her smile, but it failed miserably. "I'm so stupid." She looked away from her mother.

"No." Hermione took her forehead in her chin. "You're not stupid. If anything, you're smarter."

Avery scoffed. "Yeah right."

"No, really." Hermione insisted, smiling to herself as to how much Avery reminded her of herself when she was younger. "Because from this you'll take something away from it, you'll learn something. And because you've learned something, you'll know a bit more, and next time you'll be even a tiniest bit more prepared." She put her hand on her daughter's cheek. "There is absolutely nothing wrong with failing...as long as you figured out why you failed, that is."

Avery gave her a small smile pack as Hermione gently caressed her cheek. "Thanks mummy."

"No problem sweet-heart. Now-"

What ever she had been about to say was instantly cut off by a chime that filled the house. Hermione's shoulders sank. It was the sound of someone summoning her to the fireplace to receive a floo message.

"Well…" She stood up. "Care to go and see just what trouble your father has gotten into?"

Avery could barely contain her grin.

OoO

Making her way down the stairs to the library, she saw Page and William chatting along happily with the head of Brimsley Drake, the wizarding equivalent to the chief of police.

Avery pulled on her mother's arm. "I thought you were only teasing when you said daddy was going to beat Scott up."

"I was…" Hermione answered, feeling rather defeated again. "Hello Drake. How can I help you again?"

"Hello Hermione." Drake directed his attention to her as she approached. "I'm afraid we have your husband in the gaol again. You must pick him up."

"Very well." She sighed. "I had seriously figured that he would grow out of this as he got older."

"I'm sure we all did." Drake answered, rather teasingly. "See you in half an hour." And with that, he flickered out of existence.

Avery looked up at Hermione hopefully. "Can I come too?" She pleaded. "I want to see what dad did."

Hermione threw her arms up in defeat. "I guess we're all going. Page, Will…get in the car."

OoO

The drive to the lock up that Harry was being contained in was only a twenty minute drive from their home. After she made sure that William was all buckled up, Hermione put the car into gear and started the drive. Looking over to Avery, Hermione was happy to see that she had once again taken over the front seat.

"Do you know the first time your father was arrested by Drake?" Hermione asked openly to the children in the car.

"No!" Avery exclaimed happily. "What did he do?"

Hermione chuckled a little bit to herself as she merged on the highway. "Oddly enough, the very first time had to deal with you again. You were only a little over three months old…"

"We were all looking forward to the birth of Page, but if you don't remember, you were just as intense as your other siblings." She winked at Avery. "So Harry decided to give me an afternoon off, and took you to the park. You were having a ball of a time playing in the sand when a bully by the name of Henry Lewis pushed you down and held you face into the sand for just a little too long."

"Harry was instantly at your side. He grabbed the boy by the ankles and held him upside down shouting at him as she bawled. As you could imagine, Henry's mother was not impressed and instantly summoned Drake. I was woken up from my nap and told to come pick my husband up because he couldn't play nice with the other kids."

Hermione grinned as all of her children keeled over with laughter.

"Did he really do that?" Avery asked between gasps.

"Oh, you'd better believe it! There is nothing he wouldn't do to preserve your guy's honour. Another one of the big times was when he was protecting Page and William."

"Oh!" Page exclaimed. "I remember this!" She answered happily.

"You should…" Hermione answered with a laugh. "It only happened a few years ago."

Avery looked between her siblings and Hermione. "What happened? I never heard of this."

"You were already in school by then. Strangely enough, it was in the same park…in retrospect, Harry probably should have stopped taking you there after the first few incidences."

"So what happened?" Urged William, leaning as far forward as his seatbelt would allow.

"You and Page were playing with…oh, I don't know…some little figurines you were collecting at the time. You had a bunch of them. Anyways, we took you to the park that day to get you out of the house. You were playing by the large boulders on the outskirt of the park. I was talking with Ginny and Harry was off buying some drinks for everyone. I wasn't really paying you two all that much attention. Ginny was having a crisis and needed someone to talk to. Besides, you two were quite content to get lost in your own world. I didn't even see Jenny Smith walking over to you until it was too late."  
"I hate Jenny." Page snarled at the thought of the girl one year above her at Hogwarts. "She told everyone that Go-Go-Ki was lame. Not that it mattered anyways, everyone still bought them." She grinned deviously. "In fact, she may have actually helped sales in that respect."

"_Anyways_," Hermione interrupted Page's train of thought before anymore wonderful plots flittered into her mind. "It took her all of fifteen seconds to march over and declare that you were playing with kid toys and steal the one that William was playing with. Page jumped to your defense and gave the girl a strong push, knocking her over. You took back the toy and handed it to Will."

"Unfortunately, Jenny didn't take this too kindly. As soon as she was standing up, she pushed you to the ground. Your glasses went flying. She was just about to start kicking you when Harry intervened. By this time I had noticed that there was a commotion going on and hurried over."

"Harry was shouting at the girl, you were pawing around the ground blind as a bat, and William was bawling." She smiled back at her younger two children, catching eyes with Page. "I will never forget what happened next. William found your glasses and brought them over, apologizing profusely, saying that he would never play with kid's toys again. You took your glasses from him and blinked, as if you didn't understand his question. You stated that three quarters of the toys were yours and that you would only stop playing with them _you_ felt like it, not one second sooner."

Hermione turned into the small parking lot in front of the gaol office. "Okay…game plan. Pagey and Will, you two stay in here. Avery, grab my purse." Opening her car door, Hermione took a deep breath as she got out of the car. _Here we go again_.

OoO

Crossing the threshold, Hermione first saw Drake sitting at his desk, reading the paper. Next she saw Harry sitting in the little room in the back, twiddling his thumbs.

"Hi there Drake." Hermione called out with a smile. "I think you have something of mine."

"And you can have him back." Drake answered with a smile as he put down the paper. Standing up, he collected the release forms. "I'll just need you to sign here and cover his bail."

Nodding forward, Hermione started to dig through her bag, searching for her gallon's purse. "Still two hundred, right?" She saw Avery give her dad a little wave through the corner of her eye.

"I'm afraid not." Drake answered with a shake of his head. "This time the kid landed up in the hospital. Unfortunately, inflicting bodily harm doubles bail."

Hermione snapped her head towards Harry who had by now stood up and was standing at the edge of his holding room. "What did you do?" She demanded.

Harry sheepishly shrugged his shoulders. "Mostly just gave him a stern talking to."

"Stern talking to?" Drake echoed back in shock. "You punched the kid right in the face. His nose was broken!"

Harry crossed his arms defiantly. "After talking back like he did, he deserved it."

Shaking his head, realizing that there was no reasoning with him, Drake turned back to Hermione who was shaking her head as she counted out the money. Taking the gold from her, Drake couldn't help but sigh. "I can't believe that there are two more children of yours that I'm going to have to work through heart breaks with."

Hermione resisted the urge to laugh when she saw Harry give her a sly smile and a wink. "Right…two more. Can't wait."

Depositing the gallons, he also double checked her paperwork. Once he was satisfied that everything was in order, he dropped the charm keeping Harry in his cell. "You're free to go now, but as per normal, expect a hearing council to summon you, stay good, no beating up kids, yadda yadda yadda." Drake rambled off his regular warning to Harry.

Walking into the main area, Harry accepted Avery's hug as she attached herself to his side. As if the girl needed another reason to hero worship her father, Hermione lamented.

"Well Brimsley," Harry extended his hand. "Nice seeing you, as always."

Chuckling, Drake shook his hand. "Would it kill you to just invite me out for a drink when you want to hang out? Committing crimes is hardly the way to emphasize friendship."

"What can I say?" Harry answered back with a grin. "I'm unique."

"Car now!" Hermione ordered with a point of her finger towards the door. Giving Drake one last smile, she directed half of her family out of the building.

It wasn't until they were outside that Hermione turned to Harry. "You do realize that it's wrong to hit someone roughly twenty years your junior, don't you?"

"Wrong?" Harry questioned. "Maybe. Justifiable? Hopefully in the eyes of the council. Well deserving? Most definitely."

The rest of the car ride home was delivered in mostly silence. Page and William had been more then ecstatic to ask their father some questions, but one sharp look from their mother later, and they all knew better.

The minute that the car stopped moving when they had gotten back home, all three of the children were out and running back to the house. Hermione couldn't help but smile at the sight. Yesterday's mishaps and tantrums seemed behind them all now. Apparently all that Avery needed to get over her failed relationship was for her father to go and break her ex-boyfriend's nose.

"So," She turned to Harry once they too started walking to the house. "Just what did he say to you? I know for a fact that when you left, you weren't actually going to hurt Scott."

A frown graced Harry's face. They walked a few more steps as he decided whether or not to tell Hermione what had happened at that exact moment. Finding his answer, Harry turned away from her. "He said that if Avery had really liked him at all, she would have just done it, instead of having to try and force her."

Hermione stopped in her tracks. She had never before felt more disgusted by a child she knew. Centering herself, she hurried up her pace so that she was in step with Harry once more. "You should have hit him twice."

"I know…" Harry whispered. "I was going to, but he fell to the floor, and kicking jumps bail up to five hundred gallons. Besides," He reasoned. "I don't think I could have claimed 'honour disagreement' in front of the council if I kicked a teenager while he was down."

"Pity." Hermione replied.

Wrapping his arm around her, Harry opened the door. "I know."

OoO

Entering the house, Hermione could hear the laugher and life back in it. The heavy cloud that had rested over yesterday was long gone. Moving over to the library, Hermione leaned against the door frame, watching as all three of her children were playing with some neon coloured, mostly animal-based designed, creatures. Harry's arms wrapped around her from behind. They watched the scene for a moment in silence.

"I guess it's now or never, huh?" Hermione whispered softly.

Harry responded by kissing her on the side of her head. "Go get 'em, tiger." He teased. Dropping his arms, he moved over to the couch and sat on its armrest.

Taking one last deep breath, Hermione resigned herself, and walked into the room. "I have an announcement to make." She said softly, but Avery, Page, and William all stopped playing and focused their attention on their mother. Harry smiled at her for encouragement.

Hermione swallowed hard looking down at her children. Her hands were unconsciously placed against her stomach. "This may come as a shock to you all, but in nine months, there is going to be a new member of the Potter family joining us."

She looked around at the three of them, and was shocked to see faces that didn't quite get what she was laying down. Harry was grinning, clearly having a fantastic time with this.

"What I mean to say," She continued. "Is that I'm pregnant." She waited for this to sink in. Slowly, Page raised her hand. "Yes?"

"Like…now?" She asked.

Hermione shot Harry a nasty look as he fell backwards on to the couch, doing his best to contain his laughter. "I told you!" He declared between giggles. "I told you that it wasn't that stupid of a question!"

"Yes Page dear." She answered with only mild difficulty. "As it right now."

"Oh." She nodded a few times. "Cool."

William jumped up, a massive grin on his face. "Can we name it Tsushiki?" He asked hopefully.

To which Hermione's immediate answer was a firm and resounding, "No."

* * *

Another chapter of the Potter household draws to a close. Also, if anyone has any special thoughts as to whether the baby should be a boy or a girl (providing everything turns out alright), I would love to hear your reasoning :)


	8. Stage eight

New chapter. It's now back to it's regular sized updates, no more 8000 word up dates, BUT, sometime in the next few days (maybe Friday?) there will be a BONUS chapter going up!  
Hope you all enjoy, and as always, let me know what you think, and I love hearing what you think should happen!

Enjoy!

* * *

"Again?" Ginny exclaimed loudly, causing the other patrons of the coffee house to turn and stare at the pair of them.

Hermione gave the audience an embarrassed wave, trying to turn their attention away from herself and Ginny. "Yes, again." She answered in a hushed tone. "Need you be so loud?" "I don't know how you do it." Ginny replied, placing her tea cup back down on its saucer. "One Lizbeth is far more than I can handle."

Hermione smiled at her friend as she picked up one of the cakes from the tray. "Would you like to hear something funny?" Ginny leaned in closer. "When I was younger, I didn't even want to have children. I mean ever! The thought of me being a mother just blew my mind." Leaning back, Hermione took a bite of the raspberry tart. "Even once I got pregnant with Avery, I still wasn't sure that I wanted to have a child. Harry was wonderful, and I know that if I had bailed back then, he would have raised her just fine on his own."

Ginny chuckled as she took another sip of her tea. "And here you are, fifteen years later, with another bun in the oven. What changed?"

Hermione beamed at Ginny. Despite all their bickering and disagreements over the years, she was still her favourite person in the world to go out for tea with.

"That would have to be the very moment that I held Avery in my arms. Looking down at her tiny body, her pitch black hair, it suddenly dawned on me that I was a mother now. The very first time she opened her green eyes to meet mine; I knew I needed to bring more little Harry clones into this world. Though…" She laughed as she delicately rubbed her protruding belly. "I'd be lying if I said that I meant four." She grinned at Ginny. "Sorry…you must think I'm being foolish."

Ginny became quiet and watched Hermione over the lip of her tea cup for a moment, before she placed the cup back down with a sign. "Do you ever regret it?" She asked out of the blue.

Hermione was slightly taken aback. "Regret what?"

"You know…having so many children, staying married, giving up the job you loved after Page's birth…the many number of things that parents often regret."

Hermione reached over and took Ginny's hand. "Are you alright?" She asked.

Ginny shook her hand free. "I'm fine." She insisted. "I just can't…I just can't understand how you're happy." She finally answered. Looking down at her hands, feeling rather ashamed, Ginny wouldn't look Hermione in the eyes. "You were always so strong and powerful back in Hogwarts. You were the last person I expected to settle down into the maternal stereotype."

Hermione's eyes never left Ginny's face. "Are you ashamed of me?" She asked softly.

"That's not it!" She exclaimed, finally looking up to meet Hermione's eyes. "I just can't figure out why you're happy, and I'm not."

Hermione took Ginny's hand again, this time she didn't pull away. "Gin…what's wrong?"

"It's nothing." Ginny insisted. "Lizbeth's out of school now, she loves her job at the paper, and nothing I could say managed to convince her not to move in with that bloody Malfoy boy." Ginny took her hand back and proceeded to cross her arms. "I'm starting to wonder if I made the wrong choice of paths all those years ago."

Hermione gave Ginny the best comforting smile she could. "First off, I thought you liked Arden. He always seemed like such a nice boy."

"I did!" Ginny answered. "That was, until I knew that he and my only daughter were going to be moving in together."

Hermione smirked at her friend. "You hardly seem to be the one to be promoting celibacy before marriage."

Ginny shot her a death glare. "What I was getting at, was that it feels like she's living the same life I did, right now. I just don't want her to make the same mistakes I did."

"Gin." Hermione stood up and moved her chair so that she was closer to Ginny. Wrapping her arm around her, Hermione did her best to comfort her. "Lizzy is a mature and responsible eighteen year old. She's already lived on her own for one year, and has proved that she can keep a job. She's had a strong female role-model to look up to all these years, and need I remind you," She gave Ginny a poke in the side and a teasing smile. "That unlike you, she's remained monogamous with Alec for the last two and a half years."

She handed Ginny her tea cup. "Now that's not to say that she's making the right choice, or that this isn't going to end badly, but she does have to live through her own experiences."

"Why can't she learn from my bad experiences?" Ginny whined.

Hermione stared her down. "Right…because that totally wouldn't be like Molly telling you to listen to her." She tapped her chin thoughtfully with her spare hand. "If I do recall correctly, she had some choice words about a Mister Mark when you started dating him. If that didn't throw coal on your fires, I don't know what did."

When Ginny continued to pout, Hermione leaned in a bit closer to her. "You know…Avery had her first boyfriend this year. I…I didn't take it too well to start. I just couldn't believe that my baby was growing up and getting to that point in her life." Ginny looked at her curiously. It was then that Hermione realized that Ron hadn't exactly spread it around the family as to why Scott's nose was slightly off-kilter now.

"It didn't end well for her, and she was just terrified that I was going to be upset with her."

"How did you handle it?" Ginny asked quietly.

Hermione started to laugh. "First off, I had to go and bail Harry out of jail again for punching the kid." She smiled a little more softly. "And then Avery and I had a long chat." Hermione reached over the table and grabbed her cup of peppermint tea. She hid her smile with the cup as she saw Ginny open up a bit more.

"I don't like that she doesn't need me anymore. Look at me!" Ginny motioned vigorously to herself. "I'm only thirty five! I'm not ready to be a grandmother yet!"

Hermione burst out into a full scale laugh. Ginny did not appreciate the humour. "I don't see what's so funny." She shot back emphatically.

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry." Hermione apologized as she wiped away a tear forming on the corner of her eye. "I just had a sudden image as you being Molly." She put a hand on Ginny's arm. "Don't worry." She comforted her. "From what Harry tells me, Lizzy has no desire to raise a family yet."

"That was really nice of him to get Lizzy a job." Ginny smiled at Hermione. "She was so terrified last year as her final year was ending. She had no idea where to go."

Hermione returned her smile. "She's a natural with a camera. Harry loves taking her along when he needs associating pictures." Hermione smiled to herself when a new patron entered the store.

"Sooo..." She started coyly, working hard to keep Ginny's attention on her. "Are you sure that you're frustration towards Lizbeth's beau, is perhaps misplaced at the wrong Malfoy?"

Ginny's eyes shot Hermione a warning. "What are you talking about?" She asked, feinting innocence the best that she could.

"Oh, I don't know..." Hermione trailed off sweetly. "It wouldn't have anything to do with you pining over a tall, slender, davashing, silvered haired piece of forbidden fruit, would it?"

Ginny opened her mouth to defend herself, but was cut off when someone came and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Well..." A cold voice drawled from behind them. "If it isn't the mother of the scourge my son is sleeping with."

Ginny didn't even need to turn around to see who was addressing her. "Oh, go fuck yourself Malfoy." She snapped, shaking off his hands.

Not waiting to be invited, Draco pulled out one of the chairs at the table and sat down. "It would be better if it was you, Weasley." He teased her. "You know, if we're going to be family, we're going to have to learn to get along." He smiled at her rather sadistically.

Hermione hid her smile behind her cup again as Ginny shot him the nastiest look she could manage.

"Our children may like each other, but that doesn't mean we have to." Standing up, she collected her things. "Come Hermione." She ordered. "We're leaving."

Draco smiled at them as the two woman started to gather their things from the table. "Pregnant again Granger?" He asked, almost genuinely surprised. "I didn't think you had it in you to have another kid."

Hermione smiled at him sweetly as she put a hand on her swelled stomach. "Harry's just that much of a man." She answered with a smile as she wrapped her scarf around her neck.

"Seriously though," Draco examined her a bit more closely. "what are you giving birth to, a whale? You're huge! You must be getting ready to pop."

"Always the charmer Draco." Hermione patted her stomach fondly. "I'm only six months along. We'll all just have to wait and see what comes out." Draco gave her a nod and a smirk, which was probably the closest thing to a smile that he could manage.

"Hermione!" Ginny snapped at her from the door way.

Hermione returned his nod. "It's been a pleasure."

Turning to leave, Ginny shot him another nasty glare as he waved goodbye to them happily.

"So..." Hermione started coyly once they were out of the coffee shop. "Draco, huh?" She looked up at the sky with a smile. "The Silver Snake?" She added teasingly.

Ginny did her best to avoid Hermione's all seeing eyes. "First off, he's blonde. And secondly, I have no idea what you're talking about." She finally glared at Hermione. "And thirdly, what the Hell?"

Hermione grinned as she put her hands in her coat pockets. "He's been a widow now, for what, twelve years now?"

"Sixteen, and you know that." She snapped.

"And he never remarried?" She looked around in a thoughtful manner. "It must have been hard raising his son all on his own. Hmm, this sounds so familiar. Why, it's as if he's waiting for someone..."

"You bite your tongue Hermione Granger." Ginny snapped again. She shoved her hands as far as they could go into her coat pockets, trying to protect them from the cool November breeze. "Nothing is ever going to happen between me and Malfoy." She answered finitely, still avoiding Hermione's inquiring stare.

"Ginny!" A voice called out to them.

Hermione looked back to see Draco hurrying towards them. "Speak of the Devil."

"First off," Draco started as he slowed his approach and stopped in front of them. "I resent that comment. And second, I want you both to understand that I would not under any circumstances do this on a regular basis, but here..." He held out Ginny's wallet. "You left this under your chair."

Ginny flushed as she accepted the leather wallet from him. "Thank you Draco." She answered quietly.

There was an awkward moment between the two of them. Draco nervously rubbed the back of his neck while Ginny stared down at her feet. Hermione on the other hand was having the time of her life. It was all she could do to not start giggling like a school child.

"Right." Draco finally snapped, breaking the silence. "Have a good day."

"You too." Ginny answered back.

Hermione almost thought she saw Draco smile as he cast a quick glamor and apparated away without the surrounding crowd noticing anything out of the ordinary.

"So..." Hermione started again, grinning at her friend.

Ginny held up her hand. "Not a word!" She warned.

Hermione snickered to herself as she and Ginny continued to walk. "I swear...it's like you two never got out of primary. The only way you know how to show affection is by bullying each other."

"We don't like each other." Ginny warned her.

"Right..." Hermione answered, not really believing her friend. "Because on a normal day Draco just happens to show up in muggle London, in the same coffee shop we're frequenting, races after you to return you your wallet, and does it out of the goodness of his heart, _without_ a single barb towards your incompetance?" She shook her head teasingly at Ginny. "Honestly Ginny...I thought you had more sense than that."

"I...I..." Ginny tried to make a complete sentence to prove herself innocent, but found it impossible. Instead she opted for one of her signature glares. "I hate you."

"Oh, I love you too hunny." Hermione beamed at Ginny. "Now, come on..." She linked arms with Ginny. "You promised to help me buy a new quilt and baby stuff."

"You'd think after three other children that you'd have all the 'baby stuff' you'd ever need."

"One can never have too much adorable baby stuff." Hermione argued back with a smile.

"Do you know what it's going to be yet?" Ginny asked, looking down at Hermione' bump as they strolled through central town London.

"I'd be another few weeks before we could find out," Hermione started. "But Harry and I decided not to find out the sex again."

Ginny shook her head. "I don't understand why you never want to find out. Doesn't the suspense kill you?"

Hermione laughed. "Oh, it does...but it's so nice for it to be a surprise too. It's one of the world's last unknowns. Now come!" She pulled Ginny down the street. "It's time to shop!"

"I just can't believe how big they are all getting." Ginny stated in awe. "It seems like just yesterday that Lizzy and Avery were running around in nappies...and now here they are...getting boyfriends and moving in with those same boyfriends."

"Hah!" Hermione burst out laughing. "You bite your tongue." She teased. "There will be no living in sin for Avery until _after_ she graduates from Hogwarts." She patted her belly affectionately. "I'm just happy that Avery didn't inherit any of my awkward teenage genes. The other three should be as lucky."

"Don't you mean four?" Ginny added with a delicious smile.

Hermione stared at her, slightly taken aback. "What?"

Ginny continued to grin at her. "Honestly? You haven't wondered at all why you're so large, so soon?"

"Well, I just thought I was getting fat..." Hermione answered a little prickly, moving to a store aptly called _'Baby Tings'. _Evidently, the word 'things' was too adult for a baby store.

Ginny rolled her eyes as she reached over and pulled the front door open. "Please...I'm surprised that Mum hasn't confronted you on it yet."

Hermione stared at Ginny, still not quite believing what her friend was laying down. "Surely you don't mean..." She trailed off, momentarily distracted by an adorably soft lemon yellow blanket decorated with hopping green frogs along the edge.

"Face it Mione." Ginny grinned at her. "The only time someone gets that big, is when they've got twins on the way. Or..." She leaned in close. "Triplets!"

This time it was Hermione's turn to stare in shock at her friend. "You take that back Ginny Weasley!"

Ginny shrugged smugly as she moved past the suddenly nervous Hermione to look at some baby booties. "I'm just saying...maybe you should get a check-up one of these days and get over your fear of hospitals."

When Hermione didn't reply back, Ginny looked behind her to see that Hermione had stopped and was now fiddling with the fringe of a curtain. She had hit the nail directly on the head. "Mione..." She moved back towards Hermione. "You _have_ gotten a check-up yet, have you?"

Hermione timidly shook her head. "I just...I just can't take any bad news right now." She started wringing her hands a little bit, the panic starting to build. "I can't go through another pregnancy like with William. I cannot spend the next three months lying on my back."

Ginny gave her a hug. Hermione hadn't been comfortable in hospitals since the accident that caused Page to be born premature. "Hey..." She offered comfortably. "You've been doing fine yet, right? You probably won't have to do anything like that. But it's still a good idea to get check out."

Hermione avoided Ginny's eyes and stayed quiet.

Ginny watched her closely. "You...you have been alright, haven't you?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes...well, mostly." She confessed. "My morning sickness is getting worse, and I've been having Braxton Hicks contractions more than normal."

Ginny stared at her in completely disbelief. "You're supposed to be the smart one!" Ginny shouted at her angrily. Taking a deep breath, Ginny reached over and grabbed Hermione's hand. Leading her out of the store, Ginny cursed her under her breath.

"Gin..." Hermione trailed behind her. "Where are we going?"

Ginny shot her a glare. "Some place you should have gone six months ago!" Dragging Hermione to her car, she flung her hand down. "Now, get in the bloody car!"

OoOoOoOoOo

Ginny looked up from her magazine to see Hermione still nervously pacing the doctor's office.

"Would you sit down?" She finally snapped at her friend. "You're making _me_ nervous watching you, and I'm not even the one having the kid!

Hermione continued to pace, acting like a rabbit in front of a fox hole. "Nope…" She finally declared. "Can't do this." She started to move to the door. "I have to go."

Ginny tried to get up to stop her from bolting out of the room, but was beaten to it when the door suddenly opened wide.

"Good afternoon!" A tiny Chinese doctor addressed them happily. "My name is Doctor Lin."

Neither Ginny nor Hermione were giants of people, both sitting happily at the five-seven, five-five mark respectively. But as the doctor moved past them both, and both woman had to look down to see her, they suddenly realized how Hagrid must have felt all those years.

"Now let's see…" The Chinese woman took a brief look at the charts and then looked over to Hermione and fixed a large smile on her. "You must be Mrs. Potter. Please," She motioned to the examining table. "Have a seat."

Hermione looked as though she'd rather jump off of a cliff, but she slowly obliged.

"From what the charts are telling me is that you've been having terrible morning sickness and increased contractions." She flipped over a page. "I also see that you haven't been in for a check-up despite the fact that you're moving towards your third trimester." She put the hand holding the clipboard on her hip, and the proceeded to shake a finger from her free hand at the terrified Hermione. "I should have to tell you how important it is to get regular check-ups." She scolded her. "Especially with your past conditions, and the new situations."

Hermione nodded dutifully, all the while fearing the worse.

"So…" Doctor Lin put the clipboard down. "After looking at the ultrasound that the tech did, I have some good news and some bad news. We'll start with the good news."

"No!" Hermione snapped, and then immediately clapped her hands over her mouth. "I mean, no please." She corrected herself. "Let me hear the bad news first."

The doctor smiled at her, perhaps in an attempt to calm Hermione's frayed nerves. "Alright. The bad news is that you are vastly underweight given that you are six months pregnant." Hermione stared at her dumbfounded. "You need to start eating _a lot_ more in order to sustain those inside of you."

"So, there is more than one?" Hermione asked softly.

The doctor beamed. "The good news is that you are doing much better in this pregnancy then in the last two in your charts. If you stay careful, and don't take any unnecessary risks, you should have no problem bringing them to term."

"So the morning sickness and contractions?" Ginny asked the doctor. Hermione was lost in her own little world.

Doctor Lin looked between Hermione and Ginny. "It is very common for woman who are getting pregnant so late to experience slightly enhanced effects. More often than not, it's all fine."

Ginny beamed at Hermione. "You here that? You're just fine!"

Hermione didn't take her sight off of her stomach. "How many?" She asked quietly again.

The doctor took her hands and gave them a gentle squeeze. "You are going to have triplets." She gave Hermione's hands another squeeze when she started to turn white. "I know that this may come as a big shock to you, but this is a very exciting time. And hopefully, the only thing that you'll have to worry about it is re-furnishing your baby room."

"Now," Doctor Lin stood up to her full height, which still didn't reach past Hermione's middle as she was sitting. "I'll leave you for a moment to collect your thoughts, and when you're ready to leave, I want you to go to the front desk and collect a prescription for extra vitamins." She shook her finger at Hermione again. "If you're not back here in two weeks for another check-up, I am going to send somebody to your house to pick you up, do you understand?"

Ginny reached out her hand to shake the doctor's. "I will personally make sure that she gets here." She declared. Doctor Lin nodded approvingly and then left the room.

"Mione! Triplets!" Ginny took her hands. "That's so exciting!"

Hermione looked about as white as a new sheet and was shaking like one in the wind.

"Oh, hunny." Ginny sat on the bed next to her and wrapped her arms around her. "It'll be okay."

"But there's going to be three!" Hermione answered in an awed voice. "I've been doing okay with one at a time, but _three?_"

"And you'll do fabulously this time too. Just think," Ginny grinned, perhaps a little bit to maliciously. "It'll just be like raising Avery, Page, and William, but _at the same time_!"

"You are an awful person." Hermione declared with a bitter voice, but a smile was peeking through now.

Ginny kept grinning. "So, now that you're having triplets, I've always wondered, if twins are duplicates, then are triplets triplicates of each other?

Hermione swatted her with the pillow off of the bed. "Oh git." She ordered. Slowly heaving herself off of the bed, Hermione took a deep breath. "I guess I have to tell Harry now, don't I?"

Ginny crossed her arms and beamed. "Knowing him, this is going to be like Christmas coming early."

Hermione smiled at her friend, feeling for the first time since they had walked into the hospital that everything was going to be alright. "One can only hope."

* * *

What do you all think? Two girls and boy? Two boys and a girl? Or all three of one type? :D


	9. Stage nine BONUS

So, it's a day later then I had anticipated, but there was a event that took me from home and delayed me the last few days...besides, my reader amounts seems to increase when I update on Saturdays D  
So... :D BONUS chapter! This has nothing to do with Harry and Hermione, but after writing the last chapter, I couldn't resist writing this one out too. I hope you all enjoy this one too, despite not fitting in completely with the story line. Think of it as a side story :D

As always, let me know what you think, and I'll try to have a new chapter up sometime next week. Have a great day!

* * *

Ginny waved goodbye to a grinning Hermione as she climbed out of her car. It had taken a lot of convincing to make Harry let her take it to London that day. Needless to say, after her last two difficult births, he didn't want another accident to happen in a vehicle again. And considering the news she was going to drop on him soon, it was also possibly the _last_ trip Hermione would be allowed to drive.

Turning to the left, Ginny started the short walk home from the drop off. She could have had Hermione drop her off on the other side of the house, where it was only a three minute walk instead of fifteen, but that would involve some tricking manoeuvring on the freeway. Besides...Ginny needed those extra few minutes outside before she went back into her perpetually empty home.

When she had asked Hermione if she regretted anything, she had really been hoping that the answer would be 'yes'. This way, it would feel like she was the only failure in life. Sighing, Ginny waved her wand at the door, releasing the lock charm, and let herself in. When Lizbeth had been growing up, she had loved this little house, but now that her daughter was gone, it felt dingy and small. No sooner did she reset her locks, was she summoned to the fireplace.

"Mum!" Lizbeth shouted ecstatically as Ginny approached. "You'll never guess what!"

"That your Aunt Hermione is pregnant again?" Ginny offered cheerfully. When Lizbeth's eyes widened in shock, Ginny knew that this wasn't the news that she was so excited to tell.

"Aunty Mione is pregnant again?" Her smile broke out into a grin. "I wonder if I'll get to be a Godparent this time?" She asked hopefully.

Ginny shook her head and smiled, taking her seat in front of the fire. "I'm not sure. You'll have to ask Harry and Hermione that one." She answered with a smile. "Now!" She leaned forward and clapped her hands together. "What was it that you couldn't wait to tell me?"

Lizzy's smile got even wider, if that was even physically possible. Throwing her left hand out, the diamond on her ring finger was impossible to miss. "Arden proposed after we finished moving all of the stuff in! I said yes!" She was almost squealing by this point.

Ginny stared at her daughter's hand in shock. She must have stayed silent longer then she had first assumed, Lizbeth hurried to reason it out.

"Oh, I know you don't really approve of marriage, Mum..." She started nervously. "But I love him, and I know I want to spend the rest of my life with him." She chewed on her bottom lip for a bit, the way she always did when she was nervous. "Are you happy for me?" She asked quietly.

Ginny forced herself to display an excited smile. "Of course I am Baby!" She grinned at her. "I'm so excited for you! You'll have to come and visit me soon so I can get a good look at that rock on your fingers." She gave her daughter a wink. "I always knew that there was something good about you dating a rich boy."

"Mum..." Lizbeth groaned with a smile. She looked her mother in the eyes. "Thank you." Suddenly something occurring on the other end caused Lizzy's head to jerk to the left. She snapped it back to her mother. "Oh! I have to go. Arden just knocked over one of the wardrobes over on himself. Kisses!" She blew her mother a kiss. "Love you!" She declared as she winked out of existence.

"I love you too." Ginny whispered to her empty fireplace.

Standing up, Ginny looked around her small living room and felt like crying. Chiding herself, she started to move towards the kitchen, when a rapping at her door stopped her. Furling her brow, Ginny went to answer the door. Apparently it was her night to get news.

Opening the door, Ginny saw the last person she expected to see standing there waiting for her. "Draco?" She asked cautiously. "What are you doing here?"

Not bothering to wait for Ginny to invite him in, Draco brushed past her into her home.

"What are you doing here?" Ginny demanded again angrily, not in the mood for any of the games that Draco played.

Draco hardly paid her any attention as he started pacing along her threshold. Ginny watched him for a moment before she softly shut the door. Evidently he wasn't going anywhere.

Then, just as suddenly as he started, Draco stopped pacing and met Ginny's eyes. "Arden and Lizbeth are going to get married." He stated matter-of-factually.

Ginny crossed her arms and went to move past him. "Yes, I just heard from Lizzy now." She answered.

Draco followed her into the living room. "Can you even begin to fathom how big of a day this is?" He asked, his voice filled with awe and disbelief.

Ginny started to chuckle. "Why? Because for the first time, someone from your family isn't going to be a pompous ass?" She asked snarkily.

"I was being serious." Draco answered with not even a single degree of humour.

Ginny sighed and turned to leave. "So was I…Please let yourself out." She ordered. "I've had long day, and all I want to do is get some rest."

"No." Draco answered curtly.

Ginny whirled around to physically kick him out, but instead found Draco there in front of her, knelling on one knee. She froze mid-motion, her eyes growing huge.

"I love you." He suddenly declared.

Ginny felt as if the floor had disappeared from beneath her and she was falling. "Draco, wait-" She started, stumbling back a step.

"No!" He exclaimed, cutting her off. Meeting his eyes, Ginny could tell that he had never been more serious about something in his life. "I've waited twenty-two years for it to be acceptable for a Malfoy to marry a Weasley, and I will _not_ wait a second more!"

He locked eyes with Ginny, forcing her to search him for any evidence that this was all a joke. Instead, all she got was a man who was as convicted as a confessing felon.

"I will only ask this once." He whispered. "Deny me here and now, and it will be over forever. I will be civil towards you at holiday functions, but nothing more. So…" He pulled a small box out from his pocket. "Will you marry me?"

Ginny stared down at him, completely shocked...and then Draco opened the box, revealing a stunning vintage designed engagement ring. Her knees nearly collapsed out from under her. She knew it was an awful thing to do, but she couldn't help but think that a ring like that could have paid for her house thrice over.

She swallowed hard. "Before I answer you," Ginny started slowly, doing her best to contain herself...and the small flicker of hope that this was real. She held up a hand to silence Draco's arguments. "I need to know…twenty-two years?"

Draco flushed a bit at her question. His normal porcelain cheeks turned a healthy shade of rose. "It was twenty-two years ago to this week," He started slowly. "that I first fell in love with a girl that I had before only thought of before as a red-headed piece of trash. You jumped down a flight of stairs because you were late for class and you landed right on top of me. At first I was furious and was going to shout at you for dirtying my cloak, but instead, you stood your ground, met my eyes and thanked me for breaking your fall. And then you were gone, racing off to class. I couldn't breathe. I was only fourteen."

He stood up slowly, taking Ginny's hands in his own. "And it was twenty and a half years ago when I first chickened out of confessing to you before graduation and regretted it every day since. It was half a year after that when my father found out that I planned to ask you out and beat me for my insolence and forbade me from seeing you."

"It was nineteen years ago that I stood at the altar, about to marry a woman my father deemed appropriate and I knew I was making a huge mistake. Eighteen years ago I decided I had to forget all about you and take care of my family. Seventeen years ago my wife died and I devoted myself solely to the only other person I loved asides from you, my son Arden; I did everything humanly possible to push you out of my thoughts."

"Eight years ago I saw you again for the first time in so many years as you were dropping off Lizbeth at Platform 9 3/4 for Hogwarts. I knew that there would never be another woman for me." Draco captured her eyes with his own. Ginny felt like she was swimming in his pools of molten silver.

"And that's how I've spent the last eight years completely captivated by you but too afraid to do anything..." He took a deep breath. "until tonight." Draco straightened himself up as straight as he could. "So, here is me, breaking my first rule, and I am asking you again..." He lifted her hands up to his mouth and gently kissed them. "Marry me?"

Ginny felt the tears rolling down her cheeks and cursed herself for falling into the typical stereotype. "That day, two years after I fell on you, you gave me your cloak in the rain after I ran outside to avoid Harry. You were so kind to me. I had never expected anything from you before that except barbs and insults. All it took was one selfless act, and you stole my heart."

She saw Draco's eyes widen slightly. Evidently, he hadn't thought that she remembered that day. "That day at your graduation, I had been so hoping that you were going to kiss me. When you didn't, I kicked myself for not kissing you."

"The day that you married Sylvia, I thought my heart was going to completely shatter...I slept with the first guy who bought me a drink that night." She looked away. "I couldn't handle the thought of you being happy with someone other than me." Draco squeezed her hands.

"That first September when we were taking our children to school, you took my breath away; and every September after I would get extra dressed up to take Lizzy to school, with the faint hope that you would look my way." Ginny's voice became a whisper. "You are the reason I've never gotten married. If it couldn't be you...then I didn't want anyone."

Draco took the ring out of the box and slid it on her finger. Ginny did her best to smirk at him, despite the tears in her eyes. "Hey!" She exclaimed. "I never said yes." She argued teasingly.

Draco took her face up in his hands. "I'm not going to allow you to say no." He answered, pressing his lips on to hers, refusing to let her move away. Releasing her mouth, but keeping her pressed tightly against him, he whispered. "I'm not letting you get away this time."

"Good." Ginny answered, standing on her tip-toes. "Because I am so sick of running."

She could feel his lips turn up in a smile as he kissed her again

OoOoO

The next morning Ginny woke before Draco did. She spent the first few moments simply revelling in the feeling of having another body next to hers. It was also the first time where she'd had this feeling and _didn't_ feel guilty.

Placing a hand on his chest, Ginny placed her head on his shoulder. She shut her eyes, attempting to fall back asleep. When Draco reached up and took her hand in his, Ginny knew that there was no point to it.

"Hey." Draco looked over at her, his voice raspy and rough with sleep. He gently brushed some of the hair out of her face. "How'd you sleep?"

Ginny smiled at him and snuggled closer. "Really good." She answered softly. "You don't know how much I've wanted this to happen."

Draco wrapped his other arm around her. "I think I do." He answered.

Ginny, even though she had loved him longer then she hadn't, sometimes she couldn't help but be amazed by him. In public he was always sharp and occasionally cruel, but if you got him alone, Draco tended to be soft spoken and calm.

It was in the little moments like these that destroyed all of her preconceptions of her past enemy. The ones with soft words and generous touches, the times where he did something without any hope of something for himself that made her love him even more.

She had always reserved her opinion of Draco from the other members of her family...especially her youngest brother. At first she had just thought that she was a foolish child with a school-days crush. There were even times where she could convince herself that she didn't care for him. That he was every bit as evil and mean as everyone said that he was.

But then he would catch her eyes from across a room and she knew that she was lying to herself. She could never escape his stare, no more then she could reject the random acts of kindness that he would show her and no one else.

It was little things. He would hold the door open for her but then slam it in Pansy's face. On more than one occasion, one of the Slytherins who had made fun of her would come to school the next day with a black eye or a broken nose. And it would be Draco's knuckles that were bloody.

Once she had reached out to touch his bare arm, and he had jerked back furiously. Ginny thought that it had meant that he couldn't stand to touch her. But when she looked closer and saw the faint red tinge make its way across his cheeks, Ginny knew otherwise.

He had never actually said that he had loved her before tonight. She never had any reason to wait for him. Nothing he had ever done had indicated that he wanted her nearly as much as she wanted him.

Once, a man she had been dating for about a year had asked her to marry him. She had asked if she could think about it. She pushed the thought to the back of her mind and went about her day. She was out looking for a gift for Lizbeth's fourteenth birthday. Lizzy had just started to become interested in photography, so Ginny had scrimped and saved in order to get her a good camera.

She had entered the store and nearly ran in to Draco. They had stared at each other for a few minutes before Ginny broke their stare. She nervously twisted the edge of her sleeve. _"Hey..."_ She had stammered. _"How are you?"_

_"I'm good."_ Draco had answered back, just as stiffly. _"You buying a camera?" _Ginny couldn't help but notice the faint blush across his cheeks.

Ginny had smirked up at him. _"We __are_ _in a camera store_._"_ She teased him. His blush had helped relax her. _"It's Lizzy's birthday next week and she wants a camera. Though..."_ She motioned to the large display. _"I have no clue which one to get her."_

Draco smiled down at her. _"Maybe I can help."_ He had answered, without any sense of mocking.

Draco spent the next hour with her going through the different styles and makes of cameras, looking for the best one. Ginny had found the perfect one but immediately put it back, noting that the price was two hundred gallons more then she could afford.

Draco paused for a moment staring at the camera._ "I'm pretty sure that I just saw the manager putting that one on sale." _Ginny rolled her eyes at him, not believing him. _"I'm serious!" _He insisted, picking up the camera. Draco carried it over to the person standing behind the till. Ginny couldn't hear what they were saying, but the manager was smiling and he handed Draco a small piece of paper.

Grinning, Draco brought back the camera and a marked down ticket price. _"He was going to mark it down tomorrow, but he said that he'll let you take it today!" _

Ginny was ecstatic. It wasn't until much later that she realized that Draco had paid off the difference.

Lizzy had been thrilled with her new camera. And somehow...by complete coincidence, Arden had bought her the complete accessories kit for that exact make of camera Ginny had gotten her.

Ginny had walked home that day after picking out the camera with Draco. The minute she got home she started bawling. She realized that the only person she wanted was Draco. So, she broke up with Marc and resided herself to a life alone.

OoOo

"What's going on in there?" Draco asked suddenly, tapping her head.

Ginny grinned. "That this was far too long coming."

Draco laughed and gave her a squeeze. Then, he went quiet. "I'm

sorry." He whispered.

Ginny rolled over and propped herself up on her elbows so she could look Draco in the eyes. "Sorry for what?"

"That I wasn't strong enough to be honest when we were still young." A frown creased his mouth. "I've wasted so much time."

Ginny leaned over and kissed him. She smiled when Draco fondly took one of the strands of her flaming red hair, only weakly touched by age and wrapped around his fingers. "At least it happened." She answered. "If we had both continued being stubborn, neither of one us would have ever budged." Draco smiled his thanks at her.

Content, Ginny lay back down next to him, her head resting on Draco's chest. "I wonder what the kids are going to think about our double engagement?" She wondered out loud to herself.

She could feel Draco shutter under her. "Hmm...I wonder how my family will see this?" She wondered out loud again, this time fully knowing that Draco would see the consequence of picking on Ron when they were younger. She poked him playfully in the chest. "You've made quite the impression on them."

Draco flipped her over so that he was on top of her now. "Let's not think about that right now." He said as he leaned down and start trailing kisses up the side of her neck. "Besides," He growled in a low voice. "I can think of a lot of other things I would rather being doing right now."

Ginny wrapped her arms around his neck and ran a hand through his short platinum blond hair, accepting his kiss.

_Yes_, she thought to herself._ There are so many more important things to do right now...everything else can wait._

* * *

Update - December 21st - I'm very sorry, but I won't be able to make an update before Christmas as was planned. I've been very sick all weekend and this is the first time I've crawled out of bed. I'll try to have a new chapter up as soon as possible.

Also, I'm sorry for the people who didn't like this chapter. Just to clarify somethings (even if the person wondering never comes back to read), because Arden and Lizbeth have no blood relation, there is nothing wrong with them getting married nor is there nothing wrong with their parents marrying(again, two people with no blood relations). If the only aspect your worried about is the sharing of names, then considering the circumstances, I don't think that Ginny would take Draco's last name anyways, she seems much to independent for that.

I hope this helps clear somethings out for the people who messaged me. Have a Happy Holidays everyone!


	10. Stage ten

Back, after too long of an absence, is your story!

Hey everyone! Sorry for the month long delay between chapters, but it took me longer then I had thought it would to used to my new home. Things got so hectic moving from Canada to Norway (I am living in Tromsø now, cool fact, I am studying at the most Northern university in the WORLD! Neato, right? It's 350km [217.5 miles for everyone in the states]).

Still, sorry for the long wait. I found that living here with no sunlight for the first two weeks, and only a few hours of light time each day really killed my creativity. It was awful! I've never had such bad writer's block before. That being said, it is absolutely beautiful up here. I'm loving it so much. Though, anyone who wants to send me 'good luck' wishes will be greatly appreciated!

Now, without further ado, the story! (Hopefully it won't seem too strange, I was a bit rusty getting back into this.) As always, I hope you enjoy it and please leave comments!

-S

* * *

Hermione woke with a jolt. It took her a few moments to get her bearings, and then another wave of pain gave her a swift reminder as to why she had woken up in the first place.

"Harry." She leaned over and gave her husband a shake.

"Nnnggg."

She tried again. "Harry."

"S'notmorningyet." Came his sleepy reply as he pulled the blankets up higher around his head.

Hermione took a deep breath to stop herself from physically kicking her husband out of bed. "If you're not up and ready to take me to the hospital in three seconds," She warned in a soft voice. "I will literally kill you….and no, I am _not_ confusing my adjectives."

Harry was out of bed and pulling on a pair of pants before Hermione even finished her sentence.

OoOoO

Avery nearly threw the immensely heavy, and frankly, completely irrelevant book, _Spells for Witches 4_, at the window as a sharp tapping drew her away from her studies.

Taking a deep breath and exhaling, Avery pushed herself away from the desk in her own secret corner of the library and headed towards the window. It had only taken her the better part of four years, but here, on the 5th floor of the library, she managed to find a private place to hide without being disturbed...mostly. It was snug in a nook between two bookcases, a small desk and chair remained almost completely hidden from anyone passing by. Avery reckoned that this was mainly due to the fact that the reference books surrounding it were dominantly on the topic of Muggle Studies.

Opening the window a crack, Avery invited the very wet owl into the sanctuary of the library. It graciously hopped from the windowsill and out of the rain onto her offered arm. She instantly recognized it as Felix, the Potter family messenger service. Avery pet his petal soft feathers as she untied the scroll attached to his foot.

When she had been eight, she had begged her mother to let her get an owl. Lizbeth had just started Hogwarts and Avery had wanted to send her letters. The only way Hermione finally relented was if Avery could prove to her that she was capable of carrying for it…that, and it couldn't be bigger than 30cm.

She practiced for weeks with a stuffed owl that had been charmed to snitch on her to Hermione if she neglected it at all. Three weeks later, Hermione gave the 'okay', and sent Avery and Harry off to instantly start the search for a new family pet. They scoured owlry after owlry, but couldn't find one that pleased either them, or Hermione's conditions. Apparently European owls didn't come in mini-sizes, with the exception of the pygmy owls, but she thought that they looked stupid.

Avery, in a pout, had stomped into the back yard and made her way for the small fort that she and Page had made in the forest over the summer. Once there, she made her way to the hallowed tree trunk that they had made into their wilderness locker. Digging out her copy of _Identifying Nature for Beginners_, her 8th birthday gift from her mother, Avery leaned back against one of the trees and started reading. Somehow, even when she was angry, reading something always calmed her down.

She sat there all afternoon reading about the type of wildlife living in their neck of the world. It was as she was sitting there, completely engrossed in the book, that she almost missed the faint 'hoo-ing' in the background. Eventually, the noise got through to her, and she tentatively lowered her book, and waited, listening for the sound. When she heard it again, she was up faster than a lightning strike searching for it.

Eventually her search led her to a baby owl. Avery carefully came to her knees, being careful not to disturb anything. It looked like it had just fallen out of its nest, Avery scanned the tall treetops, searching for its home. When she couldn't spot it, she took off her sweater and very gently lifted and placed the baby bird in the makeshift nest. She then ran like mad to get her dad.

Harry and Hermione had followed her into the trees. When they saw the owl, much to Avery's surprise, it was Hermione who recommended that they take it inside and feed it. And that was the story as to how the little Indian Scops owl came to live in their backyard.

It wouldn't be until much later that Avery would realize that it had all been a play by her father. The Indian Scops owl was not native to Europe, nor were there any other owl nests in their yard. Avery smiled as Felix ruffled his feathers, trying to dry off. But that's just the type of person her father was.

"If you go to my room, your perch is waiting for you with fresh water and food." Avery instructed the small owl. Felix looked up at her and twisted his head 90 degrees to the one side as if weighing his options before he snapped it back up and ruffled his feathers again. He hopped off of Avery's arm and stood waiting by the closed window.

Chuckling, Avery opened the window and shut it again against the spray of rain that was fighting to get in. Sitting back at her desk, Avery finally decided to open the scroll. She had been expecting one from William any day now. They had been writing back and forth quite a bit recently. William wanted her advice on a story he was trying to write, and despite Page's insurmountable amount of creativity, their little sister could not piece together a sentence of creative literature if it killed her. Plots, ploys, schemes, and other diabolical ruses however, were a completely different thing all together. Avery was happy to help. She was enjoying helping William write, really enjoying it in fact. More than she had ever thought she could enjoy something.

All it took was the first two words of the letter to realize that it wasn't William's handwriting. Standing up abruptly, Avery didn't even notice that she had knocked the chair over as she quickly started to gather her things. She cursed herself for not opening the letter immediately. As she raced out of the library, she could only think of one thing.

_Find Page._

OoOoO

This, would not be too entirely difficult. There were only three probable placed that Page would be on a relatively early Sunday morning in February. Her little sister didn't care much for snow or for being cold; so outside, any of the towers or cellars, and balconied meeting places were out of the question. If it wasn't mandatory study time or class time then there was no chance that she would be in the library or classrooms.

Stealing a peak through the open doors to the Great Banquet Hall, Avery surmised that Page was not there. Two places let to check. As she ran up the many flights of stairs to the Gryffindor common room, Avery suddenly wished that she hadn't dragged along so many books to the library this morning.

Stopping in front of the Fat Lady portrait, Avery took a moment to regain her breath before she straightened up and stared at the Lady. "_In the name of the Moon_."

Avery couldn't help but snicker to herself as the portrait swung open revealing the tunnel to the common room. There were definite perks to being a Prefect, and getting to pick obscure obsessions of hers as passwords was definitely one of them.

A quick scan of the common room confirmed what Avery had already suspected…Page was not there. Sighing, Avery took a left and started up the winding passage to the girl's dormitories. One place left to check. And if her little sister wasn't there, well, then it would be time to storm the Ravenclaw common room, because if Page wasn't here, then chances were ten-to-one that she had been kidnapped by Chris in an never ending battle of wits.

Luckily for her, when Avery pushed open the Second Year's room door, there was Page, sitting on the floor, surrounded by people as she and Rebecca Tofelde, a third year Hufflepuff, battled it out in some sort of shiny card game.

"Page!" Avery shouted, her face filled with excitement. "It's time!"

Page stared at her for only a split moment before shoving her cards into her carry box and threw the whole lot on the bed. "What are you waiting for?" She asked as she pulled her cloak on. "Ladies…." She directed to the girls still sitting on the floor. "I'll just have to beat you all next time." She gave them a large wink before hurrying towards Avery.

"What's the plan?" Page asked as she got closer.

"I just need to put my bag upstairs." Avery answered as she leaned against the doorframe, purposely looking menacing at the group of girls behind Page. As Prefect, she knew that this was yet another one of the games Page had gotten banned from the school. Did it stop her little sister? Not even close. If anything, the ban had only helped her sales. "And in about half an hour Grandmum will meet us by the school gates."

"Oh!" Page suddenly exclaimed, causing Avery to jump. Before she could ask what was wrong, Page whirled back around. "Michelle, you're in charge of my messages this week, right?"

"That's right Page!" A chipper third year nodded vigorously with a huge smile on her face.

Page nodded. "Good. I need you to tell Rochcelle Gibbs, Ravenclaw, 4th year, that if she ever picks of Micha Hollawatty, Hufflepuff, 1st year, again, I'm cutting her off. This is her third warning."

"Will do, ma'am!" Michelle beamed up at Page from her spot on the floor. "I won't let you down."

Page smiled fondly at her. "I wouldn't even dream of it." And then, just as sharply as she had whirled around, Page snapped her attention back to Avery who was still smirking at her from the doorframe. "Well?" She asked. "What are you waiting for? We have siblings being born that we need to whiteness!"

Containing her laughter, Avery followed Page out of the room. She gave her small sister a pat on the head. "You know, this is why all the first year girls and girly-boys are all in love with you."

Page nodded her head from side to side as she shrugged her shoulders. "Meh…Whatcha going to do? I'm just that loveable of a character."

Avery burst out laughing as she pushed open the door to her room. "Page my dear, you are many things….but a loveable character you are not."

Page put a hand against her heart and looked up at Avery with a face full of shock. "What?" She asked, disbelief filling her voice. "How could you say such a hurtful thing?"

Avery quirked an eyebrow up at Page's act, a smirk came back to her lips. It took another few seconds before Page's hurt face dissolved into massive grin. "Eh…" She shrugged her shoulders as Avery threw her bag on the bed. "We both know I'm more suited for running a small time mafia then being the host of a children's television show."

"I couldn't agree with you more Pagey-girl." Avery laughed as she fastened her travel cloak. "Now, let's get the heck out of here!"

OoOoO

"I said that I wanted a natural birth!"

Harry crossed his arms and looked down sternly at his furious wife. "I heard what you said, and the answer is still no."

"This isn't your call!" Hermione argued. "It's my body, I can do whatever I like to it, and there isn't anything you can do about it!"

"But you are my wife, and you are carrying our family. I won't let you put either in danger."

Hermione glared at him. "Women have been giving birth since the beginning of time without magical help…Hell! Many women today even give birth without _medical_ help. Are you telling me that I'm too weak to give birth to my children?" She fixed her eyes on him, almost daring him to argue.

Harry didn't rise to the bait. He knew that at this precise moment in her labour, Hermione was looking to kill something, and he was the most convenient target. "That's not what I'm saying. What I am saying, however, is that triplets is hard on even healthy young mothers. And you've had two very difficult births. I don't what you putting any unnecessary stress on you or our children."

Hermione looked down at her clenched hands. "Avery was born in a magical hospital. They had me so charmed up that I didn't even know when it was done. Page's delivery was a disaster and I was unconscious for the entire thing. William had a cesarean because I was on bed rest for two months and they didn't want to risk it." She looked up at met Harry's eyes again. "This will be my one and only chance to have normal birth. Please Harry," Her eyes begged him. "I'm in good shape for this. Trust me!"

If Harry was going to give in, his facial expressions didn't give it away. He stared at her for a few moments before he came forward and sat down in one of the chairs besides Hermione's bed. He laced his fingers together and stared very intently at them for a few minutes.

"The first sign of trouble," he started softly. "and you will be sent to surgery immediately. No arguing."

Hermione nodded her head vigorously. "I promise."

"And the doctor has to give it the okay. If she thinks it isn't safe, then I don't want to hear a peep from you, do you understand me?" Harry looked up at Hermione. "I can't lose you."

OoOoO

William looked up from his book at the doctors and nurses hurrying by. He knew that this was all normal, and his mother hadn't been in labour for long at all. And yet, he still couldn't shake this uneasiness. He hated being left alone in the waiting room. It didn't matter that Harry came to sit with him every fifteen minutes, or that Avery and Page would be coming soon with Grandmum. He understood that his Mum needed his Daddy more than he did, and yet still, all his eight, almost nine year old mind could process was that he didn't care much for this sterile white building.

From the moment Harry had gotten him dressed and hurried him towards the car William knew two things. One, that within a day or so, he would have some new baby siblings. And two, that he didn't particularly care for this idea.

He had always been the baby of the family. And being the baby had brought along several special benefits. He could play along with Page's ploys and when their Mum found out, he never got any blame. He could still crawl into his parent's bed after staying up too late to read a scary comic and not feel guilty or like he was too old.

But once his Mum had these new babies, all this special treatment would be gone. He'd no longer be as special. Especially if some of the babies were boys. He would also lose his position of the only Potter boy.

William looked back at his book again and cringed. He had unwittingly been gripping it perhaps a little too roughly. He desperately tried to smooth the cover out a bit. With a frown, he examined the front cover, reading the title _And Now You're a Big Brother_. His Mum had given it to him in the car as they were driving to the hospital. Already she was prepping him for the loss of specialness.

"Hey kiddo!" Harry called out to him happily as he crossed the empty space towards William. "How you holding up?"

"I'm fine." William answered softly, following with a well-practiced sentence. "How's Mummy doing?"

"Great!" Harry beamed as he sat down. "The doctor said that she's progressing at a normal rate."

"Oh." William answered, his voice displaying more of his feelings then he would have preferred. "That's great."

Harry looked down at his youngest. "Hey, Will…What's wrong?" When William started to stare very intently at the book in his hands, Harry reached over and picked William up. Lifting him out of the chair and putting him down on his lap, Harry looked his son right in the eyes. "What's bothering you?"

"I don't want any little siblings." He answered softly, unable to look his father in the eyes, fearing the rejection he planned to see. You could imagine his surprise when Harry started to laugh.

"Oh, Will-Baby…" Harry chuckled, using his sister's pet name for him. Wrapping his arms around William, Harry gave his son a massive hug. "I was wondering when this was going to happen."

William stared up at Harry in shock. "You mean this is normal?"

"Of course!" Harry answered with a smile. "You held out much longer then Page did." He started to laugh again. "I think Page lasted only a couple of months into your Mum's pregnancy with you before throwing a tantrum." He gave William another squeeze. "I'm proud that you handled it so well."

"So, it doesn't matter that I don't want a brother or sister?" William asked tentatively.

Harry shook his head. "Nope. Not at all. Page had come to the hospital and pouted the entire night." He grinned. "And just like with Page, I'm sure that the moment you see your new brothers or sisters, you'll be filled with the same amount of awe and amazement that she did."

"So both Pagey and Avery felt the same way?"

Harry paused for a moment, thinking back. "Well, Page definitely did, but Avery had been so looking forward to a playmate, I don't think she even considered that she would no longer be the baby." He gave William's shoulders a small squeeze. "But, I think you'd learn more if you asked them yourself."

William looked up at him quizzically, to which Harry nodded his head towards the entrance where Avery, Page, and Grandmum Weasley were walking in. Avery noticed their location first.

"Dad!" She shouted before dashing towards them. Molly and Page followed a short distance behind.

Harry lifted William off of his lap and stood up just in time to have Avery's arms thrown around his neck. "Hey Birdie!" He swung her around before placing her back on her feet and ruffled her still short hair. "How is school going?"

Avery shrugged her shoulders. "Same-old, same-old. Page is ruling the first through to forth year students with an iron fist. Bullying is at an all-time low." She grinned, looking over her shoulder to make sure that Page was still out of earshot. She leaned in towards Harry and spoke in a hushed tone. "There's already talk within the professor circles as to what they're going to do with her in three years when she can be a Prefect. They can't keep the position away from her because she will be the most qualified, but they're terrified that she'll abuse her power."

Harry laughed heartily while William snickered behind his hands. "As they rightfully should be."

"How's Mum doing?" She asked, bringing Molly and Page into the conversation. Harry bent down to receive his hug from Page, and leaned in to get a kiss on the cheek from Molly.

"Really good." He answered, motioning for them all to take a seat. "The doctor said that she should be going into the final stage of labour any time now. We're also trying for a natural birth."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Molly asked, worried. "I know how hard it is to have a multiple birth."

Harry nodded. "I know. I have my doubts too, but we have a great doctor, and at the first sign of trouble, Hermione will be put under anesthetic and will have a C-section. She-"

Harry was cut off when a nurse came towards them breathlessly. "Are you Mister Potter?"

"Yes." Harry answered. "How can I help you?"

"Oh thank God!" The nurse exclaimed with a large sign of relief. "I have a message from your wife. She said that it's time and if you're not at her side in two minutes, she will physically kill you."

Standing up, Harry grinned at his family. "Whelp, duty calls." He commented playfully. "I'll let you know the instant I know anything." He promised before following the nurse back to the hospital room, leaving the rest of his family to ask for all the juicy details.

OoOo

"So…" Harry started smugly as he leaned against the wall next to Hermione's bed. "Regret the choice to get charmed this time?"

Hermione had never given him a dirtier or more disgusted look. "I hate you so much right now." She snapped. When harry laughed and leaned into give her a kiss, she jerked her head away stubbornly.

"And yet, in spite of all that…you still call for me." He replied with a smile as he reached down and untangled her hand from the sheets. He gave it a small kiss and a squeeze. "I just left Will. Avery and Page just arrived with Molly." He brushed a strand off of her damp forehead. "Everyone's here now."

Hermione rested her head back with a sigh of relief. "Finally." Slowly lifting her head back up, she gave Harry a tired smile. "Well then, what are we waiting for? Let's get these babies out of me!"

Chuckling, Harry hid his cringe as another contraction hit Hermione, and in turn caused her to clamp down on his hand with a vice like grip. "That's my girl."

* * *

There you have it! Last chance to get your vote in for what sex the triplets should be.

Also, one more chapter definitely planned to finish things up together with a 'Where are they now' chapter to follow. Please let me know if you want more then that :) Have a great day!


	11. Stage eleven

Hi there. Sorry for the long breaks between up-dates. Hope you enjoy it!  
As aways, please comment! You're comments make my day up here where there is a lack of sunlight hours :)

* * *

Hermione raised her eyes from her book to examine her bedroom door which was mysteriously opening up a centimeter at a time. A quick check to the alarm clock on her nightstand quickly confirmed her suspicions; it was six am. Taking off her reading glasses, she rested them on her open book and smiled as the three pairs of identically shaped eyes peaked through the crack. Hermione gave the go-ahead with a smile and a nod of her head. Grins bearing, her three youngest children stormed the room.

It was Sunday, i.e. the only day where Hermione and Harry got to sleep in…i.e. the one day where their children would not let them. Hermione was an early riser by habit, but she still loved staying in bed with her husband. Her sons clambered on to the bed and roughly tried to wake their slumbering father while their sister daintily made her way like the Princess she believed she was.

"Daaad! Wake up!" Anthony demanded, shaking Harry roughly. Harry rolled over onto his stomach and pressed his face deep into the pillow.

"Wake up!" Ashton urged further by ripping the covers off of him.

"Nngggnng." Came Harry's disillusioned attempt at pretending that the force on him was dream induced. He reached to pull the covers back up.

"No way!" Anthony made sure that the covers were completely out of arm's reach. "Come and play!"

"Why don't you ask your mother?" Harry ask, his voice slightly muffled by the pillow he was hiding in.

"You know the rules…" Hermione teased as she gave him a little kick. "Sunday's are Daddy time."

Harry rolled his head over so that he was facing Hermione. "I hate you."

Hermione grinned. "I love you too."

Rolling his head back into the pillow, Harry shooed his children away with a wave of his hand. "Come and get me in an hour when it's a more reasonable hour.

Crossing their arms and shaking their heads at the same time, Ashton and Anthony exchanged a look of utter knowing. That one hour would soon turn into another, and another after that.

"Guess we have no choice." Anthony decided with a sigh.

"Indeed." Ashton seconded it. "Hey…Alice!" Their sister looked up at them with a face as sweet as honey. "Do your work!"

Giving them a nod, she walked over to Harry and put her small hands on his face, forcing her father to look at her. Pulling her best pouty-sad look, Alice stared her father down. "Don't you want to play with us?" She asked, her voice on the verge of tears.

Sighing, Harry slowly sat up and grabbed his glasses. "You boys fight dirty. It's not fair using your sister as leverage."

Ashton beamed, his grin extending ear to ear. "It's not our fault you're weak against Alice's charm!" He declared, jumping up and down on the bed. "We go and play now?" He asked excitedly.

"You also know the rules!" Hermione interrupted. Ashton stopped jumping on the bed. "Breakfast first, then you can play till your heart's content." Hermione smiled at them. "Now get your butts downstairs and let your mother read in peace."

Obliging, Ashton jumped off the bed as Anthony climbed down. "Hey!" Hermione stopped them in their tracks as the headed to the door. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

Grinning, the pair of them turned around and jumped back onto the bed. Wrapping their arms around their mother, the identical boys placed matching kisses on each of her cheeks. "Morning Mum." They declared in perfect unison.

Harry lifted Alice up and held her above Hermione. Carefully holding onto the skirt of her nightgown, she bent over and placed a peck on Hermione's forehead. "Good Morning Mummy."

Hermione smiled, and jerked her head towards the door. "Alright…I give you permission to leave. Now git!"

Grinning like a pair of Cheshire Cats, Ashton and Anthony booked it out of the room. You could hear their footsteps pound down the staircase as they raced to see who would make it to the kitchen first.

Harry placed Alice on the floor and gave her a pat on the head before turning back to his wife. "You know, I think you take a perverse pleasure in my having to wake up to our children who all inherited your early-birdness."

"I'd be lying if it didn't bring a little bit of a smile to my face." Hermione confessed with a smirk.

Harry chuckled once and leaned placing a kiss on Hermione's lips. "Morning." Their moment wasn't long lived.

"Daaaddddyyy!" Alice's impatient voice drifted towards them. Harry looked over at her. Her hands her own her tiny hips, and her foot was tapping angrily against the floor. "Hurry up!" She demanded.

Chuckling, Hermione gave Harry's arm a squeeze. "You'd better get out of here before a mutiny starts."

Harry exchanged a smile with Hermione before standing up and grabbing a shirt from the wardrobe. Pulling over his head, Harry extended a hand for his daughter to take. "Alright, alright. I'm ready to go." Pausing for a moment, Harry did a small turn for his daughter's enjoyment. "How do I look?"

Hermione held back a giggle. Harry's hair was even wilder then normal and the shirt was very rumbled, nor did it match the cotton pajama pants he was wearing. But standing there posing for their youngest daughter, Hermione had to admit that he looked downright adorable.

Alice nodded in approval. "You'll do." She announced as she took the hand Harry re-extended for her. "Now to breakfast!"

Hermione held back her chuckles until they had both left the room. Leaning back against her propped up pillows, Hermione put back on her reading glasses. Nothing had changed between their first child to their last. For some reason, completely unbeknownst to Harry, all their children were completely enamored with him. As always, their daughters had a special hold over Harry's heart.

Alice was no exception. Like her sisters, she inherited Harry's pitch black hair and shared Avery's claim to his emerald eyes, but unlike Avery and Page who had Harry's more tousled locks, Alice's hair formed perfect tight princess ringlets. Hermione was just glad that Alice was going to be allowed to skip out on the fizzy mess that she had grown up with. Hermione sometimes worried that all the attention that was doted on Alice by her older sisters and her father would go to her head, but after six years, the only adverse effects thus far were only applied to her father, whom she took total advantage of. To everyone else, Alice was a still level headed and a sweet little girl, albeit, it would be wrong to say that she was a wimp. Anyone who grew up having Page as their sister immediately had to forfeit their 'delicate' card.

Her brothers were a perfect double team. Not to be placed on Page's level, they were simply little boys. They simply liked to have fun and create mayhem. Hermione was actually glad that William apparently skipped this step. They were identical in every way, and were splitting images of Harry, with the exception of their brown hair and chocolate eyes, which were a direct inheritance from Hermione. The way their hair stood up on end regardless of how much she fussed over it though came directly from Harry. It always made Hermione chuckle that all the girls got Harry's colouring and all the boys got her's.

Reopening her book to the spot she left off, Hermione settled back in for a few more hours of reading before she had to go and rescue her husband.

OoOoOoOo

"Okay…." Harry carried the three plates of eggs precariously towards the table. "Who had what?"

"Sunny-side up!" Ashton put his hand up, directing the plate of eggs and toast to his eager hands.

"Over easy for me!" Anthony beamed at Harry. This was one of the reasons they all woke up so early on Sunday mornings. If they did it, their father would always cook them breakfast, and he would make them something great. On school days they were often only allowed cereal or toast, but on Sundays, Harry would cook them anything they wanted. Last week they got pancakes.

"Then that leaves scrambled Alice and the eggy-in-a-basket for me." Harry placed the last two plates on the table. "Bon appetit!" He announced, declaring eating time open. His sons dug in hungrily to their eggs while Alice shook out her napkin and tucked it into her collar.

"Would you like some egg with that ketchup?" Anthony teased Alice who immediately began to pour copious amounts of the red condiment over her eggs.

Pausing for a moment, she didn't skip a beat in her answer. "No, I don't think I would. Thank you for asking."

Harry laughed as he picked up his fried egg and toast. Whilst he wasn't a morning person by nature, he wouldn't give up these Sunday mornings with his children for the world.

After what seemed only like moments, everyone was done eating. Standing up to collect their plates, the three of them took them to the sink.

"Okay Triple-A, go and get dressed," Harry instructed, using his pet name for the triplets. "I'll finish getting everything cleaned up."

Beaming at their father, the triplets raced out of the kitchen before he changed his mind. Waiting until they were out of the kitchen, Harry looked at the mess he had created. With a devious smile, he pulled his wand out and cast a series of short spells, cleaning the kitchen in a moment. Beaming at his handiwork, Harry did a theatrical spin of his wand before blowing at the tip of it and shoving it back in his pants pocket. Sundays were also the only day were he could get away with some magical cleaning. Hermione was a stout believer that magic shouldn't be used willy-nilly. If it could be done the muggle way, it often was. Cooking, cleaning, painting of rooms, Hermione believed it helped build their children's character to have to learn how to do things the hard way.

No more then a few minutes after he had sent them away, Harry could heard the torrent of footsteps down the steps as they all hurried back to him. Anthony came down dressed in a green polo shirt and worn jeans, his equivalent to play time clothes. Anthony always dressed proper, even when he wanted to play, his identical counterpart didn't share his enthusiasm over nice clothes. Ashton was wearing the oldest pair of pants he owned, complete with both knees being completely worn away and one of the back pockets ripped off and a simple red shirt. Alice skipped down the steps to join them. She dressed the most surprisingly of them all. While during the week she wouldn't be caught dead wearing anything other then a skirt, jumper, or dress, but the minute it turned into the weekend she transformed into a complete tomboy. Her curly hair was pulled out of her face by a headband, and an old shirt of Avery's and a pair of khaki shorts were her choice for the day. The faded impression of Sailor Moon's iconic pose on the shirt was barely even visible anymore. Hermione had always hated that shirt. She'd been trying to convince Avery to throw it out for years, to which Avery always stoutly refused. She loved that shirt, even once she outgrew it she refused to throw it away. So, you can image Hermione's despair when yet another one of her daughter's fell in love with it.

"Well?" She asked, stopping on the fifth step and leaning over the rail so that she was closer to Harry's height. "I do believe it's play time now."

"Right you are Pip." Harry smiled at the three pairs of identical grins looking up at him. "It is play time."

OoOoOoOo

Leading Harry by the hand into the woods, Alice could barely contain her excitement as she led the way through the tree lined path. "You'll never believe what we found!" She went on excitedly. Ashton and Anthony had run ahead, apparently to set up. "It's the most brilliant place ever!"

Harry felt a smile come to his face as his youngest daughter pulled him towards the large weeping willow tree in the center of the forest. A wave of nostalgia washed over him as Ashton and Anthony pulled back strands of the tree branches, opening a hole for Harry and Alice to walk through.

"Wow…" He whispered, slowly looking around. "It hasn't changed a bit!"

Alice stared up at him in disbelief. "You knew that this was here?"

Harry gave her a small smile, he felt a little guilty for ruining her surprise. "This was your sister's favourite playground." Harry let out a laugh as he spotted a memory. "Here." He reached down a hoisted Alice on to his shoulders and carried her towards one of the taller branches on the main trunk of the tree. "Page had been chasing Avery once, I can't remember why, and she ran straight in to Avery's trap." Alice put her hands on the branch. "She dangled by her feet from this very branch for five minutes streaming bloody murder before I got there to take her down. Avery was leaning against the tree feeling rather superior."

"Avery beat Page at deceit?" Anthony asked in awe, his eyes huge at the concept. Despite the fact that Harry and Hermione couldn't tell the triplets much of what Page really did, the sneaky way she acted, specifically when she came home, didn't do much to quell their curiosity or absurd theories.

The last time Page came home to visit, she had worn a beige trench-coat, a red dress, a pair of tall boots, and oversized sunglasses. She refused to take the sunglasses off the entire visit. She had somehow coerced one of her co-workers to take part in her scheme. Someone, who introduced himself as simply 'M', showed up wearing a full tuxedo to return a book to Page that he had borrowed three months ago. The triplets were positive that there was a secret mission hidden between the pages somewhere. Page sat back with a smile as she watched the three of them try to figure out the secret, completely oblivious to the direct James Bond reference. A week later or so, an unmarked message arrived by owl prompting the triplets to read out loud the message hidden in the first letter of each page. They were ecstatic when the book transformed into a safe filled with candy.

"So…" Harry looked around, breaking the nostalgia. "What's the game today?" When Alice and Anthony exchanged an oh-too familiar smile while Ashton looked around innocently, Harry knew that today's game was not going to be of the tea-party variety.

"Oh…don't worry daddy!" Alice patted his head fondly from her perch on his shoulders. "It's going to be loads of fun."

OoOoO

Five hours later Harry came limping into the house. Noticing that Hermione was in the kitchen starting to prepare lunch, Harry took a seat at the counter and put his down with a groan.

"Remember when you said that it was a bad idea to let the kids watch Ip Man?" His voice was dripping with exhaustion. "I think you may have been right."

Hermione didn't even bother looking up from the turnip and sweet potatoes that she was cutting up, but a smirk did come to her lips. "I'm not even going to bother with niceties…I did tell you so." She teased.

Harry tilted his head forward so he could watch Hermione. "I thought you'd approve because it was based off of a real person."

Hermione grinned as she slid the chopped up root vegetables into the pot of boiling water. "But, I know how impressionable our children are. So I also knew that the instant you let them watch a movie where in the first minute the main character is doing some amazing act of martial arts, that they'd be hooked."

Harry groaned again. "I thought because it was kind of slow they wouldn't become focused on it." He pushed himself up and rested his face in his hands. "I think we need to have them take lessons. If I have to be their sparring partner for much longer, I'm not going to be able to walk next year."

Hermione turned around and faced him with an all-knowing smirk. "Luckily for you, you have an amazing wife who found a Wing Chun school in the city, and Triple-A have been registered to start class on Tuesday."

Harry smiled fondly at her. "You're quite possibly the greatest woman in the world."

Hermione shrugged her shoulders happily as she reached for a large knife to start cutting up the chicken breasts resting on the counter. "You thought otherwise?" She asked teasingly. "Besides…I don't hate the idea of having Alice learn some form of self defense."

"What about Avery and Page?" Harry stood up and made his way around the counter. Taking a spatula, he started to move around the onions and garlic cooking in the frying pan to keep them from burning. "You don't think that they could have benefitted from self defense classes?"

Hermione simply laughed. "Page? Needing self defense?" She rolled her head around so she could stare at Harry with a look of complete disbelief. "I honestly feel for anyone who decides that Page is their target." She answered with a grin. Going back to the chicken Hermione continued to chuckle to herself. "Oh boy…that's a funny one." Cutting the chicken in to cubes, she continued on. "It probably would have been good for Avery to take some lessons, but we just didn't know at the time. We can't change what is past."

Harry nodded in agreement behind her as he threw in the chopped red pepper and zucchini. They had changed quite a bit as parents between their first child and their last. It's true what they say…You never stop learning.

"Mooommm!" Anthony ran into the house screaming at the top of his lungs. "I think I broke Ashton's nose!" He raced into the kitchen and stopped dead in his tracks. Tears were streaming down his face and blood that clearly wasn't his was on down the front of his shirt. "I'm sorry!" He apologized before he started to cry unabatedly.

Shutting off the stove, Harry gave Hermione a squeeze on her shoulder. "I'll take of this one if you go and fix the other."

"Looks like those lessons are coming right in time." Hermione replied as she went to the sink and washed her hands. "Okay…" She directed her attention towards Antony as she rubbed her hands dry. "Where's your brother?"

"He's…he's…" Antony struggled to get the words out between his sobs.

Harry picked him up and comforted his son. "They were playing in Avery and Page's old fort in the woods. They're probably still there." Hermione nodded her acknowledgment and pulled her wand out as she left the house. Harry rubbed Anthony's back as he hugged him close trying to calm the small boy down.

Sometimes he forgot that they were still so young. At five years old they were only just old enough to start Primary, but at the same time they were still so young. It didn't matter how much bravado the boys displayed trying to be tough, they were still children. Anthony hated hurting things, and the sight of blood terrified him. Ashton still cried sometimes when he saw animals die on television. Alice was probably the toughest of the three, despite her diminutive princess exterior. This likely had something to do with having Page and Avery as role models. Her empathy levels were much higher than her brothers however. She had a bad habit of feeling bad for the evil characters on the cartoons. Harry remembered watching 101 Dalmatians with them a few weeks back and right after all the puppies had gotten away safely and Cruella De Vil was at the bottom of the ravine, Alice started to cry. Harry had to ask what was wrong, to which she answered through her tears that she felt bad that Cruella's car was broken.

Harry felt Antony start to breath normally again. Smiling at him, Harry put him back down so that he was standing. "Feeling better now buddy?" Antony nodded silently. Harry patted his head. "Good."

"And Ashton is fine as well." Hermione's voice came from behind them. She walked into the kitchen holding Ashton's hand on one side, and Alice's on the other. "No broken nose either, it was just bleeding." Harry could see the guilt flying away from Antony.

"Honestly…" Alice rolled her eyes as she put a hand on her hip. "Bunch of babies."

"Alice Haper!" Hermione snapped. "You apologize right now!"

Pouting, Alice looked at the floor and started to scuff her foot against the tiles. "Sorry." She answered in a small voice.

Hermione just shook her head. "Go and wash up you lot. Your father and I have some good news for you."

You didn't need to tell their children twice. Especially Alice…she'd do anything to get out of a scolding. Hermione waited until she heard the last of their footsteps patter up the stairs. Placing her hands on her hips she looked up at Harry. "I'm never going to get lunch finished, am I?"

Chuckling, Harry moved towards her and put his hands on her hips. "Not if I had my way about it." He answered seductively.

Laughing, Hermione gave him a slap against this shoulder before leaning up on her tiptoes. "Too bad we have three minors making their way back down then." She answered teasingly before giving him a quick kiss. Lowering herself back down, she went to move past Harry. "Come and help me cook."

Grabbing her hand, Harry pulled her back. Tilting her head up, Harry gently pressed his lips to hers. Harry locked his eyes with Hermione after he released her from the kiss. A small, serious smile came across his lips. "I love you." He whispered.

Hermione placed a hand on the side of his face, to which he closed his eyes and nuzzled against it. "I love you too." She smiled as he pulled her into his embrace. It was rare for Harry to be so seriously affectionate in an area where their children could come walking in. That's not to say that he never said 'I love you' or let her know that he love her…it was just usually used in situations where he was mildly in trouble. Hermione returned his hug. It was the moments like these, the ones where they had a moment to themselves amongst an always bustling household that always made Hermione feel like she had just won the life lottery.

"Ewww!" Alice's voice rained down from the steps. "Mummy and Dad are being all smoochy!"

No matter how small those moments were.

* * *

Alright! You finally got to meet the triplets! What do you think of them?  
Also, we're getting very close to the end! Only one more chapter left (potentially)! Please give me your comments and thoughts on what's happened and how you feel about the story. If there is a huge out-cry for more chapters, I'll do my best to write them :)  
Till next time, have a great day!


	12. Stage twelve

Here we go, next chapter is up! As per request, here is a look into what the older three children are up to as of now. I hope you enjoy it!

As always, please let me know what you think (like it/hate it)!  
Have a great day!

* * *

Harry woke silently that morning. Lying in the darkness, he didn't need to put his glasses on to tell him it was early. Hermione was still sleeping peacefully besides him; that was enough of an indicator. Moving carefully, Harry pulled back the covers and slowly sat up. Feeling around for his glasses, Harry froze when he accidentally knocked them against the lamp. Listening carefully for a minute to see if he woke his wife, Harry put his glasses on and let his eyes adjust to the darkness. The numbers read 4:30am on the clock on the opposite wall. On any other day he'd try to fall back to sleep. But today was different, and Harry knew that there would be no way he could sleep again. Carefully getting out of bed, Harry made his way as quietly as he could out of the room.

Making his way to the kitchen, Harry committed one of the worst taboos in tea history. Not wanting to wake anyone with the kettle's whistle, Harry charmed the water into a boil. Moving to the pantry, Harry pulled out one of the tins, and placed a generous scoop of the loose leaf tea the strainer. Placing it in the mug, Harry inhaled the strong bergamot scent as the Earl Grey tea steeped. Moving to the fridge, Harry pulled out the milk and added a splash to his tea. Hermione always cringed when he did this. She was a bit of a tea purist. She would always drink her tea black. No sugar, honey, milk, lemon, nothing. Harry smiled to himself as he added a very small dollop of honey to the mix. Pulling out the leaves, Harry smiled at the sweet creamy drink. He really needed it this morning.

Moving through the library, Harry faced the East windows. It seemed strange to him that the sun was already trying to peak out. Its early morning light cast a pleasant bluish-purple stain on the backyard. Harry placed his cup of strongly brewed Earl Grey tea on the small side table next to Hermione's favourite chair. In all honesty, he loved it too, but for the last twenty odd years they had lived here he pretended not to, simply so Hermione wouldn't feel the need to fight for it. He was perfectly happy sitting in the chair across from it. This way he could steal little glances at his wife while he was at it.

Moving to the bookshelves, Harry started searching through the many albums Hermione had created over the years for the right one. Choosing the one with a deep blood red leather cover, Harry carried it carefully to the comfortable club chair and settled in. The soft brown leather had been worn in over its many, many years of use.

Harry closed his eyes for a moment. _Where has the time gone?_ He couldn't help but wonder. It still astounded him that some of his children were all grown up now. It seemed like it was just yesterday that the only child they had was Avery…and yet now, at 45 years old, they had a set of 10 year olds running around, causing mass pandemonium. Harry still had a hard time believing that oldest three were all out of Hogwarts and living their lives. It seemed like just yesterday that he and Hermione were leaving the great hall for the last time of their school careers.

William had just graduated as Prefect of Gryffindor last year. He had the marks for the Head Boy position, but his shy attitude hardly commanded control. While he may not have had the…lasting effect Page did after she had gone through school, the teachers had on so many levels appreciated his soft, gentle approach towards the students. After graduating, William applied to work in Hermione's division at the ministry. Three weeks after leaving the school grounds, he became a junior researcher with the Department of Research and Study.

Harry couldn't help but chuckle. Research was the perfect fit for his oldest son. Quiet and shy, William was a stark change from Page and his little brothers. He was probably the child that Hermione identified the best with.

Will did very well in research, after a year in the department, it was clear that he was the splitting image of his mother when she had started out in the department 27 years ago. He had the same curly hair she did and the same unwavering devotion to finding out the answer. There were times when the other junior researchers would come to her office and plead with her as the head of the department to force William to take a break. He would occasionally become so enthralled in his work that he would forget what time it was...or what day it was. Once Hermione had to drag him home because he didn't realize how long he had been in the office and hadn't slept in three days. Evidently William actually really liked staying cooped up pondering over particularly difficult spell origination assignments.

Harry knew that Hermione always thought that out of her older three children, that William was the one that she had the most in common with. It wouldn't be until after he was out of school that she found out that out of all her children, William was the biggest heartbreaker of them all. She had walked in on Page and he joking about something, and their immediate silence and guilty looks had immediately tipped her off. It appeared girls went crazy for his quiet, mysterious look. Though, as he later explained, once they found out that he was just shy and not mysterious he often got dumped. As soon as he had turned sixteen he hadn't been without a girlfriend for more than a week.

Compared to his sisters, this was a staggering amount. After Scott, Avery had sworn off dating someone from school, it was too humiliating if it went bad. So, she had only one boyfriend in her entire Hogwarts education. And Page…well, Page just didn't date. She had absolutely no interest in the matter. Whenever Hermione would innocently inquire if there was a special someone in their daughter's life, Page would simply state that she just didn't have the time, she was much too busy with her enterprise to be bothered with love. Hermione had always thought that this was a lofty claim for a fifteen year old. Harry would simply shrug; the fewer boys he had to beat up, the better.

Page had been the Head Girl in her year. The professors physically could not keep the job away from her, much to their chagrin. Page had the highest marks in her year, with a strong lead against any other possible contenders. The younger students loved her, and the older ones feared her enough to listen. She had the school under her control with or without the permission of the professors. Minerva had no other choice.

Page had a very eventful final year in school. Not only did she single-handedly stop bullying throughout the school, she also promoted inter-house relationships. What wasn't mentioned on her final record however was how she also brought in smuggling and trading rings into the school. Immediately after graduation, no more than five minutes after collecting her Witchcraft Certificate of Competition, she was approached, offered, and instantly accepted a job in the Department of Mysteries. To be honest though, there wasn't a person who didn't see this coming from a mile away.

Then, one day, two years after graduating, Page suddenly vanished for three weeks. Harry had to calm Hermione down for two weeks once they found out that Page wasn't simply just ignoring their owls. Hermione was a right mess. She assumed the worst for their daughter. So when Page came waltzing back with a five-point diamond ring on her hand, and was married to a one Mister Christopherson Blake, it's needless to say that there were some shocked faces around the house. With the lone exception of Avery, who claimed that the whole thing had been a long time coming.

From what Harry could piece together from the little bits he heard from Page and Avery, it was an impulse decision fuelled by long smoldering feelings of lust, desire, and respect between the two. Chris couldn't stand not having her, and Page felt the same. To this day Harry still didn't know if Page and Chris had even dated before they had suddenly decided to get married. Somehow it seemed fitting that they didn't. Dating didn't fit either of their profiles, but spontaneously eloping did.

Hermione would still shake her head randomly in wonderment at the strange couple. She had always figured that's Page's hyperactive tendencies would have her running from one man to another. She had forgotten one thing though in those early assumptions though, something which Harry was always happy to point out…Page's determination.

It had always been Chris, right back from day one on her first train ride to Hogwarts. They spent the entire trip arguing over which was the best way to sneak something small into your house. Christopherson had stubbornly stuck to his belief that placing it under your collar was best, while Page stoutly defended that placing it in your shoe was the way to go. This way, she reasoned, once you entered the house and had to take off your shoes, you could be searched and would be found in the clear. Then you could go back and claim it whenever it was convenient. You had to give them credit though, it was her first year and his third. So they were only 11 and 13 at the time. Their ideas and schemes got more complex and ingenious over time.

Harry had known that two of them would end up together that first summer after Page started Hogwarts. She had been telling about their ploys to William and Harry had made an innocent suggestion, to which Page scoffed and hushed right up, fidgeting with her glasses. If simply inquiring that she liked him had quieted the eternally running mouth of Page, then Harry knew that this wasn't a simple school girl crush on an upper class man. Avery had run into Chris once after he graduated, and even then she claimed it was evident that he was pinning over her little sister.

Did Page's husband mind that his wife was in the most secretive and elusive department in entire Ministry of Magic? Well, considering that he was the one whispering her credentials around and pushing his unit Captain to snatch her up before she got away, Harry would say no…Christopherson was not at all upset when she got assigned to the same division as him.

Lastly, there was Avery. Harry opened his eyes and smiled at the album, slowly opening it to the first page. He paused a moment to look at the picture of the first time Hermione got to hold Avery in the hospital. He was in the photo as well, standing off to the corner, as if he was afraid to touch either of them in case the moment broke. He had had tears in his eyes that day when he stared down at the two of them; though, he'd still stoutly deny this if asked. Harry turned the page.

Avery was the best rounded of their children to stand. Page focused only on running the underground of the school and William couldn't be dragged away from his books. Avery had an unquenchable curiosity and tried everything she could get her hands on.

Avery was the only out of their children, as of yet, to take up quidditch. Page couldn't be bothered with any organizations that weren't her own, and William was actually a bit afraid of flying. Avery played center Chaser. Harry had been a little sad that she didn't become a Seeker like he had been, but their daughter's willowy frame excelled at weaving and intercepting. Even though she was never named captain of the team, there is a plaque with her name on it in the trophy room that honours her with All-Time-High-Points record. Harry was always so proud to bring it up when people ask how Avery was at the game. Over the course of her six years on the team, Avery scored over 3600 points. While on the surface, they may not seem like an outstanding number, but when you break it down, that comes to an average of 60 goals per year. And this score didn't take into account how many assists she had either. Her record still stands almost ten years after her graduation.

Avery had also been Head Girl, but a strong factor in her position had to do with the fact that she was the only person at school who could keep Page in line, a skill well worth having during Page's regime over the student body of Hogwarts. Avery had the 2rd highest grade amongst the Gryffindors and 5th highest grades overall. Harry was so proud of her. He had never been a very good student. Even Hermione was very proud of her eldest. Avery never picked up studying as easily as she had.

After graduating Avery had no idea what she wanted to do. She spent her first year out of school trying every job imaginable. She did a stint in research with Hermione at the Ministry, but found it to be mind-numbingly boring. She worked in Aunt Ginny's clothing store for a few weeks, but soon discovered that she hated teenage girls. Being an aurora was out of the question because Scott followed Uncle Ron's footsteps, and Avery and Scott never really patched things up after their messy breakup. She wouldn't forgive him without reason, and he had never given her one. Harry wasn't sorry about this. He actually preferred that she wasn't in that dangerous line of business.

She had no interest in being a medical witch or prosecutor, nor did she have the certain knack one needed to be a spell breaker. A year of flitting about, Avery worked through more jobs than most people even knew existed. Harry immediately recognized the slow spiral into depression. He had a similar experience while he was trying to decide what to do. He had been an aurora for three years and hated every minute of it. But it wasn't that easy to just up and quit, especially since he had no idea of what he wanted to do otherwise. This was what he was _supposed_ to do. He was supposed to like being an aurora, he was the Boy-Who-Lived after all. Once, his department asked him to write up a statement to hand into the paper about one of their successful cases.

At first, Harry was really upset about having to do the assignment. But as he wrote the story up, he found himself really enjoying it. Enjoying it far more then he thought he would. Hermione had immediately noticed the difference in him. He came back from work that day with a smile and an insatiable amount of energy.

Harry had submitted the story to the paper without a second thought. And that was the end of that. Until he got a floo summon by the Head Editor, Illiah Meed. Evidently he had forgotten to sign his name at the end, and Illiah explained that they were all really curious as to who had written the article.

After sheepishly admitting that he had written it, Harry half expected the editor to give him Hell for his terrible writing. Quite the opposite happened. The editor blinked a few times in shock and then looked down at the paper he was holding. Handing it over to Harry, Illiah explained that they at the Daily Prophet had been hoping who ever had written the article would join their staff. But he fully understood if Harry refused their offer, after all, he must be a vital member of the Auroras.

He left Harry with the job offer and severe case of uncertainty. Hermione once again noticed the difference in Harry's mood when he had gotten him. He gave Avery a pat on the head and then took a seat in the living room of their old house. He sat there for two hours in silence. It wasn't until Hermione took a seat right next to him that he even noticed that she was in the same room.

"_What's up?"_ She asked, holding the bouncing toddler Avery in her lap.

Harry stared at his hands for a little while longer. _"I hate being an aurora."_ He finally whispered. Looking up at Hermione, Harry took a deep breath. _"Would you be okay if I want to do something else?"_

Smiling softly at him, Hermione reached over and gave his hand a squeeze. _"I've been waiting for you to say that. Whatever you decided, we'll support you." _

Harry breathed a massive sigh of relief. Leaning over he kissed Hermione and then started to chuckle as Avery's tiny hands pulled his chin towards her. _"Thank you."_ Standing up, Harry picked up the offer letter up off of the coffee table. _"I have something I need to do."_

OoOoOoOoOoOo

And the rest…as one would say, was history.

So, when Harry saw Avery failing about, he wanted to do anything he could to help her. At first, it was just going to be an excuse to get away for a few days and out from under Hermione's constant questioning. Harry was going to be covering a conference that weekend. Avery was more than happy to accompany him.

It was a pretty boring conference in all actuality. It was the Wizards in Appreciation of Muggles Third Annual Symposium. The only good things about attending as Press was that Harry got a chance to see London for free, and it had been ages since he had last gotten to sit and have a talk with Arthur Weasley. He had told Avery to go and explore while he sat through some of the more boring seminars. Little did he know that that one action would shape Avery's world from that moment on.

Wandering through the corridors of the Millennium Gloucester Hotel, Avery came across another conference going on the same weekend. It was a conference hosted by the University of London's English Department. Sneaking in through the back, Avery sat down to listen to a lecture on how to describe a sociopath with writing.

After Harry finished talking with Mister Weasley, he started searching for Avery. You could imagine his surprise when he found her in the hotel restaurant with seven students from the university, they were enthusiastically discussing the best ways to kill off a character. Spotting Harry from across the room, Avery bade farewell to her new friends and hurried towards her father. Grinning wide, Avery looked up at him. She could barely able to contain her excitement as she proudly stated, "I know what I want to do!"

The minute they got home the next night, Avery barely had time to say hello to Hermione as she ran up the steps to her room and barricaded herself in her room. Hermione had looked over at Harry with her eyebrows raised in question. He threw his hands up in defense. "It's her secret." Was all he said.

Three days later Avery finally came out of her room. With her came a notebook crammed full of notes and tabs. "I'm going to be a writer!" She declared excitedly, her eyes bright with inspiration.

Harry beamed happily at her, Hermione on the other hand started to bite her bottom lip before asking, "Are you sure?"

This one fear-laced comment lead to one of the few fights that ever occurred between Hermione and Avery. And it was an explosive fight at that. Avery shouted that Hermione was just upset that she didn't chose to follow her footsteps, to which Hermione yelled that she had never expected her to do research. Since Page no longer lived with them, and William was out on a date with his most recent girlfriend, Harry chose to take Triple-A to Molly's and come back bearing some sort of appeasement gift to settle the waters.

Walking into the house, Harry listened carefully. The house was silent. Sighing, Harry hung up his coat and started up the stairs. The only way that things had calmed down this much, this fast, meant that Avery had gotten fed up and had stormed out.

Knocking carefully on the door, Harry waited for her response. "Avery? It's Dad. Can I come in?" He placed his head closer to the door listening for movement. "I brought key lime pie?" He offered hopefully.

He nearly fell into the room as Avery flung the door open. Harry gave her a small smile as she looked up to him. He felt so bad for her. Tears marks stained her cheeks, and her bottom lip wouldn't stop quivering. Taking a step into her room, Harry wrapped his arms around her as he kicked the door shut.

"Why doesn't she understand?" Avery cried into his chest.

"I know, I know." Harry whispered as he hugged her.

"It's not fair!" She protested. "I finally figure it out. Can't she just be happy for me?"

"Ah," Harry ruffled her hair playfully as he sat her down on her bed. "But that's my job. Your mother may not be one for unconditional understanding like I am, but she has her own special job that I could never do."

Avery wiped away the tears from her cheeks with her sleeve. "Like what?" She asked earnestly.

"Your mother has the ability to look at something from a non-biased view point. Just because she lists down the risks and makes a point of how it could go badly, that doesn't mean that she doesn't want you to do it."

"You sure?" Avery scoffed as she crossed her arms. "Because I'm pretty sure that's what it sounds like to me."

Harry chuckled and placed the small brown box into Avery's eager hands. "Here…Eat your pie. I'm going to go and listen to your mother's side now, and then we'll reconvene in half an hour, okay?"

Avery didn't even have to respond. She had the box open and was digging into the dense, almost cheesecake textured key-lime pie.

Walking down the hall, Harry took a deep breath and rapped on his bedroom door with his knuckles. "Mione? Can I come in?" Sighing as he heard Hermione pacing along the wall. "Come on…I brought you some carrot cake."

"With cream cheese icing?" Her voice asked from behind the heavy oak door.

Harry hid his laugh. "Is there any other kind?"

The door swung open. There in the entrance stood his wife, her arm outstretched. "Cake." She demanded.

Shaking his head, Harry held the cake well out of her reach. "Not so fast. First we need to talk."

Hermione glared at him. "This is not my fault! I raised Avery to be sensible and knowledgeable, not a childish, idealistic fool!"

"Just because she has a dream, doesn't make her childish." Harry argued.

"But a writer?" Hermione's arms went halfway up, but she fought to keep herself in control. "Doesn't she understand how hard it is to actually make it? She can do writing as a hobby. What she needs to do is find a real job!"

"Why can't a writer be a real job?" Harry asked, his voice hinted towards cold.

Hermione shook a finger at him. "Do _not_ take her side on this!"

Sighing, Harry put the brown box on the bed. "I'm afraid on this one, I have no choice." He met her eyes. "Whatever happened to 'Whatever makes her happy'?" He started to leave the room. "You also have to remember that you're married to a writer. It's not the end of the world. We're having a meeting in twenty minutes."

Eighteen Minutes Later :

Harry spent the twenty minutes that he had to wait to let Hermione and Avery cool off by spinning in his office chair. He already knew how this was going to turn out, so there was no sense in worrying about it.

Avery came in first. She silently took her customary seat on the couch. Taking one of the pillows she hugged it tight and curled up against the arm rest. Hermione's entrance was less discrete. She came in, and uncharacteristically slumped into her arm chair like a child whose toy got taken away.

Watching them, Harry pressed his fingers together in a diabolical way. "I do believe that both of you have something to say to each other." When both women huffily jerked their heads in the opposite directions, Harry decided to urge them forward a little bit, otherwise they were going to be there all night. If there was one thing Avery had inherited from her mother, it was her ability to stick to a point of view. "Avery…Why don't you start?"

Exhaling loudly, Avery sat up a bit straighter. "I'm sorry." She answered, still not making eye contact with Hermione. "I understand that you're worried about me. It's not like I don't know that being a writer is a difficult job. You never know if you'll make it big, or if you'll even sell anything. But you also have to understand that this is the first time I've felt this passionate about something in a long time!" She finally looked towards Hermione. "I need to do this."

Smiling, Harry nodded in agreement to Avery's statement. "Hermione?" He pushed. "Do you have something you'd like to say as well?"

Hermione pouted for a few moments longer before she sighed and turned to face Avery. "And I'm sorry for being so negative about it. When I was younger I had thought about being an author, and the idea was laughed at by my very professional parents." She shook her head a little sadly. "I guess I just forgot what it felt like to have a dream." She smiled at her daughter. "If you want to write, then you write with all your heart, okay?"

Avery's lip started to quiver again. "Thank you Mum!"

And the water works started again. A tearful embrace later, and things were back to how they had always been. Harry was thankful that this time he just had to be a mostly silent background listener.

Thus ending the debate that was Avery's career choice…that is, until two months later when Hermione found out that Avery was getting a muggle editor and was planning on writing under a pseudonym…then a whole new debate started out.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Harry heard Hermione enter the room before he saw her. Looking over his shoulder, he smiled at her as she wrapped her robe tighter around her and sat down on the arm rest.

"The day the famous Mister Potter awakes before I do…" She smiled down at him with a chuckle. "Why, I nearly had a panic attack. I didn't even think it was possible."

Harry shrugged nonchalantly. "What can I say? I aim to surprise."

Hermione put a hand on his shoulder and gave it a small squeeze, completely seeing through his cheery smile. "How you holding up?"

Harry gave her a small smile. He was trying very hard to look happy, but it was almost impossible to get the melancholy off his face. "About as well as one could imagine, I suppose."

Hermione rolled her eyes at him. "Come on!" She chided him. "You knew that this day would come eventually."

Harry pouted at looked back at the photo album. "But I could pretend that it wasn't." He whined.

Laughing, Hermione stood up and ruffled his hair. "Oh, man up!"

Harry crossed his arms and stuck out his bottom lip. "Don'wanna."

Hermione shook her head once before she started walking towards the door. "You'd better start getting ready soon. You have to prep Ash and Antony. Alice and I are leaving to get our hair set soon."

Sighing, Harry stood up and carefully placed the album on the coffee table before he joined his wife at the door. Leaning on him, Hermione wrapped an arm around his waist. "It'll be okay." She promised him. "After all, Avery's only going to be getting married once."

Maybe we should back up a little more….

* * *

And that is the second last chapter of the story! Next chapter is going to be going up on March 22. I know that's longer then I normally put between releases, but considering that this is the longest fanfiction I've ever written, it seems fitting to end it on my birthday.  
Last chance to put any requests for background story information! :)

See you on the 22nd!


	13. Stage thirteen  The End Part 1

Hello!

So, the My Stories tab in the publisher section keeps giving me an error. I had sent an email out to those of you that I could about my new chapter, but then I got a wonderful email from happylady with a fix that made it all better! So, I do apologize for the chapter not being up on the 22nd like I promised, but there wasn't much I could do.

I'm afraid I have to go right out and admit it...I vastly underestimated how much I still had to write for my conclusion! o_O The full document right now over 30 pages long and I'm just about finished! So, instead of creating the world's most massive post, I'm going to be separating the final chapter into two parts. I am very sorry, I know that I said that this would be the last chapter, but I just need more space.

So, here it is, the beginning of the end. I hope you enjoy it. And please, please, please(!) tell me what you think! Any and all closing remarks as my story draws to a finish will be greatly appreciated.

Enjoy!

* * *

Two Years Earlier :

Avery found herself nearly skipping up the path that led to the Potter household. After every convention, book tour, or trip that took her more than two week from home, Avery always liked to make a stop to see her family before she went back to her apartment. With one parent who was a fellow writer, the other a fan of the written word, and hordes of small children that can only be described as closet bibliophiles; needless to say, there was always something to talk about when she got there.

Trying the door knob, Avery turned the handle with ease and pushed open the front door. Pausing in the threshold, she couldn't resist crossing her arms and casting a smirk at the tiny person in front of her. Evidently by her youngest sister's guilt stricken face, she hadn't been expecting anyone so soon.

"Now, what do we have here?" Avery asked with a hint of a laugh on her voice as Alice tried in vain to hide the pure white kitten in the folds of her club t-shirt. "I think we both know mum's view on bringing in strays."

"But Aaaaveeeerrry…" Her youngest sister pleaded as she looked up at her with a pair of eyes that could have given the cutest puppy in the world a run for its money.

Sighing, Avery jerked her head towards the steps. "Fine, git. I'll pretend I never saw you."

Grinning her thanks, Alice raced up the stairs two at a time, her kung fu pants rustling as she went, and took a sharp turn left around the corner. Avery waited until she heard Alice's bedroom door slam shut before she shut the front door behind her and moved her train case to the base of the stairs next to the banister.

Over the last four years, Alice had become quite the animal lover and would occasionally sneak in a lost or stray pet. The pristine Potter home had been run rampant by eight dogs, five of which weighed more than Avery did, four turtles, which Harry had humorously named after the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, two lizards, a bat, and more cats then Avery even wanted to count. It didn't take long for Hermione to lose much of her original patience on the matter.

Making her way through the house, Avery ran a hand along the wall as she walked. Today was Saturday, which meant that Hermione and William wouldn't be home until six, and if she recalled properly, Ashton and Anthony had a play-date with Ephraim; Lizzy and Arden's son. She had asked Harry why Alice wasn't invited as well, but he just laughed. Apparently she had been, but was going to be in and out of competition all weekend and hadn't wanted to be distracted by silly boy-play. Her exact words as she was informed.

Stopping in front of the doors to the library, Avery already felt the grin come across her face. No matter how many times she did this same routine, she never got sick of it. Putting her hands on the brass handles, she flung the doors open with all her strength and struck a pose before announcing, "I'm home!"

"Avery!" Harry called out excitedly as they made their way to each other. Wrapping his arms around her, Harry gave her a tight hug before releasing her. "I thought you weren't going to get here until seven?"

Avery beamed at him. She couldn't have stopped her lips from turning up in a smile. "That was the original plan, but I managed to catch an earlier train away from the city. How'd Alice do in the competition?" She asked as Harry started to lead her to the couches.

Seating her down, Harry proudly pulled a small trophy off of one of the shelves. "She made top of her division. They've invited her back for the exhibition matches tomorrow. She was just brilliant today. She took down a girl twice her size in the finals. I have to admit though," Harry sat down next to her and laughed a little bit. "I never would have thought that in a Primary Wing Chun competition the name calling would be so awful!"

Avery let out a laugh. Considering how girly the youngest Potter daughter liked to dress, she was sure that Alice received her own share of snarky comments. "I bet it frustrated some of the bigger children to lose to our little Princess, huh?"

Harry grinned. "To no end, I'm sure. But enough about us!" He leaned back against the couch. "How was your conference? You seem positively giddy today for some reason"

Avery's grin got marginally wider; she never could keep anything from her father. "Oh, Dad, it was fantastic! Well…not the _actual_ conference." She corrected herself with a toss of her hand. "Because, to be honest, it was utter bullocks, but what happened afterwards! Now that was something!"

Harry laughed at his eldest child's excitement. "Well?" He urged. "You just going to keep me in suspense or are you going to tell me?"

Avery leaned forward. "I met someone." She whispered excitedly.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Two Days Earlier :

Avery sat down at the bar with a heavy sigh. She resisted the urge to rest her head against the counter. Partially because it would have been in poor form and unprofessional of her, and partially because she knew that it would be disgusting. No amount of muggle disinfectant and cleaner could eradicate all the germs found on a muggle pub counter.

"What'll it be?" The barkeep asked with a heavy Wales accent.

"Scotch. Dry please."

The barkeep chuckled to himself as he poured a glass of strong alcohol for a rather small girl. Avery ignored it as she brushed away some of the mess on the counter around her the best she could. Lifting the glass set before her, Avery took a sip, savouring the amber liquid….or at least, that's what she would have liked to have done. This particular brand or year of scotch was terrible. Not that it mattered though, she wasn't in a real 'savouring' mood right now anyways. All Avery wanted to do was pound back her glass of alcohol and return her room with the day's unpleasantries behind her.

"Oh My GOD!" A shrill voice shrieked from behind her. "Look who it is!" Avery's shoulders tensed up as waited for the potential incoming. Instead, the pair of curly blondes who looked young enough that they had no right to be in a bar, raced right past her for a David Tenant look-alike who was clearly _not_ the Doctor.

Avery released a sigh of relief. There was no way they could have recognized her anyways, she reasoned to herself. It was for this precise reason that she wrote under a pseudonym and wore a 'disguise' for each event or picture she took.

Now, the reason she finger-quoted disguise in her mind lays strongly in the simplicity of her costume. All she did was done a natural blonde wig, charm her eyebrows to match, and then throw on a pair of enchanted glasses that changed her natural emerald eyes into sapphires. She chose this disguise based off her and her father's long running joke about Superman. Somehow it actually worked. As of yet, she'd never been called out when she was out as 'Avery'.

Avery took another sip of her drink and rested the glass against her head. Suddenly she wished that she had gotten her drink on the rocks. The lukewarm glass did nothing to quell her headache.

Avery had achieved a certain level of fame in both the magical and muggle communities with her multi-genre writing. Just like when she had first auditioned for the quidditch team under a different name and a red-hair charm, she did not want her father's fame painting people's judgment of her. It was for this reason that she liked her anonymity.

She worked very hard for her success, but certain people don't always appreciate that. Tonight for example, one particular radical group had decided that Avery's latest book was an affront to all good, honest households and needed to be banned. They had made the panel Avery was hosting on killing off a character in detail quite literally a living Hell.

Hence the drinking.

Avery took another sip. _Well…_ She mentally toasted them. _Congratulations,_ she tipped back her drink, finishing it off. _You've succeeded._

"Imagine how they're going to feel when they realize that they just dashed pass Kable Anderson without a second's thought!" A voice from behind her teased as it moved closer.

Avery felt herself go rigid. She carefully put her glass down. "I don't know what you're talking about." She stole a glance at the man who was now taking a seat next to her. Before he sat down, Avery estimated his height to be around six feet, maybe a little shorter. He had nice tan skin, slightly exotic in nature, but not enough to be distinctly something. He had black hair that was spiked out in front of him and kept rather short elsewise.

"Now, that I do not believe." He replied with a brilliant smile.

_A very nice smile_, Avery though to herself, which she instantly chided herself for. Instead she did her best to put on her bravado face. "Have you ever seen a portrait of Kable?" She asked with a self-depreciating laugh. "It's a far cry to say that I look as good as her."

There was a pause for a moment as the stranger next to her studied her face. It was then that Avery first realized that he had the most stunning blue eyes she had ever seen. "Nope." He answered definitively, a smile coming across his lips. "I'm positive you are she." Reaching into his leather satchel, he pulled out a copy of Avery's latest book. "It takes more than a pair of coloured contacts and a wig to disguise beauty like this."

Avery felt her cheeks burn hot. Any chance she had of bluffing her way out of this one was completely shot. Fixing her attention on her empty glass, she did her best to hide her pleasure at the compliment from the handsome man. "Oh, shut up." She cursed at him under her breath.

His lips broke out in to a wide grin. "I knew it! Please, you have to let me buy you a drink." He motioned for the bartender to come over.

"That's quite alright." Avery insisted, dangling her empty glass in the air. "I've had my one drink limit for the night." She stole another look through the corner of her eye. In all honesty, she wouldn't have minded spending more time with the stranger. She found herself unexpectedly drawn to the tall man with his twinkling eyes.

"Dinner then? Or a soda, it doesn't matter." He urged as he leaned against the counter. Meeting her eyes, he gave her a sincere smile. "From one author to another, after your panel, I don't think you should be alone right now."

Avery stared at him with a new respect, her eyebrows arched slightly in surprise. She tilted her head so she could meet his eyes. "You write?"

Her stranger grinned. "Well, I suppose you could call it writing." He shrugged his shoulders playfully. "I prefer to think of it as hogwash for the most part. I write under D. Abbot, but my full name is Devon Abbotsford." He extended out his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you…" He left his sentence hanging, taunting Avery on with a smile.

Avery grinned her first smile since the panel. "Avery Potter." She answered, as she shook his hand. "I think I will have that drink. Ginger ale." She ordered from the bartender before turning back to Devon. "Also, you'll have to forgive me for a moment as I slip in to fangirl mode, but I absolutely adore your writing!"

Devon beamed at her happily. "Thank you! I'm afraid I'll have to return your warning. I don't just carry every author's newest book along with me." Avery felt her cheeks go slightly red as Devon held the book out to her. "You need to sign this one for me! It's my favourite one in the series yet."

Normally when Avery was doing book signings and people told her this, she couldn't help but feel like they were lying to her. But the way Devon could no longer meet her eyes and the large blush that was covering the better part of his face, Avery couldn't help but feel that he was being honest.

"I'll sign it…but on one condition!" Avery smiled a bit to herself as Devon's ears perked up.

"Anything! Just name it." He insisted.

This was the answer Avery had been hoping for. Opening her purse, she pulled out a copy of Devon's latest book. "You'll need to sign mine as well."

The pair of them paused for a moment before they both broke down laughing. Devon reached over and took the book out of her hands and handed her his copy. "I would love nothing more."

They had stayed at the bar counter talking for about an hour before Devon finally convinced Avery to have supper with him the next day. If he had asked sooner, Avery would have accepted within the first ten minutes.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Back to Harry's Study :

Bringing over the two glasses, Harry banded one of them to Avery before sitting down next to her. When Hermione was home, they drank tea. But when it was just Avery and him, they drank scotch. A secret weakness of the two, it had started when Avery's muggle editor had given her a bottle as a present after one of her books became a bestseller.

"So, tell me…" Harry started after taking a sip. "What's his name?"

Avery blushed into her cup. "Devon. Devon Abbotsford."

Harry nodded, prepping himself to fully hate who ever this Devon character turned out to be. The few boyfriends Avery had last been with had only been interested in her to get to him. "You said you met him at the conference. Is he a writer too?"

"He is. It was nice to talk with someone who knows the business." Avery gave her father a sly smile as she brought the glass to her mouth. "He writes under D. Abbot."

Harry nearly spit out his drink. It was the exact reaction Avery had been hoping for. "You're joking, right?" Avery kept smiling. "D. Abbot…the same D. Abbot who wrote Shinigami Lovers?"

Avery nodded. "One and the same."

Harry stared at her in a completely state of shock. "Please, please, please tell me you got his autograph."

Laughing, Avery pulled out Devon's latest book in the series and handed it to Harry. "Here, just for you."

Harry's eager fingers snatched it up. He liked to curse his daughter for getting him addicted to the teenage romance series. She would always laugh and say that it was payback for her long running and expensive addiction to manga that he had gotten her hooked on long ago. He would never tell her, but one of the reasons he had even read the books to start was just so that he'd have one more thing to bond over with his eldest child.

He hardly even heard Avery complain how Devon had made her promise not to read what he had written in the book. Slowly opening the cover, Harry read the epitaph. _Dear Mister Potter, I think your daughter is amazing. From what I understand, she holds you in the highest respect. I would appreciate your permission to see her again. Please call me._ The short note was followed by a ten-digit phone number and an illegible signature. Harry closed the book with a smile. Apparently Devon was a bit old fashioned. He liked that.

Something about the note bothered him though. Reading it again, Harry nearly hit himself upside the head for not putting two and two together. "This Devon person...Isn't he?"

"I know!" Avery signed in defeat as she flopped her head back theatrically against the couch. "What am I going to do?"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The Night Before :

"So…Mister Teenage Romance Novelist, tell me…" Avery smirked at him over her wine glass. "How did you turn Sexy Shinigami into a teenage series?"

Devon let out a laugh as he cut off a piece of his steak. "In all honesty, it wasn't that hard. All I had to do was change the title to Shinigami Lovers and change the sexy romps into adolescent brooding about a perfect Adonis character."

"You're telling me that you made death gods into the everyday girl's dream just like that? I don't believe you." Avery fixed him with a teasing glare. "You must have some magic fairy dust that you sprinkle on your manuscripts."

"Anything can be sexy, so long as you go into long and _great_ detail about their perfect bodies and faces."

At this point Avery could barely contain her laugh. She slapped her hands against her mouth to shield the room from her outburst. Considering the size of the restaurant, she doubted that the other patrons would appreciate it. "Prove it!" She challenged him.

Devon shrugged, accepting the task. "Name something unpleasant."

Pausing for a moment, Avery did her best to think of something completely un-sexy. "A mummy."

"Easy." Devon countered. "It's a Beauty and the Beast scenario. Once he's reborn, he becomes every girl's fantasy. Next."

"Ninjas?"

Devon shook his head. "Disqualified. Ninja are already sexy. There is nothing I could write that could improve on them."

Avery rolled her eyes. "Demons."

Devon chuckled. "Make them tone and lean with a regular human shape, and once they meet the female protagonist they no longer want to do the evil deeds they once did. Then, not only do you get the forbidden love aspect, but you also get to throw in the Florence Nightingale effect for her having saved him." He gave Avery a teasing smile. "Are you even trying?"

Avery almost shot back 'Deatheaters', but stopped herself short. Despite them being the one thing in the world that she would never find attractive, she had to remember the company she was in right now. She was really enjoying her time with him. She didn't want to jinx that.

"How about zombies?"

OoOoOoOoO

Back to the Study :

Avery took another sip of her drink. She still felt a bit guilty about not telling Devon that she was a witch…but only a little bit. They had spent much of the evening getting to know each other and talking about their books. They had ended the date by walking along the Millennium Bridge and looking at the city lights.

Having grown up away from any large cities and then spending the vast majority of her formative years at Hogwarts, Avery found that she didn't really care much for London. It was too crowded, too busy, and had too many tourists. But spending that day with Devon, Avery couldn't help but feel that maybe she'd learn to like it.

Harry's head jerked up slightly as he heard the soft click of the front door being shut. Avery's eyes grew slightly wider at the sound. They both knew what this meant. Hermione was home.

Walking into the library, Hermione was met with the swift tinkling of hiding glasses and the guilty smiles on the faces of Avery and her husband. Smirking, she walked closer. If they thought that she didn't know about their secret drinking parties, they were sorely mistaken. Still, she let them have their secret, but that didn't mean that she wasn't allowed to tease them a bit.

"Hi baby." Hermione leaned down and gave Avery a kiss on the cheek. "How was the conference?"

Avery opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by Harry. "Birdie met someone I tentatively approve of!" He declared happily.

Hermione let out a laugh. "Your father approves?" She asked teasingly. "Wow! Let's get you to the chapel before he changes his mind." Hermione gave Harry a wink as Avery laughed. Harry was notorious for being largely over protective over Avery. Always had been and likely always would be. "So," Hermione fixed her attention on Avery. "What's his name, where's he from, and what does he do?"

Avery beamed up at her mother. Hermione always asked this exact string of questions the minute any of them expressed interest in someone. Hermione didn't know it, but the Potter children referred to this as 'the interrogation'.

"His name is Devon, he lives in South Tottenham in London, and he's a writer that Dad and I are quite fond of." Avery ran a hand through her short hair. "I met him at the conference."

Hermione smiled down fondly at her daughter. Avery may not have realized it, but her running her hand through her hair was something she only did when she was very happy. "And are you going to see him again?" She asked.

Avery stopped for a moment and thought back to their first date. "Yeah…" A soft smile came to her lips as she looked between her mother and father. "I think I will."

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

One Year Ago :

Avery stormed into the café in a foul mood. It didn't take a psychic to realize that she was having a bad day.

"So…How was your day?" Devon asked cheerfully as Avery slumped down in her chair and dropped her bag on the floor.

Rubbing her temples, Avery did her best to not scowl too hard at Devon. "Today is progressively getting worse and worse." She confided as she picked up a menu and then immediately put it back down again. "I'm getting evicted!" She protested. "Me!" Avery took a deep breath to unclench her jaw before she continued. "I've never gotten a single complaint, and yet today, my landlord informs me that my one-year contract is up and he won't let me renew it because he has other tenants waiting."

"Well, it's not the worst thing that could have happened." Devon replied gently.

"Are you kidding me?" Avery snapped, unimpressed with Devon's lack of outrage on her behalf. "The rent was cheap, I lived only four blocks from my favourite writing nook, AND now I need to find a new place to live!" She shot Devon a mostly un-feeling glare. "How does this not sound like the worst news I've had since the time I thought no one bought my new book on opening day?"

Devon smiled at her. "That time you mixed up the days and the book actually went on sale the next day and it sold just fine. Besides, I think I know a way to solve one of your problems."

"Please…" Avery gestured tauntingly with her right hand as she picked up the menu again. "By all means, tell me."

"You could always move in with me."

Avery blinked. She then sat there for 30 seconds before she realized that she hadn't moved since and blinked again. "What?"

Reaching across the table, Devon took her hand as Avery yet again put down the menu. "How long have we been dating now Avery?"

Avery paused for a moment, making sure it wasn't a trap. "A year next Thursday."

"A year." Devon repeated. "And I'd be lying if I said the idea of getting to see you every day doesn't sound like a good idea to me." He locked eyes with her. Avery met his eyes and immediately regretted the decision. She was always weak to his blue eyes. "I don't want to rush you," He continued. "But I feel that we're ready for this."

Avery gave his hand a little squeeze. "I'm not say that I'm not, but you have to realize you're dropping this idea on me rather suddenly."

"Just think about it, okay?" Devon asked, smiling at her.

"I will." Avery promised before taking back her hand as the waitress came to collect their orders.

She may have been able to pass off her response as calm and cool, but that was only on the exterior. Inside she felt like a petrol truck that had collided with a 70's Pinto….an explosion of natural disaster proportions was currently in the place where her stomach should have been. Finishing their meal, Avery gave Devon a kiss goodbye and walked around the corner. Making sure no one was around, she apparated to the one place she knew she could think.

"Dad!" Avery called through the house, making her presence known.

"Hey baby." Hermione smiled at her daughter as she hauled the heavy basket full of clean wet clothes towards her. "He's in the back hanging clothes. Here…" She dropped the basket into Avery's arms. "Go help him."

Laughing, Avery leaned in and gave Hermione a kiss on the cheek. "Hi Mum."

Walking to the backyard, Avery immediately saw her father hanging the sheets on the line. When Avery was growing up, she used to get so embarrassed by how her mother made them learn to do everything the muggle way first. All the other mothers would exchange the best food charms and how to get the perfect pants crease with only one spell, and Hermione would try to tell them how when you cooked your own food from scratch you get a stronger feeling of appreciation. Needless to say, the physical drying of sheets didn't do much to dispel Avery's embarrassment. Years later however, Avery was starting to see the point. Living in the city where she couldn't hang her clothes outside to dry, she could she actually missed the process. Now whenever she came home, she'd head straight for the linen closet, breath in the natural scent and then search for her father.

"Hi Daddy." Avery called out cheerfully as she came closer. Looking over his shoulder, Harry smiled and waved at her. Harry was finally starting to show that he was beginning to age. A few silver strands were poking through his raven hair. Despite his physically getting older, his eyes still held all the excitement and wonder that Avery knew and loved.

Leaning down, Harry gave her a kiss. "I wasn't expecting you until next week Birdie. This is a nice surprise."

"Well," Avery started to hang the clothes on the line. "I've got some news." She saw Harry's eyes immediately flicker to her ring finger. She resisted laughing when he gave a noticeable sign of relief. "Nothing that big I'm afraid." She answered teasingly to the unasked question. "Devon asked me to move in with him." Avery paused and waited for her father to get excited for her.

It never came.

"Are you going to?" Harry asked instead, his normally cheery face was a tint more serious than normal.

This wasn't the reaction Avery had been expecting. It threw her a bit off. "I don't know yet." She answered, fidgeting with the edge of one of the shirts she was about to hang. "I just got evicted and it does seem like the right time."

Harry nodded along before he put a hand on her shoulder and fixed his eyes on her. There was no hint of humour in them. "You need to tell him."

Avery froze. "What?" She asked, her voice scantly over a whisper.

Harry came closer. "You need to tell him that you're a witch. I know that you've been keeping it a secret from him. If you plan on making a life with him, then you need to tell him."

Avery angrily shook off his hand. "How can you say that?" She snapped. "We're happy! Why would I want to ruin that?"

"And do you think you could be happy forever, lying about who you are?" Harry asked softly, his mouth turned down in a sad frown. "Could you go on with him never meeting your brothers and sisters? What about if you have children? There's a good chance that they would be a witch or a wizard. What would you tell him then?"

"Did Mum put you up to this?" Avery accused him coldly.

Harry shook his head. "Your mother doesn't know that you haven't told him yet. But she's starting to wonder why you never bring him around."

"Then why are you doing this?" Avery asked, angry tears were starting to spring to her eyes. "I don't need this." Leaving the basket where it was, Avery stormed past Harry.

"Avery, wait!" Harry called after her.

Turning around, Avery faced her father defiantly. "I'm going to do it, and he doesn't need to know!" Without another word Avery apparated away, leaving Harry alone in the yard.

A few minutes later Hermione came out the back doors carrying the last basket of clothes. Looking around she didn't see any sign of Avery. As she got closer she was more than a little surprised to find Harry standing shell-shocked.

Coming from behind him, Hermione tucked herself under his shoulder. "I never thought I'd see the day when Avery left in a huff due to something _you_ said." When she looked up to see his reaction, Hermione immediately regretted teasing him. Harry was clearly upset. She wrapped an arm around his waist and gave him a hug. "What are you going to do?"

Harry shook his head sadly. "Nothing. I'm just going to have to be patient and wait for her to come back home."

Hermione rested her head against him. "That's going to kill you." She replied, unable to resist poking fun at her husband. "We both know that patience is not a virtue you've mastered."

Releasing an overly exaggerated sigh, Harry slumped down. "I know!" He whined. "What am I going to do in the mean time?"

Smirking up at her husband, Hermione jerked her head back at the clothes line. "Well, to start, I have three baskets of clothes that need drying."

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Six Months Later :

Resting one of the shopping bags on her knee, Avery looked around the hall to make sure no one else was there before she pulled her wand out of her pocket and unlocked her front door. She would have normally have used her keys on any other day, but they were currently at the bottom of her purse and she didn't feel like putting everything down to search for them.

"Hey, Devon, you in here?" She called out as she kicked the door shut. "If you are, I would very much appreciate some help with the groceries."

Appearing at his office door, Devon came over and took two of the four bags in Avery's hands. Leaning in, he gave her a quick kiss before starting to carry the groceries to the kitchen. "I'm assuming that the meeting with your editor went well, because if memory serves me correctly, it's my week to buy groceries."

Avery followed closely at his heels. "It's also the reason we're going to have a fancy meal tonight." She added excitably. "The meeting couldn't have gone better!" She could barely keep from dancing on the spot. "They accepted my currently untitled trilogy project! Kable Anderson strikes again!" Avery pumped her arm in the air. "Go me!"

Devon just laughed. "They still won't let you name it the Paige Turner Trilogy?"

"That's because they're lame." Avery pouted. "Just think of the promotion lines they could have used! 'Anderson's newest book is a real _paige-turner_'!" She emphasized her pun by flaring her arms out as she said it.

Devon laughed again as he reached over and ruffled her hair. "Great job, you'll have to call your sister and tell her. This is the series you're basing off of her, right?"

Avery nodded. "I could have written a hundred books about Page, but Adelphie thought it might be best to start with three and go from there." She started to unpack the groceries on the counter.

"Well, I'm sure she'll be happy to hear about it from you." Devon took the package of cheddar cheese out of Avery's hands. "I can do this, go call her now."

Avery felt herself go slightly rigid. She'd already gone to tell Page, but it was most definitely not through the phone. Her sister didn't quite inherit the muggle lifestyle gene. If it could be done magically, that's the way it was done. Avery had apparated straight to her sister's and Chris' house after the meeting to share the good news. Page was more than a little excited to be immortalized in the form of a book series.

"It's fine. I'll talk to her later." Avery covered, taking a package of spinach, hoping that he'd just drop the subject.

"Speaking of your sister, I would like to meet her." Devon gave Avery poke in the side. "If she's even a tenth of her namesake character, I'm sure I'll love her."

"Sure, sometime." Avery answered nonchalantly as she always did when Devon brought up her family.

"Avery." Devon was suddenly right in front of her. "What's going on?"

"What?" Avery answered, mildly taken aback by Devon's sudden switch in mood. "Nothing's wrong." She broke eye contact with him. Suddenly it felt as if he could see right through her.

"I didn't ask what was wrong. I asked what was going on. Avery…" He put a hand on her arm. "We've been together a year and a half now. Why is it that every time I bring up your family, you clam right up?"

"Maybe I just don't like talking about them." She answered back, more coldly then she had meant to.

"Up to six months ago, they were all you would talk about!" Devon's voice raised in volume a bit in response to Avery's defensive reaction. He took a deep breath. "It was right after I asked you to move it that it changed. I need you to be honest with me. I didn't want us living together to tear you apart from your family."

Avery felt her stomach drop. She'd been allowing herself the mild discretion of not telling Devon because she always told herself that she wasn't lying to him, it was just that he never asked. Gnawing on her bottom lip, she put down the bag of spinach. "You may want to sit down." She answered quietly.

Raising an eyebrow, Devon slowly made his way to their kitchen table. Once he was sitting down, Avery fidgeted with the hem of her shirt for a moment more before she took a deep breath finalizing her resolve. Moving to the table, Avery took a seat in the chair next to Devon.

"I have something to tell you…a secret I probably should have told you a long time ago." Avery started to wring her hands together. "It's just that I was too scared. I was afraid that you would reject me."

Reaching over, Devon took her hands in his. "That's not possible." He smiled at her. "I love you, and I'll accept whatever it is that you need to say."

Avery felt a weight come off of her shoulders. Nodding her head, she gave Devon a smile. "I'm a witch."

Devon stared at her in silence for a moment before following up with a, "What?"

Avery frowned as she felt his hands slightly recoil. "I'm a witch." She repeated. "I can do magic."

Dropping her hands as he stood up, Devon made it very clear that he wasn't impressed with her confession. "If you didn't want to tell me, you could have just said so. There's no point in making up some bollocks lie."

Avery stared up at him in shock. "It's not a lie!" She insisted. "I'm telling the truth!"

Looking down at her, Devon crossed her arms. "I may write children's book Avery, but that doesn't mean I still believe everything like they do."

"I can prove it!" Avery snapped as she stood up furiously, knocking her chair over in the process. Stomping towards the counter, Avery dug through her purse and pulled out her wand. "See?"

Devon shrugged as he shook his head, still not convinced. "So you carry around a toy in your bag…congratulations."

Avery felt her blood begin to boil. "How dare you!" She could barely keep herself from shaking. "It is NOT a toy. Watch!" Raising her wand, Avery focused her attention on the food still waiting on the counter. With a flick of her wand, she sent them all flying to their appropriate places in the refrigerator and cabinets.

Turning around defiantly, Avery saw Devon white-faced and pressed against the wall. One look at his face and she felt her heart break. "What happened to you'll accept me no matter what?" She asked softly.

She watched as Devon swallowed hard trying to get the words out. "That…that was when I still thought that the worst you could confess to me was that you were caught shoplifting as a teenager or that you were engaged before. Not that you were some sort of freak!"

Suddenly the room went silent. Every little sound was exaggerated ten-fold. Avery hadn't even realized that she had started crying until she heard one of the drops crash against the floor. Fighting her quivering lip, Avery countered it with bravado as she grabbed her purse and stormed out of the apartment in a dramatic exit. She hurried towards the stairwell and waited by the door for a few minutes until she was positive that Devon wasn't going to come after her.

Suddenly no longer caring if the world knew her secret, Avery broke her rule about magic in public view and apparated herself as far away from the apartment building as she could manage and towards someone that she desperately owed an apology to.

Opening her eyes after the few seconds it took to be transported, she checked her surroundings. She hadn't been exactly clear where she wanted to go. Apparently her desire to see her father had brought her to the spot right beside his chair. If she had been transported 30 centimeters in either direction she would have been stuck in either the desk or the bookcase. Luckily for Avery, she managed to land in the one clear spot in her father's office at the paper.

Looking down at her father's shocked and concerned eyes; the very new wound opened itself completely up. Fighting the torrent of ill emotions, Avery did her best to stay calm. She had something she needed to say before she completely broke down.

"I'm sorry Daddy!" She cried out as the waterworks literally broke down.

Harry was out of his chair and holding her before her purse hit the floor.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Harry handed Avery a glass of brandy that he kept hidden in the bottom drawer of his work desk. Moving to the front part of his desk so that he was standing in front of her, he leaned against it and waited for her to calm down a bit before he started talking. He didn't need to hear it from her what had happened. One look at her and her distress and he knew what was going on.

"Do you know what you're going to do?" He asked her gently.

"Not even a single clue." Avery answered, her bottom lip quivered again. "He said I was a freak." She added softly.

Moving so that he was behind her, Harry wrapped his arms around his daughter tightly. "Then he's as stupid as he is potentially dead."

"You can't!" Avery exclaimed before dropping her head again. "He's muggle Daddy, Drake can't protect you with that." She shook her head at the idea, but Harry saw the small smile play on her lips as she imagined it for just a moment. Harry put a hand on her head and gave it a pat.

Moving back around, Harry sat on the edge of his desk again. It killed him to see her this way. "Do you need to stay at home for a bit?"

"No." Avery answered immediately. "As much as I love you guys, I don't think I could stand living with Mum right now, and Alice tends to not quite understand the concept behind secrets and discretion."

Harry nodded, fully understanding what Avery was talking about. He'd been called into Alice's primary school twice in the last three months for a sit down with her teachers. Apparently Alice couldn't get her head around the idea that it's inappropriate to say _everything_ that was on your mind. And Avery had never been too comfortable talking about relationship things with her mother as it were.

"Want me to summon Page?"

Avery paused before nodding her head once. "Please."

Pushing himself off of the desk, Harry put a hand on Avery's shoulder and gave it a squeeze before leaving his office to find the nearest floo portal.

Waiting until he was far enough away from his office that he was positive that Avery wouldn't be able to hear him, Harry proceeded to slam his fist as hard as he could into the brick wall. He had done the best he could to contain his feelings from his daughter, but at that exact moment he felt like killing the boy who made her feel like that.

Staring down at his bloody and broken fist, Harry awkwardly took his wand in his left hand and cast the spell to heal it. It was one of the few things he was glad that he learned when he was an Aurora. Continuing down the hall, Harry came to the communal fireplace that was used for connecting to the floo network.

Taking a pinch of the silvery-blue powder that was used for making calls, Harry threw it into the fire and took a step back as the flames grew high. "Page Potter-Blake." He directed before he took a deep breath and stuck his head into the fire. He always hated this part. Especially if the person he was trying to reach wasn't near a fireplace. Luckily for him, Page wasn't in the field today.

"Dad?" She asked, mildly confused, though with good reason. Harry never used floo unless it was urgent. "What's up?"

"Hey, are you busy right now?" Harry asked, not even bothering with small talk.

Page stared back at him. "When am I not busy?" She countered.

Harry sighed, if Page was being aloof with a direct question from him that likely meant that someone else was in the room that didn't need to know. "Look, your sister needs you. I'm at work right now. How fast can you get here?"

"Where is she?" A voice came from behind him.

Harry pulled his head out of the fire and readjusted his glasses and brushed the soot off of his cloak as Page fixed her hair. "They really need to fix the anti-apparation spell around here. It's getting to the point that just _anyone_ can get in."

Laughing, Page wrapped her arms around Harry. "As if a simple exclusion charm could keep _me_ out." Harry accepted her hug and squeezed her tight. "Where is she?" She asked again.

"Sitting in my office. Come on." Harry led Page down the hall.

Harry had to detach himself from the scene that took place from there. The minute Page had walked into the office Avery threw herself into her younger sister's arms. Page took an uncustomary mature role and rocked Avery back and forth, promising her that everything would be alright.

Harry guided them out of the office building and made Avery promise to come and see him in a few days when she was feeling better. Page gave him a nod letting him know that she would keep him updated as well.

After they disappeared, Harry stayed outside for a little while longer. He didn't know what he would do if he ever met this Devon character, but he was certain it wouldn't end well.

* * *

How do you think Harry should react to Devon's callous breaking of Avery's heart? Does he deserve a second chance?

Have a great day!


	14. Stage fourteen The End Part 2

And here it is...the very LAST chapter of this story. I still find it hard to believe that six months ago all I had were the first two chapters waiting on my computer, uncertain if I should even post them; and then here we are! Six months later with a story totaling 67,010 words!

I just wanted to say thank you all very, very, very much to everyone who has read this story, with a special thanks to those who have been around since the beginning and those who have commented. Every time I got a comment it made me want to keep writing (so please let me know what you liked or didn't like about my story. I am very eager to hear about everyone's thoughts now that the story is over).

I hope you all enjoy the finale as much as I enjoyed writing it. It's kind of sad that this story has come to a close, but all good things must come to an end. Also, for anyone interested, I have another novel-length fanfiction in the works for the HP genre. I am uncertain as to when it will be up (strongly depending on my situation with field classes and when I'm getting back to Canada and a stable internet connection), so if you are at all interested in reading another one of my stories, please add me to author alert and I'll keep you posted :)  
(the story is a continuation of my oneshot Memories *insert shameless self promoting here* Go check it out!)

Thanks again for a great time writing,  
Samantha

* * *

The End – Part 2 :

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Two Weeks Later :

It was turning into an ugly night Harry decided as he made his way down the hall to the front door. Whoever was calling on them that night in this storm was right mental. Opening the door, Harry met the blue eyes of someone he'd never met before.

"Hello…" The man started, looking down at the address written on the piece of rain soaked paper in front of him. "Are you Mister Potter?"

Harry nodded. "Yes, and you are?"

The man let out a sigh of relief. "I'm Devon Abbotsford. I'm so glad I-" He never got the chance to finish his sentence before Harry's fist connected with his left eye.

"You'll have to forgive my husband." Hermione apologized as she handed Devon the bag of peas. "He tends to be a mite protective over our daughters." She smiled at him too sweetly. "Just be glad Page wasn't the one answer the door tonight. You probably wouldn't have gotten off as easily as with only a black eye."

Harry glared at the boy sitting at his table and began pacing back and forth in the kitchen. He didn't like the way the boy swallowed hard at the weakly veiled threat, nor the way he kept wincing as he put the cold package to his eye. Harry hated weak people.

"Why are you even here?" Harry snapped as he made a loop. "Haven't you caused enough damage yet?"

"I just want to talk to Avery." Devon insisted. "She never came home."

Harry took a deep breath, doing his best to contain his anger. "So you wait _two weeks_ before you go looking forward to her?"

Devon looked back and forth between the visibly angry Mister Potter, and the icy calm Missus Potter who kept tapping her wand menacingly against her folded up arms. He wasn't sure who he was suddenly afraid more of.

"It's not my fault!" He argued. "Avery never told me where you lived. I've spent the last two weeks searching for her. I only just finally managed to find your address. It's not like you were in the regular house registry of the UK."

"And why would you want to talk to her?" Harry asked. "You made it very clear last time how you felt about people of our nature."

Devon put down the bag of peas and stared at a spot on the floor. "What I said last time was a mistake. I was surprised and didn't know how to react. I am to blame." He looked back up to see Harry watching him very intensely. "I would do anything to take it back." He insisted. "I just need to talk to her."

Harry's eyes flickered momentarily to Hermione. Devon followed their eyes. Something that he had said held a special meaning to the pair of them. Hermione gave Harry a small nod and left the room. Harry moved towards Devon and took a seat in front of him. This time he approved of how the boy flinched as he pulled the chair closer. Harry liked that he was afraid of him.

"Now you listen to me. If I'm going to tell you where she is, it does in no way mean that I forgive you. And it most definitely does not mean that Avery will forgive you. What it does mean is that I know exactly what a mistake feels like." Harry's voice became lower, memories from long ago peaked out of their crevasses. "And if I hadn't been given that second chance back then, then my life would never have become what it is today. Even now I sometimes think back to that day I walked out and instead of coming back I just kept walking. To this day, it is still my greatest fear."

Devon stared at Avery's father with a slight new respect. On one hand, he utterly terrified him and now knew that he had a heck of a right jab. But on the other hand, it appeared that if Mister Potter was anything, he was fair.

Harry fixed his eyes on Devon through his glasses and watched him for a moment before taking a piece of paper off the table and one of the auto-quills that didn't require an ink pot. He wrote down Page's address and slid the piece of paper across the table to Devon.

"Be warned though," He answered in all seriousness. "Just because you have the address, it doesn't mean that you'll be able to find Page's house. She's worked very hard to avoid detection. Unless you're welcomed in, you could walk right past it and never know."

Devon looked up from the paper with confusion in his eyes. "Then how am I supposed to find Avery?"

Harry stood up. "You don't give up. Ever."

OoOoOoOoO

Devon felt as if he had been walking in circles for at least an hour. He had set the GPS in his car for the town the minute he had climbed in and shut the door. Much to his frustration, the little box on his dash informed him that such a location did not exist. Fighting with the map he had stored under his seat, Devon made a decision on a direction and went from there.

Evidently Harry's idea of directions consisted of a town name and then the words _As soon as you come across the large limestone boulder, you're almost there._ Devon held the map above his head to try and block the rain as he stared down the road. Much to his frustration, there were twenty large limestone boulders, none of which were in front of a house. Right at the point where Devon was about to give up and come back in the morning something solid was pressed into his back rather roughly.

"Who are you and what are you doing in front of my house?" A deep voice threatened him.

Devon immediately threw his hands up in defense, sending the map flying. "Don't shoot! Don't shoot! I have no idea where I am."

"Don't shoot?" The voice asked quizzically from behind him before it started to laugh. "Oh! You must be the muggle." The thing in his back disappeared as a man walked in front of him. The man held out his hand. "My name is Christopherson. I'm married to Avery's sister."

Devon took a sigh of relief as he shook the more-or-less normal looking man. "You should come in." Chris dropped his hand and made his way to one of the boulders. "You'll die of pneumonia if you wait out here."

Devon followed behind him eagerly. "You don't know how relieved I am to meet one of your kind who isn't threatening my life."

Christopherson stopped in front of a boulder that reminded Devon of a sleeping wolf, and turned around to face him. He had a smile on his face that made Devon's blood run cold. "Don't thank me yet…" He answered too cheerfully. "The only reason you're still standing here is because I promised Page that she'd get first dibs." He kicked the boulder and suddenly a two story house flickered into view. Christopherson walked up the front steps and opened the door with a flick of his wand. "Well?" He called back to the fear struck Devon. "Are you going to come in?"

Honestly, there was nothing Devon wanted to do less. Apparently the Potter family and everyone associated with them were all sociopaths. But…Devon took a deep breath and started up the stairs. This was the way to Avery.

Devon followed behind Chris like a puppy behind its new master. He was terrified that the house would swallow him whole if he took a step out of the path. Chris was approximately the same height as Devon but the stark differences in their physic made Devon feel incredibly self-conscious. He had always been lean, but Page's husband looked as if he could bench press his skinny body without a drop of effort. His brown hair was longer in the front then the back and was slicked back in a stylish way. He also had blue eyes, but unlike Devon's, Chris' eyes were the colour of blue ice; clear and piercing in a way Devon couldn't even describe.

Avery had always been very vague with what it was exactly that her sister and her sister's husband did for a living. One look at Christopherson though, plus the stories he had heard about Page, Devon did not doubt in any way that whatever it was that they did it would be considered illegal in his world.

"We're here." Christopherson announced suddenly, stopping in front of a pair of large doors. He looked back at Devon who was nearly shaking. "You'll have to talk to Page before you can even consider seeing Avery."

Devon nodded his acknowledgement. Talking a deep breath he took a step past the highly intimidating gentleman and pushed the doors forward. As he entered the room, he heard the doors click behind him, singling that he was very much locked in the room until they decided to release him.

He had been expecting a room perfect for a mafia boss. Something full of dark, rich colours, oil paintings on the walls, and a wing back chair where Page would be lounging in, stroking a fluffy white cat as she laid down her warnings. Instead what he got was a white room done up in a shabby chic design with pale blue accents, Devon tip-toed in a little further. He didn't know what was scaring him more, the fact that Page, the Master of Deception, had a soft spot for china tea cups and lace or that there was what appeared to be a hit-list book of names on her desk.

Devon nearly jumped a foot in the air when he heard the door open again. That's when he came face to face with Page. He was taken aback by the first sight of her. She was quite possibly the smallest woman he had ever seen. He had always thought that Avery was quite short at 5'4", but if her sister made 5 feet, then she was lucky. The second thing he noticed was how she was dressed.

She was dressed in a long emerald green silk dress with a slit that exposed more than a little bit of her pale thigh and had a hem that just brushed against the floor. Her mid-length black hair was softly curled and set up off of her neck, and her eyes were fixated on him from behind the pair of small half-rimmed glasses on her face. She looked pretty enough, Devon decided, in a 1920s Hollywood way, but there was nothing about her that struck fear into his heart in the way he had been anticipating.

That was until she started speaking.

"You'd better have a good reason for being here." Her voice drifted over the room, cutting into him like ice needles in a blizzard. She sat down in one of the vintage French design chairs and pressed her fingers together. "Today is my one year anniversary." She informed him. "So, I repeat…." She fixed her eyes on Devon through her glasses, freezing him to the spot. "If you do not have a good reason for being in my house, I swear that I will take you out."

Devon swallowed hard and brought out ever last piece of courage he had. He had read somewhere that when you're facing someone tougher then you, you need to pretend to be tough as well….or was that for bears? "I'm not afraid of you." He answered back.

A smirk came to Page's lips as she slowly stood up. Pressing her hands together momentarily, when she pulled them apart her wand materialized out of thin air. "I was really, _really_ hoping you'd be up for playing. Good boy…." She purred as she advanced towards Devon who stumbled back a step and nearly knocked over a lamp.

"Hey Page…" Avery walked into the study, her face stuck in a notebook in front of her and a different coloured pen behind each ear. "Before you leave I have to ask-" Looking up, Avery stopped midsentence when she saw her younger sister holding her wand to her ex-boyfriend.

At this point Avery had two choices she could make. One, she could calmly and coolly scold her sister for taking advantage of a foolish muggle who was underestimating just how scary her little sister really was. OR, two, she could run like hell out of there.

She chose the latter.

Dropping her notebook, Avery turned and booked it out of the room. Devon stole a look at Page, whose attention was still on the commotion that Avery had just caused. Deciding to take advantage of the situation, Devon sprinted out of the room as well. As soon as he was in the hall, he had no idea where he was supposed to go. If it wasn't for the slam of a door and the slight howl of the wind he could have very likely gotten lost as well. Following the direction of the sound, Devon found the front door again. Swinging it open, Devon raced out in to the storm after Avery.

Christopherson came down the stairs dressed sharply in a suit and vest combo. He sighed when he saw that Devon had left the front door open and blowing rain was coming in. Shutting the front door Chris made sure to reset the locking charm. Walking towards the French room as he tied his tie, he met Page halfway. Somehow she managed to have both a scowl and a pout on at the same time.

"I _really_ wanted to hurt him." She whined.

"I know Doll…" Chris replied sympathetically as he watched Page slip into her stilettos. "But it wasn't a complete loss. I cast a tracking charm on him when I came across him in the court yard. If he and Avery don't patch things up, we can always torment him after supper."

Page looked up at him with stars sparkling in her eyes. "Dinner _and_ torture in the same night? Normally I only get one or the other." She teased him as she opened the wardrobe and pulled out her cloak. "I knew that there was a reason I married you."

"Think of it as an early anniversary gift. So…" Chris gave her a knowing smile. "What did you do to him?" He asked, to which Page looked up at him with feigned innocence. He didn't buy it. "We both know that there is no way a muggle ran past you without you getting a single spell in."

Page grinned diabolically as she swung her cloak around her in whirl. "Let's just say that the next time he decides to mention my choice in interior design he'll be receiving a nice surprise."

Chris laughed. "I swear, sometimes I think you designed that room like that just so you could get a rise out of people."

"I'll have you know that I am quite fond of that room." Page answered defiantly. When Christopherson stared down at her with a smirk, Page rolled her eyes and continued to fasten her cloak. "Well…I like the tea cups. I'm really starting to hate all of that lace and whiteness." Smiling at her husband, Page held out her hand. "Shall we?"

Chris took her hand. "Race you there."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Avery, wait!" Devon called after her as he raced behind through the rain. "Please stop!"

"Leave me alone!" She shouted from over her shoulder. She kept running.

Somehow it was that one simple order that gave Devon the push he needed to finally catch up. Reaching his hand out Devon managed to grab hold of her arm. "No! I will not leave you alone! At least until you talk with me."

Avery spun around to face him, and stared up at him with a stone face. "What?" She snapped. "What do you _need_ to tell me? That I'm a freak? That my whole family is nuts? What? What do you want to tell me?" By the end, Avery was screaming at him. Normally she would have felt embarrassed by this, but considering the fact that it was the middle of the night, storming out, and every other house on the block was enchanted so that they couldn't be found, Avery suddenly had no problem letting her feelings be known.

Devon suddenly went silent. Avery clenched her fists. "I don't need this." She jerked her arm away. "Why did you even come here?" She asked a bit softer.

"Because I love you."

Avery crossed her arms. "It didn't seem like that two weeks ago."

Devon took a step closer. "I was wrong to freak out. I know that, and I'm sorry. It isn't every day that you find out that your girlfriend does magic."

Avery looked down at the ground. "You didn't come after me." She whispered.

Devon took another step. "I know…I should have."

"Yes." Avery answered sharply. "You should have."

"I've been searching for you for the last two weeks. If you leave now, I'm going to keep searching for you until I find you again. I'll keep looking for you until you hear me out."

Avery crossed her arms and stared up at him. "Speak."

Devon met her eyes and nodded in agreement to her one word order. "You are my best friend and my hardest critic. You always push me to do my best and I have been taking that for granted. If it wasn't for you, I'd still be writing teenage trash…and I _hate_ writing teenage romance. The day I let you run out of our apartment was the biggest mistake I've ever made. And it's not one I ever plan to make again." Devon put his hands in his pockets. If Avery noticed she made no note of it.

"You are the only one who ever accepted all of me, and it was cruel of me to react the way that I did and deny you the same privilege. I need you to continue on. Please give me the opportunity to make it up to you day after day…for the rest of our lives."

Devon pulled out a small box from his pocket. He hadn't told Avery it, but he had bought the ring a few months ago. He had just been searching for the right moment. If this wasn't it, then he never knew what would be. He got to his knees.

"Please, Avery Jane Potter, marry me."

Devon stayed on his knee for more than a minute. It was impossible to tell what Avery was thinking in the darkness and distorting features of the rain.

"This is who I am." Her voice was soft. "My sister is insane. Both she and her husband work for the wizarding equivalent of MI6. If I hadn't come in she _would_ have maimed you. Despite her appearance, she is well versed in torture and counter-intelligence techniques. My dad is famous in the wizard world; you can't go into any town and say his name without people's ear's perking. My mother is a genius and is the head of the research department for the whole Ministry. William, is the most normal out of us all, and even then, he has a spell reservoir in his mind that he can call on without a second's thought that is the envy of most spell books. I have three younger siblings that are 16 years younger than I am. And if there is anything you shouldn't do, it's underestimate them. Alice is a bit of a martial arts prodigy and would have you on the ground faster than you can say hippogriff. The boys, though lacking their sister's finesse would have you tied up just as fast in ways that only a double-team can work."

Avery stared down at Devon. "This is my family. There is not a normal one in the lot. Is this what you want?"

Devon locked eyes with her. "I want you." He answered honestly.

That was apparently the right answer. Avery fell to her knees and into Devon's embrace. All of a sudden he was very happy that it was raining out as he held Avery close. It washed away just how relieved he actually felt.

Walking back to Page's house, Devon couldn't help but bring it up. "Your sister isn't exactly what I expected her to be." He admitted.

"Oh?" Avery looked up at him. "You didn't find her calculating, precise, or devious?"

"No…" Devon tilted his head to the side. The boulder really did look like a wolf. "It's how she decorated her room. I never pegged her for having such girly tastes."

And that was the last thing he got to say before the whole world went black and he collapsed to the ground.

Avery stared at her now-fiancé unconscious on the ground and sighed. Pulling her wand out of her pocket she cast a hovering charm and moved him into the house and out of the rain.

"Pardon me Mister Blake." The maître d' apologized as he brought them a letter on a silver tray. "This just came for you and your lovely wife. I believe it is of importance."

"Of course." Christopherson accepted the letter. "Thank you." Waiting until the head waiter left, Chris weighed the letter in his hand. "It's light." He observed as he handed the letter to Page. "Bets on what it is?"

Page studied the handwriting on the front for a moment before a wide grin escaped its bounds and cheerfully played on her face. "I know exactly what it is." She answered happily as she opened it. Scanning the letter she put it back on the table. "Sadly, it seems that Avery forgave him."

"Damn." Chris snapped his fingers in mock distress. "_Now_ how are we supposed to spend our anniversary night?"

"On the plus side," Page continued, choosing to answer his teasing with a certain twinkle in her eyes. "It seems the new muggle addition to the family has already fallen into my trap."

Pulling out a pocket watch from the front pocket of his vest, Christopherson checked the time. "Twenty minutes." He smiled at Page. "I do believe we have a new record."

Page smiled contently around the room. "What a fantastic day!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Present day :

Satisfied that Ashton's bow-tie was finally straight, Harry lifted him off of the kitchen counter and sent him outside to help his brother dust off the chairs. Looking around the kitchen, Harry didn't even feel like this was his house any more. Caterers were everywhere. Even standing in the unoccupied area, Harry felt as if he was underfoot. Leaving the hustle and bustle, Harry slowly made his way up the stairs.

When Avery had come to them four months ago and pleaded with them to let her have her wedding in the back yard, Harry wanted nothing more than to say 'no'. There was still a part of him that hated Devon, but the part that loved Avery was much larger. He said yes without hesitation.

The last three weeks building up to the wedding, Hermione had become a nervous wreck. Because they were having the wedding at their house and only Devon's parents had been briefed on the situation, it meant that each and every little piece of magical evidence had to be hidden away for the ceremony. Everything had to be done twice. Two different sets of invitations had to be sent out and two different marriage registries had to be contacted. Harry not only had to contact the Ministry and place a request to remove the locator-block he had placed on the acreage, but he also had to have several muggle event planners come to the yard to measure out the areas and plan for set up.

Without his knowing, Harry's feet had brought him right to Avery's old bedroom door. Even though it was now official Alice's room, little things there still reminded him of Avery. It was also the Bride's Headquarters for the day of the wedding.

Putting his hand on the door knob, Harry could not physically make himself turn the door knob. He heard the excitable voices on the other end and froze. Dropping his hand, Harry turned back around and walked down the stairs an out of the house to a place he knew he could be alone. As Harry started to walk down the path he could no longer lie to himself….he was not ready to give his eldest daughter away.

Hermione was frantically moving around Alice's bedroom like a hurricane on speed. Putting another flower in Alice's hair, straitening the sash on Lizbeth's bridesmaid dress, casting yet another worried look to Page's dress, still on the hanger. She was one card shy of a full house and if one more thing went wrong the entire house of cards was going to collapse around her.

"Today…" She muttered under her breath. "Why did Page have to be late _today_?"

She was so distracted with her own thoughts that she barely felt Alice tug on her hand. Looking down at her youngest, Hermione did her best to put on a cheery face. "What's up Princess?"

Her diminutive princess all done up in the white slip dress as the flower girl was looking around the room. "Where did Avery go?"

Hermione almost completely freaked out. One quick scan of the room to find that Avery had somehow indeed disappeared out of the room and Hermione was out of the room. She really didn't care if Avery decided to have cold feet, but what she did care about was the fact that if Avery decided to bail, she would be stuck with a house full of people that she could not forcibly kick out and if they moved one more thing in her kitchen she was going to have a conniption.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Walking down the path in the woods, Harry reminisced about all the times Avery had dragged him here to show him something she had found or made, and all the times he had forcibly been called out because Page had caught Avery in yet another trap.

When Hermione became pregnant with Page, they had immediately starting looking for a home outside of the city. They're two bedroom bungalow had been fine when they had only had Avery, but with the prospect of more children, Harry knew that he didn't want them growing up in the city.

They had spent months searching through the classifieds, both muggle and wizarding. Nothing seemed appropriate. Money wasn't a factor, but even Harry had to draw the line at two million gallons for what was essentially a swamp. He was starting to worry that they would have to compromise and find a suburb somewhere.

Then, one day Harry was called out on a story. The person he was supposed to interview was more than mildly paranoid and refused to meet anywhere where the crossing of floo networks could connect to him. Harry had driven over an hour into the middle of nowhere, collected three minutes worth of notes and two quotes, and was then back in his car and heading back to the paper.

He almost missed it.

Along the grid road, there was a long approach lined with tall trees that linked at the top, creating a canopy down the road. Pulling his car over, Harry got out and stared down the road. He could faintly see a house in the distance. Making sure that there were no 'No Trespassing' signs, Harry got back into the car and pulled onto the approach.

There was no reason for him to go down that road that day. Chances were high to none that the people who owned the property would not appreciate his being there. And yet, Harry could not turn away. Something about the place sent a tingling feeling down his spine.

Pulling into the drive, Harry got out and admired the building. It was not huge, but by no means small. It stood two stories high, all in brick with white trim. A veranda stretched out all along the edges with a large bed-swing hanging from the rafters moving lazily back and forth in the fall wind. The lawn was large and stretched on behind the house for miles. Harry walked a little closer. Lilac bushes were planted and pruned along one edge of the house. Approaching the house from either side was a vast forest.

Walking around the corner, Harry came across a room with large windows and a door that opened directly onto a path to the forest. Looking over the horizon, Harry smiled to himself at the thought of being in the room when the sun came up along this East side of the house.

"Excuse me…." A voice from behind him caused Harry to jump in the air. Whirling around he came face to face with an elderly gentleman who was leaning heavily on a cane. "Can I help you?"

Harry had been so caught up in his own thoughts that he hadn't even heard him approach. "I'm sorry." Harry hastily apologized. "I didn't mean to invade your privacy. I was just driving by and saw the house and felt as if I just needed to take a closer look. I mean you no harm." Harry rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "I can leave now if you like."

The older man's brown eyes twinkled in a way Harry couldn't even begin to understand. "Would you like a tour?"

Sitting in the crisp clean kitchen, Harry sat at the white-wash table while Arthur Mulligan poured him a cup of tea. Even though he was trying he best not to, Harry was finding himself falling deeper and deeper in love with the house and yard. Arthur had given him a walking tour around the estate without a second thought. It was as if Harry's presence was just another appointment planned out in his day.

"You have such an amazing house." Harry confessed as he looked around the room. It was sparkly decorated, but what little was there was impeccable condition. "It almost feels like I'm being drawn into it."

Arthur sat down heavily in the chair across from him with his own cup of tea. He took looked around the room with a reminiscence smile. "I understand completely what you mean. This area has a sort of energy to it. It was many years ago when I came across her in a similar way to how you came here." A soft chuckle escaped his lips. "Though, back in my day, we were still using buggies to get around." Arthur's eyes lost their focus for a moment as he stared out of large window facing the backyard. "We were just driving to town….we got lost. The trees weren't as large back then, but even then, you could easily miss the house if you weren't looking for it." Arthur's shoulders shook a bit as his consciousness came back to the here and now. He smiled at Harry.

They sat there and drank their tea in silence for a moment. In any other situation, Harry would have felt incredibly uncomfortable. He had never done well with grandparent type figures. He concluded it was due to the fact that he never had any. But it they were anything like the man sitting before him, Harry couldn't help but feel like he wouldn't have minded having one.

"Tell me," Arthur put his mug back down on the table as Harry started to ask him a question. "The room with all the windows, what was it used for?"

A sad smile came across Arthur's lips. "That was Mindy's, my wife," He explained. "study. She was a teacher, but she really liked to paint." His smile took a warmer feel. "It was her favourite room as well."

"She sounds wonderful." Harry answered sincerely. "Is she away today?"

Arthur turned his mug in his hands. "Sadly, she passed five years ago."

Harry fell silent at Arthur's response. Suddenly he felt like a complete card. "I'm sorr-"

Arthur immediately waved his hand at Harry's apology. "She lived a long and happy life. I will not allow others to be mopey for her. Now it's your turn." He stared at Harry with a pair of eyes that were filled wisdom. "What were you doing looking for this house?"

"Well, I wasn't looking for _this_ house in particular." Harry corrected him. Arthur seemed to pay no attention as Harry continued on. "My wife and I are expecting another child. We've been looking for someplace to call home."

After that, Arthur became quite quiet. Evidently, there wasn't much more else to talk about. Finishing his cup of tea, Harry thanked Arthur for his hospitality and drove back home. Thinking that was it, he tucked away the day in his 'fond memories' corner of his brain. He didn't even bother to tell Hermione about his little adventure. There was nothing to talk about for it.

That was, until a month later when an unexpected person came knocking on the door to their two bedroom flat. It was a rare day when both Harry and Hermione were home. Since Harry could work mostly from home, he was the one who took care of Avery most of the time until Hermione went on maternity leave. But that particular day she had taken a sick day. She had come home the night before quite upset. Apparently one of her hero's in the world of magical research had died the previous day. Hermione had always looked up to him. So, add that to out of control hormones and a weak stomach, Hermione had spent much of her day off sleeping in a nest next to the loo.

Holding Avery in his arms, Harry opened the door and met the stoic stare of the man standing on his doorstep. Harry immediately recognized the three yellow diagonal bars on the crest sewn to the man's cloak as the badge of the Proprietor; the magical equivalent to an estate lawyer.

More than mildly confused, Harry couldn't help the question on his address. "Hello? Can I help you?"

The man took off his hat and gestured into the house. "May I come in? It would be easier to discuss our business inside."

Nodding, Harry moved away and allowed the man past the charms set on the threshold. Shutting the door behind him, Harry followed the man into the living room. "Please," Harry gestured to the couch. "Have a seat." Placing Avery down, Harry crouched so that he was eye level with his child. "Why don't you go and see how Mummy's feeling, okay Birdie?"

"Cheep cheep!" Avery enthusiastically answered. She had gotten it in her head lately that it would be fun to be a bird. She flapped her wings as she walked out of the room.

Sitting down across from the Proprietor, Harry opened his mouth before realizing he didn't know what to say. The man in grey paid no attention to it. "My name is Joe Harris. I handle the Mulligan estate." He put his briefcase down on the table and gave it a tap with his wand, unlocking the case. He started to pull papers out. "You've caused quite a riot amongst the living relatives of Mister Mulligan. I'll need you to sign here."

Harry continued to stare at the man. Not only did he have no idea why he was there, he also couldn't quite remember who these Mulligans were. "I'm sorry, but I think you must have the wrong house." Harry answered, not even bothering to look down at the papers.

The Proprietor didn't even bother to look up from his notes. "There is no mistake." He answered definitively. "You are the Mister Potter stated in the will of Arthur Mulligan."

A crash brought both of their attentions to the now broken tea mug on the floor. Hermione was staring at them wide-eyed. "Did you say Arthur Mulligan?"

Harry watched confused as his wife and the Proprietor exchanged a knowing look. "I'm sorry…." Harry brought the attention back to himself. "But can someone please tell me what is going on?"

Hermione cleaned up the broken shards of ceramic with a flick of her wand and then made her way over to the couch. "Arthur Mulligan was the first head of the Department of Research. He's the man who just died that I was so upset about. I had no idea that you knew him."

Harry looked back down at the papers on the table. "I didn't…not really. I found his house one day and he gave me a tour. We had tea, but that was about it."

"Which comes to why I am here…." Harris interjected. He pushed the paper towards Harry again. "Mister Milligan has left you his house and the land associated with Bishop's Lane. I need you to sign these papers and then you will have to go with a court appointed spell-smith to dispel any lingering protection charms and then the house is yours."

Harry stared at the page. "I didn't tell Arthur to do this!" He insisted. "I didn't mean to cause any rift in the family."

Harris gave what could only be called a smile, but it was little more than a miniscule peak on the edge of his lips. "Mister Mulligan has also left you a note. I'm sure it will release you of any guilt you may be experiencing. Now," He placed a quill on top of the first page needing a signature. "I still have to attend to the rest of the family today and explain to them why each and every one of them did not get the house."

Harry looked over at Hermione, lost he didn't know what he should do. Somehow it felt wrong to accept such a large estate from someone he had barely met. Sighing at Harry's clear reluctance, Harris leaned in. "If, for any reason the estate does not please you after you have signed for it, I may be summoned and a transfer of ownership may be invoked. So, if you would please…"

Nodding, Harry picked up the quill and signed the five sheets he needed to. He handed back the lot to Harris who deftly collected all the pages and had them locked back in his briefcase instantly. "So that's it?" Harry asked, still not quite believing what was going on.

"Nearly." Harris answered. Reaching into his coat he pulled out a single envelope and handed it over to Harry. "Now that's it."

Harry looked down at the neat, small black lettering addressing the letter to him. "Thank you." He extended his hand to Harris.

Accepting his hand, Harris gave him a nod. "I'll leave you to the letter. I'll let myself out."

"Nonsense!" Hermione insisted, standing up. "Please let me walk you out."

Harry smiled up at her graciously. She was giving him a moment to read the letter. He appreciated that.

Waiting until both the Proprietor and Hermione had left the room, Harry slowly and carefully broke the wax that sealed the envelope. He pulled out the single page with the same neat writing and started to read it carefully.

_Harry,_

_I'm sure that finding out who I am and then just as quickly hearing of my demise will be quite the overwhelming. As will the news that I have left you something in my Will. If this comes as quite a shock to you, I feel as if I must apologize. It's not every day a complete stranger leaves you a house_._ But the minute you made it past the spells I had weaved through the house and yard, I knew that you were the only one who could inherit my home._

_I feel I need to explain. You are the first person who has ever found my house without a direct invitation. I hadn't been lying to you when you were down. I found the house similarly so many years ago, also under spell by the occupant of the time. I've been putting off deciding who to leave it to after I died; something that was already occurring by the time you met me so there is no need to feel sad. Having you show up that day seemed like fate._

_So, Harry, please, I implore you, take care of my home. Look after it in a way that only a loving family can. I've known for a long time that there was no one left amongst my living relatives who could. The way your eyes fell upon it made me certain that you were the one. Take especially good care over Mindy's study, but don't treat it as a memorial ground. She would have wanted life and laughter to fill its walls._

_Until life's next great journey crosses our paths,_

_Sincerely,  
Arthur D. Mulligan_

Harry folded up the letter carefully and slid it back into its envelop. He could not wrap his mind around how he had created such an impression on a man he had hardly known for an hour. And yet, the words on that letter spoke directly to his heart. Harry knew that Arthur had only spoken the truth.

Looking up, Harry smiled at his wife as Hermione and Avery came back into the room. "Would you like to go for a drive?"

OooOoOoOoOoOoOO

Coming out of Memory Lane and back into reality, Harry parted the Weeping Willow branches and walked into the cool darkness that had always been a secret place of his and Avery's. Once his eyes adjusted to the darkness, Harry didn't know what he felt, but it wasn't surprise to see his aforementioned daughter sitting in her regular spot in between the roots of the tree, dressed in her pajamas, clutching her knees to her chest. Moving silently, Harry sat down next to her and put an arm around her shoulder. Avery leaned against him. They sat there in the early morning calm.

"Everything's going to be different now, isn't it?" Avery asked softly, her head resting against Harry's chest.

"A little bit…" Harry agreed as he gave her shoulders a comforting squeeze. "Not the most important things though."

Avery turned her head to look up at him. "Like what?"

Harry smiled down at his eldest daughter. It never ceased to amaze him that twenty six odd years ago he had been blessed with the gift that was Avery. Every day he couldn't help but be grateful for the way his life turned out. He had a large, loving family, despite it being much larger than he had ever anticipated. He had a job that he loved, a house that was also a home, and a wife who still managed to amaze him.

"Like just how much I love you." He answered sweetly as he wrapped his other arm around Avery and pulled her into a hug. "No matter what, that will never change."

"No matter what?" Avery asked, she couldn't contain her smirk as she looked up at him. "What if I killed someone?"

"I expect to be the first person you call if you kill someone! After all," He reasoned. "Who else would you ask to help hide the body?"

There was a two second pause before they both exchanged a mischievous smile and answered, "Page." without another moment's delay. This type of synchronous answer was all that was needed to send the pair of them into a fit of giggles.

"It is true…." Harry replied between the peals of his laughter. "Page would be better at hiding a body. BUT," He made Avery look up at him. "I still expect you tell me, promise?"

Avery grinned up at him. "Promise promise."

Harry squeezed her close again. "That's my Birdie."

"Forever?" Avery asked softly, doubt flickered though her voice.

"Forever and ever." Harry answered softly.

Avery was always her most insecure when she thought that his feelings for her would change. The first time she had thought about leaving for Hogwarts she had thought he would no longer love her the same way. When she moved out of the Potter house, the first time she got her book published, once she started dating Devon. All these times, Avery had come to him with fear in her eyes. Harry never told Hermione about Avery's insecurity over the issue. If there any fuel that could have added to Hermione's belief that he coddled her, this would have been it.

Harry let the silence take them for a moment as he enjoyed one last secret moment with his daughter before he asked, "So, why are you hiding out here?"

Sighing, Avery put her head down on her knees. "I'm just nervous I suppose." She answered. "If I stayed in the room any longer, Mum would have had me freaking out along with her."

Harry smiled at the mental picture. It seemed ironic that the woman who had told him to accept that Avery was getting married was now in fact the one stressed out. Standing up, Harry held a hand out for Avery. "Come one." He jerked his head back towards the house. "I have a feeling that if you're not there and in your dress within five minutes your mother is going to curse more than one of the caterers."

Smiling, Avery took his hand. "I suppose Devon's parents wouldn't appreciate losing their deposit if that happens."

Wrapping an arm around her, they made their way back to the house on the well-used path.

Harry pushed open the door to Alice's room to the very frustrated eyes of his wife. Avery tried to sneak past her but Hermione wasn't going to let her go that easily.

Holding up a hand to Harry's explanation, Hermione directed her attention to the bride-to-be. "Page is not here yet. You get dressed and I'm going to look for her. Alice!" Their youngest daughter snapped to attention and looked up eagerly for her orders. "You make sure that Avery stays here and gets dressed, understood?"

Alice gave her a mock-salute. "Yes Ma'am!" She answered happily before attaching herself to Avery's leg. "You're stuck with me!"

Avery laughed as she pulled on one of Alice's curls. "No one I'd prefer Princesses. Though, you'll have to let go of my leg so I can get dressed."

"You!" Hermione directed at Harry. "You come with me." She curled her finger in a 'come-hither' motion. Harry gave Avery a little wave before following his wife out of the room. Once the door was shut she immediately threw her arms around him and embraced him tightly. "I don't know what you did," She started. "But it worked. Avery was a mess an hour ago."

Harry wrapped his arms around Hermione and rested his head on top of her. "Probably no worse off than I was." He confided with her. "I think we're both a little afraid of the change that's going to happen.

Hermione have him a comforting squeeze. "Okay, I have to go and find the maid-of-honor. Can you go and make sure the boys are all alright?"

Harry nodded. "Will do. Good luck."

Avery was in the process applying her mascara when the bedroom door opened up. Watching in the mirror, Avery watched as Page walked in, more than a little disheveled. Seeing her sister, Page moved towards the vanity where Avery was sitting.

"Hey, have you seen Mum? I need her to help me fix my hair." She asked as if it was a common day occurrence. Now, this could have been considered ordinary for a regular bystander if it wasn't for two facts. One, that this was Page they were talking about, and two, that half of her hair was burnt off and the other half was still sizzling.

"Page! What did you do?" Avery asked stood up quickly.

Page ran a hand through her patchy hair and put out one of the little flames on the end of a strand. "Chris and I just got back from a job. Apparently the newest 'must-have' in the world of criminal fortress protection is Dragon Gatekeepers. Now, where is Mum? I need her to charm this better."

Sighing, Avery pushed Page down so that she was sitting at the vanity. "Mum's out looking for you. I'll help you with your hair. Lizzie," she directed her voice over her shoulder. "can you go and tell Mum that we found her?"

Nodding, Lizbeth left the room and Page in Avery's hands.

Avery picked up her wand off of the dresser. "Okay, first off, I will fix your hair, but you _cannot_ move. I am very much out of practice at hair charms." She waited until Page nodded her acknowledgment before continuing. "And second, I need to ask to make sure…You _do_ remember our talk about the wedding, right?"

Page's eyes started to wander around the room. "You may or may not have to remind me as to what _exactly _it was that I am or am not supposed to do today." She answered insouciantly, making it very clear to Avery that her sister had no clue what she was talking about.

"Only Devon and his parents know that we're all magical. None of his guests or relatives do however. I need you to promise me that you'll behave and not do any magic all day today. That means carrying your dishes, not hovering them, you will not pull your wand out of thin air, nor will you be allowed to perform any pranks."

Page pouted at Avery through the reflection in the mirror as Avery started to grow Page's hair back to its former glory. "Spoil-sport. I suppose that means I'll have to get Christoph to make our primary wedding gift to disappear."

Avery put her hands on her hips and stared down at her sister in a no-nonsense way. "What is it?"

Page shrugged her shoulders and made a big show of rolling her eyes around. "It may or may not have been a box set to explode sending millions of charmed confetti into the air singing 'There She Goes' in a falsetto as you walked down the aisle."

Avery let out a sign of relief. It was an embarrassing gift, but considering that this was Page and Chris that they were talking about, she should consider herself lucky that this was the worse that they were planning. Avery didn't quite connect the words 'primary gift' to Page's sudden devious smile at her relief.

"Yes, it may be best if that one happens to disappear off of the gift table." Jerking her head towards the door, Avery put her wand down, finished with her sister's hair. "Make it so, and do it fast. You still need to get dressed."

Page hurried out of the room. It wasn't until the door shut behind her that the two things clicked together, leaving Avery mildly stunned, not knowing what or when the Potter's most notorious couple would strike. Sighing again, Avery took her seat back down at the vanity. All this and it was only 9am. How she was going to make it through the day…she didn't exactly know.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Things were finally starting to go right. Page was finally dressed and deemed presentable by Hermione. William was outside playing with Ashton and Anthony while Harry was running between the two parties making sure that everything was running smoothly. Lizbeth had Ephraim tidy and awaiting his orders as the ring bearer. As mother-of-the-bride Hermione was more or less calm; which was saying a lot considering that an hour ago all the main characters of the wedding had decided to play truant.

Avery on the other hand was starting to feel her nerves approach. It wasn't until Page pulled the bouquet of black-spotted orange tiger lilies and yellow daffodils out of her hands that Avery even realized that she was starting to pick at them. She opened her mouth to thank her when the door suddenly opened. Every pair of eyes in the room was locked on Harry as he came in to the room. Not that it mattered. The only person he was looking at was Avery.

"It's time." He said softly, smiling at Avery in her beautiful dress.

Nodding, Avery stood up and checked her reflection one last time and smoothed her hair in place, making sure her bangs were not array.

She had never had the same showy attitude that Page did when it came to clothes. Page could pull off anything…and she knew it. So, when Avery had to choose a dress where she would be the center of attention had been a tedious event, one where she had actually pleaded with Hermione to help her with it.

They had spent nearly a week going from store to store, search for the perfect dress. Hermione watched as Avery grew more and more frustrated as all they saw was more of the same ball-gown type dresses that made her tiny daughter look like a cupcake topper. They both agreed that this was not her image.

What probably added to the frustration was that they hadn't even started picking everything else out yet. Since Avery had refused to charm her hair to grow from the very short feminine Mia Farrow look she'd had for years they would have spent a long time deciding on what look she should wear for the big day. Right before they were about to call it quits, Hermione convinced Avery to try one last shop.

The dress had caught Avery's eye right off the bat, though Hermione hadn't been too impressed with it to start. The dress seemed quite plain to her. It wasn't until the dress was on that she saw how perfect it really was. The fine silk fell along Avery's petite form like a sand dune, always moving and creating a flowing illusion. The dress gathered slightly at the hips before falling loose, coming slightly longer in the back then in the front, creating a small train that just dusted the floor. It had a small band that collected the folds around the hips and sent a line straight down the front and back. The top peaked daintily while the start of the straps came up quite high on her shoulders before the thin straps curled over the top of her shoulders and revealed a daring open back.

After that, everything fell into place. The shoes were bought five minutes later as they were walking back to the hotel. Avery contacted Page to borrow a pair of her large cascade earrings that she had worn for her anniversary. The earrings had a classic glam look and were made up of many glittering crystals that once attached to her ears, drew attention to her dainty face and sleek hair.

It was no surprise that she took away the breath of all those around her.

Alice watched as Avery accepted the bouquet from Page and linked arms with Harry. Leading the way, the whole room started to leave the room. Following close behind, Alice tugged on Hermione's dress.

Smiling down at her youngest, Hermione held out her hand, which Alice took. "What's up Princess?"

"Do you think Daddy will ever treat me the same way he does Avery?" She asked, completely serious, watching as Harry and Avery shared a secret smile.

Smiling, Hermione gave her daughter's hand a squeeze. "Sweetheart, I don't think your father will ever treat anyone the way he treats Avery."

Alice thought about this for a moment before asking, "Why?"

Hermione looked at the pair of them with loving eyes. "Avery has always been special to your father. To him, she was the catalyst between what could have been and the life he has now. Between being alone and angry at the world for his hardships, or happy with a family he loves more than he could ever express."

"I don't understand." Alice answered; the concept of a single life altering moment didn't make sense to her ten-year old mind.

Hermione smiled down at Alice and gave her hand another squeeze. "Don't worry about it Sweets. I don't expect you to yet. All you need to know is that your father loves you very much."

Alice shrugged her should. "Well, I _knew_ that!" She answered matter-of-factly.

Laughing, Hermione let go of Alice's hand. "Why don't you go and grab Ephraim? You too will have to walk down the aisle first."

Crossing her arms in a huff, Alice stayed next to Hermione. "I hate Ephraim. Why do I have hold his hand?"

Hermione sighed. It didn't seem to matter how many different way she and Harry worded it to their daughter, Alice just couldn't seem to make the distinction between what she _should_ say and what is best left silent. "Why do you hate Ephraim?" Hermione asked, only slightly exasperated.

Alice continued to glare at the younger boy walking with his mother. "It's not fair that a boy can be prettier than me." She replied with a scowl.

Hermione blinked a few times before muffling her laughter with her hand. It's true that Lizbeth's and Arden's son was quite pretty for a boy. He had inherited the Malfoy's fine bone structure and had hair that fell upon his face like a silk sheet in the wind; his auburn hair and the dusting of freckles across his nose however were a direct throwback to the Weasley clan. Regardless, it still made her laugh that Alice felt threated by the little Malfoy.

"Get up there." She ordered with a chuckle as she gave her daughter a push.

Putting on a show as only a Potter child could, Alice stomped up to where Ephraim was standing next to Lizbeth. Hermione didn't hear what she said, but she stuck her hand out with a huff and waited until the blushing youth nervously took her hand. Alice then proceeded to drag Ephraim up to where Harry and Avery were walking. It was the most adorable thing she'd ever seen her tough daughter do.

OoOoOoOoO

Avery stood by the door of the small tent set up at the back of their make-shift ceremony area. Peeking through the folds, Avery looked around at all the people already sitting in the chairs. Dropping the lip back down, Avery started to pace around the small confined area.

Noticing her nerves, and hearing the string band start its warm up, Harry decided that now was a good time to talk to his daughter. "As the ever loving and mildly over protective father that I am, I am inclined to ask if you're sure that this is what you want to do. Because if it isn't, I'm not above casting a sleeping spell over the muggle half of the wedding as you escape through the back."

Avery looked up and was instantly comforted by the twinkle in her father's eyes. Letting out a little laugh, Avery smoothed her dress a bit and took a calming breath. "When you say it that way…" She answered jokingly. "A girl has a hard time saying 'no'. But…" She smirked up at him. "I _am_ getting married today."

Both of their heads jerked towards the door as they heard the band start up in full. Smiling softly at Avery, Harry held out an arm for her to take. "This is it." Nodding, Avery took one more breath before she linked arms with Harry.

Suddenly time seemed to move forwards at ten times the normal speed. Avery felt as if she was having an out of body experience as she watched Alice and Ephraim walk out of the tent. Followed by Lizbeth and finally Page who smirked at her sister before giving her hair a theatrical toss and strutting out of the tent. There were a few cat-calls made by some of Devon's more tipsy relatives, but these were all cut short by what Avery could only assume to be a scathing glare or menacing gesture from Christoph.

Looking up at Harry, Avery gave him a nervous smile. "This is it….I'm closing a chapter of my life right here and now."

Smiling at her, Harry shook her head. "No, the chapter that is 'Avery Potter' will never stop being written. This is just one more of the stages of your life."

Grinning up at her father, Avery's eyes lost their doubt. Moving forward, they waited until the pageboys in charge of opening the curtain drew them back exposing them to the light.

Talking their first steps onto the aisle and into the new stage of her life, Avery looked up at her father and said the only thing that was left needed to say, "I love you Dad."

**The End**

* * *

Interested in what's next for the Potter family? Check out these one-shots that follow up with the stories untold!

A Very Potter Christmas Special - The Potters and spouces meet up at the Potter household for a Christmas celebration...but there may or may not be a few secrets at hand as well! s/7724510/1/A-Very-Potter-Christmas-Special

Because No One Said It Would Be Easy - Avery unwittingly confesses a deep dark secret that she had never planned to, to her sister's husband. It isn't long before Page also finds out and havoc ensues. s/9573242/1/Because-no-one-said-it-would-be-easy


End file.
